The Wolf In Me
by hitandrunn
Summary: Beca lost her mother when she was twelve and she never dwelled on it until now when her curiosity has reached its peak. Will being bit by a werewolf help her get answers or will it only arise those who seek the thing in her that makes her so special?
1. The Bite

**A/N: Hey, guys! If you're new to my stories then HELLO! This is just something that's been rattling in my head quite a lot lately. I will be continuing this story if you guys like it by the time you reach the end of this chapter. My other story The Vigilante, the updates will remain the same but just expect an update of this story as well IF I GET A GOOD REACTION. Being a huge Teen Wolf fan, there will be SOME similar events that i'll be pulling out from the show only because I wouldn't be able to make sense of anything. But just minor things like the logic of it all i guess. But the majority will be my own. Well I'm gonna stop talking...typing?...and leave the rest to you :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell and her father had gone through a lot over the course of her adolescent years. After a freak accident that resulted in the death of her mother, Beca became distant and she threw herself at her school work in hopes of getting the grades required to get as far away from her town in California and into a decent university. Although, Beca loved California. What's not to love, really. The weather was always perfect, there was a bunch of interesting people; not to the mention the opportunities were endless out here. Opportunities that she can't seize until she took it upon herself to get the education to prepare herself for what's out there, the real world _is_ a scary place. What Beca doesn't know is that surviving the remaining two years in high school were going to be the least of her problems.

* * *

Beca readjusted the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, the second strap flapping against her hip as she walked down the hallway of Beacon Hills High School. Muttering apologies when her small form collided with numerous eager students scurrying down the hall. The junior raised her headphones and placed them over her ears to block out the annoying sounds of chants and cries from the schools sports players, followed by the bang of lockers when a jock smashed a freshman against them. Gotta love high school.

Beca finally reached her locker. Number 134. The same locker she's had since she first arrived at Beacon Hills her freshman year. Nothing ever changed, the green paint was always chipped when she reunited with it after summer vacation. This was her first day as a Junior and she was hoping to start it off with at least a newly painted locker, but no. Turning the dial to put in her combination felt like a part of her routine. A stop she made in the gutter that is her life. Yeah, nothing really changes.

"Becaaww!"

Sadly, her music wasn't loud enough to block out the bird call from her best friend Jesse Swanson. _Becaaww_ was something he made up when they first met during their freshman year. Jesse had talked a lot about how his father was Beacon County's sheriff and the deputy's had all sorts of codenames for one another. So, naturally, Beca has been referred to as _Becaaww_ ever since.

Beca lowered her headphones so they can drape themselves around her neck and looked over her shoulder.

"What's up, dude."

Jesse swung his bag around his body to position it against his chest as he unzipped it and pulled out his books with one hand while the other worked the lock on the locker beside Beca's.

"A whole lot, actually, thank you for asking," Jesse opened his locker and neatly placed his composition books beside one another against the wall of the locker, "We," He drew out the word dramatically as he finished stocking up his books, closing his locker and leaning against it to look at the side of Beca's bored expression filled face, "are going out tonight."

Beca groaned and let her hands drop down to the base of her locker, abandoning her mission of trying to organize her stuff.

"Jess, seriously? Every time you say that we always end up being escorted home by your dad."

Laughing at the deadpan response, Jesse folded his arms and licked his lips.

"And _every time_ we have a blast for crashing a crime scene." Jesse smiled knowingly at her, he knew Beca loved their late night investigations. Being the son of the sheriff had its perks, being that he always- _always_ found out about a location that screamed for them to poke their noses into. This time, he found out of a particular location that they needed to check out.

Beca surrendered and shut her locker, "Where do you plan on dragging me now?"

Jesse flailed his arms around excitingly, grabbing the unwanted attention of the people around them, much to Beca's displeasure.

"Dude, chill- "

Jesse cut her off, "I'm going to keep it a surprise," He was interrupted by the bell signaling for them to go to their first period class, "So I'll pick you up."

Beca opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Jesse spun on his heels and disappeared into the crowd of students. She grabbed her bag and balled her fist as she spun on her own heels to walk the opposite direction.

Beca let out a huff, taking her seat in the middle of the classroom. She looked up at the board and silently groaned when the teacher began to scribble her name under the capital letters that read U.S. HISTORY. Giving her more of a reason to believe that she shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

* * *

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Her father, John, looked away from the TV when the door opened.

Beca dropped her bag against the wall by the door and the ficus that was placed proudly in the corner of the entrance. She shuffled over to the couch and plopped down beside her dad.

"Nothing to report. What are you watching?" Beca asked, pointing at the TV.

John turned up the volume and grinned as he made himself more comfortable.

"My coworker told me to watch Scandal so I'm giving it a chance and so far I'm not disappointed."

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Oh god. I'm losing you." She stood up with a huff and waved over her shoulder, "I'll be in my room."

John glanced at her leave before returning his attention to the TV, "I'll call you down for dinner."

Beca's hand slid up the railing as she walked up the rugged stairs. Her eyes averted to the picture frames hung up on the wall once she reached the second floor of their house. Each showed Beca and her parents smiling brightly at the camera, with either a beach behind them or wherever it was that they were that day. Beca's eyes stayed glued to her mothers. The creases on her forehead were becoming parallel to her lips that slowly pursed themselves into a straight line. The case of her mother's death remained open to this day and it angered Beca that no one was able to find out what it is that happened that night. Beca remembers it quite clearly. She was waiting for her mother to come home one night and the next morning there was a pounding on the front door, a cop on the other side telling John that his wife's car was found flipped over on a stranded highway. Beca's mother dead inside with no evidence of a struggle except the drivers door being ripped open and the claw marks on her throat. Beca and John were told that it must have been an animal attack, being only twelve at the time, Beca accepted it as something that had just..happened. There was, of course, nothing she could have done but now that she was older, an _assumed_ animal attack was not going to just fly over her head as an acceptable answer. But yet...there was nothing she can do.

Reaching her bedroom, Beca shut the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed face first. She lounged around for a good hour before, as promised, her dad called her down for dinner. They talked for a bit after they ate while John cleaned the dishes and left Beca to sit at the table. She told him about her classes for the year and how she's positive that it will go as uneventful as her last. John insisted that it _will_ if she doesn't join a club or even a sport.

"What sport do you even _picture_ me playing in? I'm not exactly the most athletic teenager out there."

John turned the water off and wiped his hands on a hand towel before turning around to face his daughter. It was true. Beca wasn't very...productive. If it was up to her, she would have made binge watching TV shows on Netflix an olympic sport.

"Hon, you gotta try out for something. Colleges aren't going to be impressed with just your good grades and perfect attendance. They need to see that you participate in school activities."

Beca groaned and threw her head back, "All the school has to offer is volleyball-which you _know_ I refuse to play after the..incident."

John rolled his eyes, "Bec, you need to let that go. That girl apologized."

Beca shook her head, "That's not the point," she pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed, "You try getting a face full of boobs and sweat and come back to me with how much you accepted that apology."

John chuckled, "I'm sure on a whole different occasion you'd love to have a face full of boobs."

Beca's head was suddenly down on the kitchen table, hiding her blushing face with her hands.

"Oh my- Dad, that is not even..oh my god."

John was bent at the waist, laughing uncontrollably at his flustered daughter. They had a great father-daughter relationship and that helped Beca come out to him during middle school. Beca loved that her father was comfortable enough to poke fun every once in a while but that didn't mean she welcomed it.

Beca lifted her head once she heard the laughter die down. She narrowed her eyes and blew away a strand of hair that was dangling in her face.

"As I was saying, aside from volleyball, the only other sport there is, is lacrosse- "

John smiled, "Perfect. Try out for lacrosse."

Beca snorted, "Um no. I might as well have two left feet because I have as much hand eye coordination as a person who does."

"You've never even played the game!" John exclaimed, he pulled up a chair and sat next to Beca who was picking at the lint on her pajama pants.

"I don't need to to know that I'd suck at it," Beca ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sparing myself the embarrassment."

John scratched the tip of his nose and leaned forward on the table, "You gotta try something, Bec. Tell Jesse to teach you the basics- isn't he on the boys team?"

Beca snickered, "He hasn't even made first line yet. But fine..if it'll put an end to this conversation I'll ask him."

John stood up, "It'll be great for you. Trust me."

Beca watched her dad walk back into the living room where he sat back in his previous spot to continue watching his show.

Later that night, Beca was seated on her bed wondering how long Jesse was going to take. Her eyes moved to the clock on her nightstand. It was 11:15 and knowing the time made her eyes feel twice as heavy. Just before she decided to turn in for the night and send a text to Jesse to tell him that she wasn't up for it, she heard the trashcan outside rattle. Beca frowned and crawled to the side of the bed where her window was and looked out.

"What the hell?"

Before she can reassure herself that it may have been a raccoon or something, she saw a dark figure run across the grass of the backyard. She leaned back in surprise and quickly stood up, slipping on her sneakers and reaching under her bed for the baseball bat that she never used. At some point her father wanted to teach her how to play but by the looks of it being under her bed collecting dust, it didn't go so well. Beca tiptoed passed her fathers room, hearing him snore as she did. Moving quickly and quietly she made her way over to the back door and slid it open. Beca stepped onto the back porch and raised her bat over her head when she heard another shuffle.

"He-Hello?"

It suddenly fell silent and her pounding heart was making it difficult for her to focus her hearing for any other sort of quaint noise. Her palms were moistening the padded grip of the baseball bat and Beca tried her best to readjust her hands when she suddenly heard another noise.

"Becaaww!" Jesse loudly whispered on his way down to hang from the porch roof, his hair flowing from the late September night wind as well as from his sudden entrance. His arms were out stretched, swaying back and forth while Beca yelped in surprise and swung her bat forward, luckily Jesse caught it before it made contact with his face.

"Easy there." Jesse chuckled.

Beca clenched her chest and panted, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You couldn't just text or call that you were outside?"

Jesse pulled himself up and swung his legs down, landing in front of Beca.

"You know me. I gotta make a grand entrance," Jesse shook his head and waved his hands, "Anyway, not important. What's important is what we're gonna be looking for." He sang.

Beca squinted her eyes, not at all trusting that this will be an easy or _legal_ task.

"Looking for what?"

Jesse turned around and walked down the wooden steps, "I'll explain on the way," Jogging around the side of her house.

Beca sighed and looked up at her fathers bedroom window, thankfully he was a heavy sleeper. She cursed under her breath and followed Jesse who was standing just in front of her house, looking down at his phone while leaning back against his Jeep.

Jesse looked up and smiled, "Good. You decided to come play with the big kids."

Beca shoved him in the shoulder and slid inside the passenger seat while he failed miserably at attempting to slide across the hood of the car only to come to a stop midway, resorting to scooting his butt the rest of the way. Jesse put the car in drive and glanced over at Beca.

Beca shook her head, "I'm older than you." Correcting Jesse of his previous statement.

Jesse shrugged, "I'm taller than you though, Ms. 5'2."

Beca glared at the side of his face and smirked, "Instead of making fun of my height..how about you tell me where we're headed?"

Jesse bounced slightly in his seat, excited to let her in on what they'll be doing tonight.

"Okay," He started, "I was listening in on the police radio-"

"Again." Beca muttered.

" _And_ we got ourselves a homicide in the woods by the highway." Jesse said the last bit of words in an excited tone. He let go of the steering wheel to clap his hands against it in a rhythm of his own.

Beca nodded and ran her tongue across her top teeth, "Same highway that..?"

Jesse suddenly stiffened, "Oh..right. Um we don't have to- "

Beca waved him off, "No it's fine. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Jesse smiled and quickly changed the subject, "So how was the first day for you?"

Beca propped her feet up on the dashboard, "Well, I have Posen in my chemistry class."

"I'll take that as a you had the best day ever." Jesse swooned, reminding Beca how hot he thought Aubrey Posen was.

Beca gagged, "Ugh how can you even stand her?"

Jesse glanced over at his best friend, "Well for one she has no reason to hate me."

"I'll have you know-"

Jesse sighed, "Here we go.."

Beca chuckled, "Your fault for bringing it up. Anyway, she only hates me because-"

"Because you shared the video of her puking during the talent show sophomore year to eeeeveryone on Facebook , I knooow."

"Uh huh. BUT-"

"But she edged you on by being a 'bitch' since the first day. Which, as you say, is why you did it. I know." Jesse said, turning off the headlights and pulling the car up beside the highway and beside a bush.

"So, besides Aubrey, how was the rest of your day?" Jesse asked, reaching out to grab Beca's hand and guide her through the branches and twigs as they walked down the hill into the woods.

"Same as every year, I guess. You?" Beca followed close behind Jesse while trying not to pay too much attention to the sounds that surrounded them, including the hoot of owls and the occasional sound of wind hitting leaves on the trees that towered over them. Beca looked around and down at her feet that crunched the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Same old. Now, back to the exciting part of tonight," Jesse came to a stop and turned to Beca, "We're looking for a body. But here's the catch as to why not even the police know where the rest is."

Beca turned her head slightly and squinted her eyes, "The..rest?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

Jesse shifted back and forth from both his feet, biting his lip in an effort to contain his excitement.

"They only found _one_ half of the body." Jesse whispered as if to create suspense like in the movies he's always making Beca watch with him. If this were a movie, there would be a loud orchestra playing when Jesse spoke.

Beca's eyebrows raised up high, "Half? W-Why are we here then?! Did it occur to you that the person that's _responsible_ could still be lurking around?"

Jesse raised his finger and averted his eyes, "I," lowering his finger and turning back around, "Have not. Let's go!"

Beca groaned and followed, muttering her complaints when they encountered a large set of rocks that they needed to climb in order to get to the top where the police were searching earlier that evening.

Beca began to lose breath, "You do..remember that I'm..an asthmatic, right?"

Jesse swung his leg over and pushed himself up, bending down on his knees to reach over and grab Beca by the arm.

"Well did you bring your inhaler?"

Beca did in fact bring it. It was always on her person throughout the day so she never had a chance to put it away. She pulled it out of her pocket and Jesse smiled.

"Then you'll be fine."

Beca rolled her eyes, bringing the inhaler to her mouth and taking a puff, and they continued walking. They searched the ground with the flashlight of Jesse's phone, beginning to enter the heart of the woods where instead of having a bunch of trees within five feet of them, they were standing in a rather empty space with only a fallen tree and a tree stump in front of them.

Jesse was currently explaining the basic strategy and skill needed for lacrosse, Beca had brought up that her father told her to try out, when Jesse's eyes suddenly grew to a comical size.

"Look out!"

Beca had no time to react or turn around. Jesse had swung his arm out to grab Beca by the waist, bringing them down to the ground and shielding themselves as a herd of deer ran their way, managing to either jump over the two teenagers or run around them. The pounding of hooves were coming from both sides of their heads, leaves and dirt being kicked in their faces.

The running soon muffled out of earshot and they cautiously raised to their knees, looking around for any other type of buck or deer that may also run their way.

"I..I think we're good." Jesse muttered.

"What the hell!" Beca shrieked, "What were they running to?"

Jesse shook his head, "I don't think they were running _to_ anything. More like _from_ something."

Beca huffed, "Shit...," Reaching into her sweater pocket for her inhaler, "Shit!"

Jesse turned to her as he stood back up and dusted himself off, "What is it?"

Beca slapped her hands down on the dirt and scurried up to her feet, "My inhaler. It must have fallen out of my pocket and those..those deers must have kicked it somewhere."

Jesse cleared his throat, "It's uh..pronounced _deer_."

Beca stopped searching through the pile of leaves to look over her shoulder, "What?"

Jesse stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "The plural of deer isn't _deers_. It's just _deer_."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Not the key issue right now!"

Jesse smirked, "I'm just correct- "

"Who's there?!"

Beca and Jesse shot their heads towards the voice, seeing a flashlight waving around just up ahead.

"Shit."

"We gotta-"

"Hide." Jesse said pushing Beca towards a tree that was thick enough for the girl to hide behind.

Beca gripped onto the tree trunk and peered over it when she saw Jesse sheepishly waving at the officer that approached him.

"God, he's such an idiot."

Jesse squinted his eyes and shielded them away from the light shining out of the flashlight being pointed at him.

"Hey, sir. How's it goi-"

"What are you doing here?" The officer asked, looking around to see if Jesse were alone or not.

Jesse opened his mouth to respond when another flashlight flashed its way towards them.

"Stand down, Garret. This one belongs to me...unfortunately."

Instantly knowing the voice, Jesse gulped and waved, "Hey..dad."

Officer Swanson lowered his flashlight once he was in front of his son.

"Jess, why can't you be like any other teenage boy and stay home to play your video games or something?"

Jesse swayed back and forth, "I'm more of an outdoorsy kid."

"Nick, we need to head back to the station." The officer announced to the sheriff.

Jesse smiled innocently at his dad before the flashlight was shining over his shoulder.

"Is your partner in crime here too?"

Jesse chuckled lightly, "Who Beca? Pshh..no! She's home. Sleeping."

Nick nodded, unconvinced, "Is that so?"

Jesse nodded, "Mhm."

Nick looked around and called out, "Beca?"

Beca bit her lip from her place behind the tree, shutting her eyes and clenching her fists, afraid to move in fear of getting caught.

Nick looked back at his son and grabbed him by the shirt, "I'm taking you back to your car. On the way there...we're going to discuss how listening in on the police radio is an invasion of privacy."

Jesse protested, "Wait but-"

"Let's go."

Beca stepped away from the tree once she believed the coast to be clear. She licked her lips and brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she resumed her search for her inhaler. She couldn't afford to lose it..literally because those things were like $60. She finally came across it, quickly bending down to dust it off. Beca walked the opposite way of the police. Hoping to find a road where she can walk her way back home.

"Go to the woods, he said. We'll find a body and it'll be fun, he said." Beca muttered as she tried her best to climb down the pile of rocks similar to the ones that she and Jesse had climbed earlier. She lost her footing and suddenly felt her breath get caught in her throat as she went plummeting down to the ground below.

"Shi-!" Her body rolled and tumbled down until she finally came to a stop in a pile of leaves. Which were not as cushioning as she would have hoped.

"Argh.." Beca grunted, pushing herself up and rolling her shoulders back to sooth the kinks in her back. Raising her head to look around. Looking from tree to tree in search of a trail that led to the road. She did a double take when she caught a glimpse of a pair of bright red eyes in the distance. She blinked once and twice and the eyes were gone. Assuming she must have hit her head pretty hard, Beca continued walking. The ominous mist surrounding her did not help keep the image of the red eyes out of her mind. The sudden growl coming from behind her sure as hell wasn't helping either.

Beca whipped around and her chest began to heave when there was nothing that could have made the sound. Another growl, sounding much closer, came from her right so she turned. Nothing. Beca suddenly found herself looking up to the top of the rocks that she had just fallen from and the eyes were now the least of her problems. There staring back down at her were the owner of those red eyes. Her eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness and soon she found herself staring up at...some _thing_. This _thing_ stared back at her as if studying her, memorizing her, trying to figure out what it was that it wanted from the teenager. Beca read somewhere that some animals had the ability to sense ones fear and if she wasn't mistaken...this thing sure as hell can practically taste hers. Beca took a cautious step back, a twig breaking ripped through the silence that surrounded the two. The sudden noise disturbed the creature, causing it to lower its head and snarl down at the teenager. Beca spun around and ran as fast as her legs can take her. Beca wasn't a runner but put a giant creature behind her, chasing her while snapping its teeth, her speed would surprise you.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled, feeling the burn on her calves. She was beginning to see the road coming into view. Just a little farther and she would be able to lose this creature running behind her. She was a few feet from the road when she found herself being lifted from her feet and thrown in the air. A foreign sting and burn coming from her abdomen as she covered her face with her arms on her way down to the ground. Her body rolled to a stop at the middle of the road she had been trying to reach. Releasing a cry of pain, Beca pushed herself up to her knees, the left side of her face illuminating the light of an oncoming car.

"Shit!" Beca cried, quickly jumping out of the way just as the horn began to honk. The car swerved before getting back into its lane, the driver shouting curses out from his window.

Beca stood up and panted. Her sudden adrenalin rush faded away making the excruciating pain from her abdomen harder to ignore any longer. It demanded her attention and now its got it. Beca lifted her shirt and sweater and if the amount of blood that was gushing down to her waist wasn't enough to raise concern and worry then the bite mark it was seeping from definitely was.

Beca dropped the hems of her shirt and sweater, pressing the heel of her palm against her forehead as she looked down the road. The mist making its way out of the forest and onto the road and flowing passed her as the wind carried it away. Beca held her hand over the bite mark and walked her way home. Sure she wanted a change to this new school year..but this wasn't what she had in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo what'd you think :) Let me know if you'd like another chapter-better yet if you even want me to continue it even further. Again, there WILL be some things taken from Teen Wolf but I won't go** **overboard. I really hope you all liked it :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	2. I Don't Play Lacrosse

**A/N: So I've been getting a great response for this story :) I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"It was pretty dark out but I think it was a wolf." Beca said while she and Jesse walked up the front steps of the school. Jesse jogged up ahead of her, stopping in front of her to raise his hands to signal for her to stop.

"Um, hold up. A wolf bit you?"

Beca squinted her eyes. She wasn't sure why his tone sounded unconvinced.

"Yeeah."

Jesse shook his head, "No. It wasn't a wolf."

Beca scoffed and swatted his arm, "How would you even know? You weren't there."

Jesse leaned against the railing and folded his arms, waving one hand around in the air as he spoke.

"There's no wolves in California. Not for like...60 years now."

Beca looked down and frowned, "No," She insisted, "I heard a wolf."

Jesse smirked and rocked back and forth on his heels, "There's no way that it could have been a wolf. Look, forget about it for now. After school we'll go back to look for the body-"

Beca raised her finger, "No!"

Jesse moved his gaze to look over her shoulder, ignoring her, he added, "And it will be so unbelievably awesome. Trust me, finding that body will the best thing to ever happy to this town since.." He trailed off when he saw Aubrey making her way to the stairs, "Since the birth of the lovely Aubrey Posen. Hey, Aubrey, you look..."

Aubrey ignored Jesse to glare at Beca, "Out of my way, Mitchell."

Beca snorted and remained in her place while multiple students walked up the space next to her, making no room for Aubrey to pass by.

"I will when I get a pleeease."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and groaned when the bell rang, "Can you get the fuck out...please!"

Beca laughed and moved to the side, "Now was that so hard-?"

"Move." Aubrey muttered, pushing passed Beca.

Jesse grinned and looked down, "Like you're going to ignore me." He muttered, finishing his previous sentence. Beca grabbed his arm and led them inside the building.

"So," Jesse started, "Woods after school?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the teasing tone in his voice, as if knowing that she was going to say yes either way. Beca opened her mouth to respond when her head suddenly whipped to the side, a ringtone ringing rather loudly in her ears. She searched for the ringing phone when suddenly the ringing stopped and instead was replaced with a girls voice. The voice didn't sound like the way she was hearing Jesse's voice, this voice seemed to be coming from a distance but her ears were acting like a volume setting and they set this voice on max.

 **"Yes, mom, I got here in one piece. Yeah I have everything...but a pen-oh god, I can't believe I forgot a pen."**

Beca suddenly found herself looking out the floor-to-ceiling window, seeing a girl rummaging through her bag as she walked up the front steps of the school.

"Beca?"

Beca snapped her head back to Jesse who had an eyebrow raised, most likely as confused as she was. Well, maybe not as much but he was certainly in need of an explanation. Beca opened and closed her mouth, flailing her hands around.

"Um..I don't.." Beca moved her feet again to turn the corner into the next corridor when suddenly she felt a body crash into her. For a moment it seemed like she had all the time in the world to catch the body that was on its way to the floor. Beca reached out and caught the girl by the arms, having a pair of hands grip onto her shoulders as she did so. The sound of paper fluttering down to the floor and books banging against the floor as well seemed much louder than they should have been.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry." Beca smiled sheepishly before letting go. The girl quickly bent down to retrieve her things when Beca took it upon herself to lend a hand. She brushed hands with the stranger and instantly looked up to lock her gaze with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Beca parted her lips, feeling her chest tighten and her stomach churn...but in a good way. She felt a shift in the air around them and she could practically hear her pulse beating against her skin. _Or was that the girls heartbeat..?_

The girl looked away and cleared her throat, "It's fine. I wasn't looking."

Beca smiled, "Neither was I."

"I'm Chloe," The stranger smiled, "Chloe Beale. I'm uh..new here."

Beca's smile brightened as she picked up the books before standing up to outstretch her hand to help Chloe up.

"Beca Mitchell."

Chloe smiled brightly before looking down at a paper, "Can you tell me where...Ms. Carson's class is?"

"Beca's actually heading there." Jesse chimed in when Beca took a little too long to answer. He sent Beca a subtle wink, a sign that she will be receiving teasings later on.

Chloe looked over at Beca, "Great."

Beca didn't know what had possessed her to do this but she reached into her own bag and pulled out her spare pen, handing it to Chloe who looked both relieved and confused as to how this girl somehow knew she was in need of a pen. Not thinking much into it, Chloe took it and followed the two to class.

Later that day, it was her lunch break and she had promised Jesse that she will be attending the lacrosse tryouts. She was positioned in front of her locker, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable embarrassment that she was about to walk into. Beca looked to the side when she was hit with a sweet vanilla aroma. She turned her head and there across the hall was Chloe, opening her own locker to stack away her books. _I can smell her perfume now?_

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Chloe turned around and immediately locked eyes with Beca. Offering a smile she was just about to walk over when a girl she didn't know appeared in front of her.

Beca groaned in annoyance when she saw Aubrey walk up to Chloe, she turned around to face her locker. That feeling sudden changed to curiosity when Aubrey's voice suddenly rang in her ears. What was going on with her?

 **"I have to say, that jacket looks great on you."** **Aubrey** **said.**

 **Chloe giggled softly, "Thank you."**

 **"I'm Aubrey by the way. You're Chloe right?"**

 **"Yeah uh..how'd you know."**

 **Aubrey chuckled, "I have a tendency of knowing what goes on around here. Including the new kids."**

 **"Well, great..I guess."**

Beca looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Aubrey guiding Chloe down the hall, saying something about joining her in the field to watch the lacrosse tryouts.

"Ready to go! Are you pumped up! Are. You. Ready. To-"

"Jesse!" Beca whipped around, startling the boy but nonetheless making his usual smile appear on his face, "Let's just get this over with."

Jesse banged his hands together, "That's the spirit!" He dragged her down the hall and through the double doors that led to the field. Once they stepped foot on the grass, in front of them were the boys and girls lacrosse teams and their new potential players. The coach was standing on the sidelines by the benches talking to the captain of the boys team, his name was Bumper and he tormented Jesse and Beca ever since freshman year.

Beca followed Jesse to the center of the field where she was instantly abandoned when Jesse was pulled away by his teammates. Beca glanced around the benches and a smile found its way to her face when she saw Chloe climbing up to the top seats.

"You're not very subtle are you, shorty?"

Beca turned around and cleared her throat, her cheeks burning for having been caught staring.

"What? Who..um"

The girl in front of her lifted up her headgear and tucked it under her arm.

"Amy." The girl stuck out her gloved hand, Beca shaking it before slipping on her own gloves.

"Beca."

Amy pursed her lips and nodded, "Mitchell, right? I never pegged you for the lacrosse type."

Beca chuckled, "Because I'm not but my dad thinks I should join something so..here I am. What about you?"

Amy spun her crosse in her hands, pounding her fist against the mesh net on the head of the lacrosse stick.

"It's an aggressive game so I think that suits me. That's why I'm the defender."

Beca smirked, "That's a solid reason." She liked this girl. Amy was definitely someone she can get along with. They continued to talk while they waited for the coach to announce that the tryouts will start. Amy talked a fair lot about how she destroyed lives out there on the field and for her to watch out because, as she said, Beca's pretty face won't stop her from plummeting her to the ground during practices if she made the cut. Beca certainly found her amusing.

Beca was in the middle of explaining to Amy that she had no idea what she was doing here when the coach called out her last name, motioning for her to come over to him.

Amy saluted her, "Good luck, short stuff."

Beca huffed and jogged across the field to the benches, trying her best not to look up at Chloe who she already felt staring down at her.

"What's up?" Beca asked calmly, or as calmly as she tried to be. Deep inside she hid away a scared little girl because she's heard the rumors of the lacrosse coach. Coach Gordon was incredibly intimidating with his intense sarcasm that will make someone question their reason for even being brought into the world. Not to mention his tendency to being loud and angry all the time which troubled Beca because she didn't work well under pressure. Oh god, what _was_ she doing here.

"I don't know, Mitchell, you tell me," _There's the sarcasm_ , "What are you doing here?"

Beca tilted her head, confused, "Um..trying out?"

Coach Gordon folded his arms and smirked, "Are you now? Well, then you can be the goalie for the guys team. They can use the confidence boost."

Beca scoffed, "I don't think that's exactly fair.."

"Get to the goal, Mitchell." Gordon said impatiently.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned around, immediately being pulled to the side by Jesse.

"You DO know that Bumper isn't gonna hold back, right?"

Beca shrugged, "I can deal. Now," She raised up her headgear, "How do I put this on."

Jesse sighed, "Oh god, you're gonna die out there."

After a pep talk from Jesse and once her head was protected, Beca jogged over to her spot in the goal. The line of boys ahead of her snickered upon seeing their goalie. Bumper stepped away from his spot in the line to shout out to the coach.

"Coach! I believe the whole part of practicing is to improve. I don't see that happening with Mitchell as our goalie."

Beca glared at him, flipping him off and readjusting her helmet, mimicking Amy by spinning the crosse in her hands, familiarizing herself with its structure, finding the position that suited her best.

Coach Gordon shouted for them to get ready, the player in the front of the line positioning his crosse to catch the ball that the couch threw his way. The whistle blew obnoxiously loud and long to the others but to Beca it was a piercing sound hitting her eardrums. She covered her ears and gritted her teeth, taking a step back and feeling her back hit the net of the goal.

The player went on full sprint with the ball in the head of his crosse, raising it over his shoulder and bringing it back down with enough force that it went directly to Beca's chest, knocking her down and into the net.

Bumper pointed his crosse at her, "HA!"

Jesse winced and shouted out, "C'mon, Bec!"

Beca groaned and smashed her fists down on the grass beside her before springing back up, rolling her shoulders back when the next player ran towards her. The field suddenly felt like hers for the taking, she felt in control, she felt..something. Beca didn't know what it was that rushed through her at that very moment. Or why she suddenly had the reflexes capable to effortlessly catch the ball that came shooting towards her when just a moment ago she was knocked off her feet by one.

Jesse did a double take before rising to his feet, "Woo! Becaaww!"

Beca heard Jesse cheer her on from his place on the bench but her eyes never tore themselves away from the players that each came running up to her, confidently shooting the ball her way, making trick shots, only to be disappointed and rather angry when Beca caught each and every one of them. Swooshing her crosse down by the bottom corner of the goal, Beca caught the ball once again. That's when she finally let herself praise her sudden stardom. Hearing people cry out with cheers of surprise and astonishment. A smile grew on her face and that never happened when she was in the spotlight. Beca had come to like the attention. She looked over at the benches and saw Amy and Jesse freaking out over her sudden skill. The thought never crossed Beca's mind that this all seemed to point towards the bite.

Beca's smile faltered when Chloe's voice suddenly stood out above everyone else's. The only strange thing being, this grabbing Beca's attention, was the fact that Chloe was whispering and Beca was able to hear her clearly over the shouts and cheers.

 **"She's really good." Chloe said.**

 **Aubrey scoffed, "Mitchell? Please, it's beginners luck."**

Beca can hear the smile in Chloe's voice, **"I don't think so."**

Beca ducked her head and bit her lip. She loved lacrosse.

Bumper pushed his way to the front of the line, "Alright, Mitchell. You got my attention but can you block my shots?"

The crowd fell silent and Beca lifted her head up to see Bumper effortlessly catch the ball that was tossed to him.

"Oh god.." Beca muttered.

Bumper was their star player. By now, everyone assumed her victorious streak was over. The team captain, the reason their boys team were the three time winning champs, was up next and all Beca was to them was the newby that decided to put on the uniform and gear and step onto the field, she didn't even know how to put on the helmet.

Beca shifted her cleats into the grass, feeling the studs dig into the soil. It was weird. The more she focused on the way her feet were positioned, the more she felt a strange vibration or force shoot out from under her, acting like a radar and making her aware of what was around her. Beca was both concerned and psyched about what she was feeling. She felt the vibration of a pigeon landing on the grass on the far end of the field, she felt Jesse nervously tapping his foot against the concrete of the sidelines. Beca felt and heard everything.

So she turned her attention back to Bumper who was now running towards her, making an effort to leap up in the air with bent knees and his arms bent back. As he landed, his arms came rushing down, the ball instantly shooting out like a bullet towards the goal. To others, the shot was inevitable. It was his famous shot, the one he never missed. But Beca caught it. With no problem.

Coach Gordon soon stopped everyone, telling the girls to get in their positions. He gave Beca the Center position. She had no idea what that meant but apparently it was quite the important position because some girls groaned and complained. Amy went over to her and simply told her to not let the opposing team passed her. So that's exactly what she did. When she got the ball, Beca ran forward and instantly kicked off the ground when two girls ran towards her. Beca flipped over them and landed back on her feet, pivoting and continuing her way to the goal. Three other opponents came running from her sides and front, she simply switched her crosse that held the ball with her other hand as she spun around them. Beca took the opportunity of the open space in front of her and leaped in the air, beaming the ball down towards the goal and watching it spiral its way between the goalies legs just before the girl had time to react.

The crowd roared in excitement, praising the small girl with such a big talent for the sport. Players from both the girls and boys team looked over at the couch to see his reaction. Coach Gordon's face remained still and without emotion.

Jesse ran his hand down his face. Seeing Beca playing as goalie had been impressive but actually seeing her _play_ was downright unbelievable. He knew Beca. He _knew_ she never played, she even said it herself. It didn't make any sense to him how she suddenly became the schools star player.

Jesse blinked in realization, "Oh my god.."

Beca smiled behind the metal cage of her helmet, jogging over to the benches to receive her congrats from Jesse with Amy close behind her.

"Damn, shorty! I thought you had no idea how to play!" Amy exclaimed, helping Beca out of the helmet.

Beca ruffled her hair a bit before squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the sun shining down on them.

"I still don't really know-"

"Mitchell!" Coach Gordon yelled.

Beca bit her lip and sheepishly walked over, unsure of what she did wrong but she's positive he'll find something to criticize.

"Yes, sir."

Coach Gordon rested his hands on his hips, "What the hell was that?"

Beca glanced over at the field, she may not play a lot of sports but she's fairly certain that she did the job pretty well. Great even.

"Um..I was playing the game?"

The coach smirked and lightly shoved her head back, "Yeah? Well to me that was insulting!"

Beca frowned but allowed him to elaborate.

"It was insulting because I had to wait two years to find out that you were a great player!"

Beca blinked and a smile grew, "Wait what-"

"Stop talking. You're on the team, Mitchell!"

"WHAT?!"

Beca turned around to see Aubrey stomping her way down the bleachers.

"Coach," She chuckled lightly, "This is ridiculous. As captain of the girls team I refuse to have her play!"

Beca's eyes grew, " _You're_ captain?"

Aubrey shoved her hand in Beca's face, pushing her back. Beca glared at her and shoved her hand away.

Aubrey inhaled through her nose before releasing a rather frustrated sigh, "I strongly believe that we need to discuss this because, knowing Mitchell, she'll bring the team down."

Coach Gordon folded his arms, "Funny. Last time, you said that about Amy and she's one of my star players."

"Hell yeah I am!" Amy yelled from the benches.

Beca flicked her eyebrows up with a smirk on her face as she walked passed Aubrey. She was beginning to remove her elbow pads when a hand was placed on her padded shoulder.

"Hey."

Beca turned around and smiled at Chloe, "Hi there." _HI THERE?! You might as well dig up your grave now, Mitchell._

Chloe giggled at the flustered girl in front of her, "You did great out there. I didn't know you played."

Beca chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Honestly, the biggest surprise was finding out Aubrey played. Let alone being the captain."

"Yeah that surprised me too." Chloe looked over at the captain and bit back a laugh when she looked rather pale when the coach was telling her over and over that Beca will be a part of the team whether she likes it or not.

Beca looked over at Jesse and Amy who were wiggling their eyebrows at her. She shot them a glare and looked back at Chloe only to find that Chloe had already been looking at her.

Chloe smiled, "So Aubrey was telling me about a party she's having tomorrow night. We should totes go together!"

Beca snorted, " 'Totes'?"

Chloe nodded confidently, "Faster to say and it sounds super cute." Beca laughed, "Anyway, what do you say?"

Beca nodded, trying her best to not seem so eager, "Yeah sounds cool but one problem.."

Chloe frowned, "What?"

Beca nodded towards Aubrey, "She's not exactly my biggest fan as you can already tell."

"Maybe not but she said I can bring someone and I wanna bring you so..she'll just have to deal." Chloe winked.

Beca snickered, "Well it _is_ a hobby of mine to get under her skin so I'll tag along." She shut her eyes when Chloe bit back a giggle, "Sorry, I don't normally say stuff like that. I'm-I'm pretty chill I'm sure you'll like me."

Silence.

Beca shook her head, "That was bad too." _I_ _don't deserve a tongue at this_ _point with all the crap I'm spitting out._

Chloe giggled and reached down to grab Beca's wrists, giving them a tug and bringing their faces close and for a second..a _second_ Beca thought Chloe was going to kiss her.

"I think it was it was adorable. _You're_ adorable. I also think," Chloe practically had her forehead pressed against Beca's head by this point and Beca couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes flicker down to the pink lips that were painfully close to hers, "That we're gonna be really fast friends."

Boy, was that the PERFECT moment to have the sound of a scratched record play around them. Beca forced a smile, she got as far as a grin but close enough, and leaned back along with Chloe.

"Yeah.. _totes_."

Chloe laughed and gave Beca's arms a squeeze before reaching into her bag to pull out a blank sheet of paper and pen, "Pick me up at 7:30?" She handed Beca the paper that had her phone number and address.

Beca folded it in her hand, "I'll be there."

* * *

 **A/N: How's everyone liking it so far? :) I hope I'm not following the show TOO much I'm really trying not to but if its a problem to you guys I can work around it better.**

 **Beca just got the 'Friend' card, oh no lol!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Have a good one**


	3. Beca's Denial

Beca and Jesse were making their way through the woods after school that day. The rays of the sun lit their way as it peeked through the trees that towered over them. Beca began to complain that they could have done this from the beginning, being able to see what was around them would have been easier. Jesse then told her that her lack of adventure was both sickening and disappointing.

Beca hopped into a small stream, walking along the rocks with Jesse behind her. Once she returned to the soil, Beca turned around to face Jesse.

"I still can't believe I made the team, dude!"

Jesse snickered and reached up to grab a thin branch, pulling it down slightly and began to toy with the chipped bark as he came to a stop beside Beca.

"I know, I mean, you were insane out there."

Beca's face lit up, her teeth being shown proudly as broke out into a smile, "I can't even explain it. It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

Jesse nodded and looked down at the leaves that surrounded them. He kept his eyes on a single orange leaf that seemed to be isolated from all the other multicolored ones. While the wind pushed it further away and soon into the stream, Jesse looked back up at Beca and let his arm drop from the branch.

"Do you maybe think this all has something to do with the bite?"

Beca shrugged and dropped her head back with a groan, "It probably does. I'm hearing things I shouldn't be able to hear. I'm smelling things I shouldn't be able to smell."

Jesse snorted, "Smell things? Like what?"

"Like," Beca started, focusing her senses and immediately picking up on something coming from Jesse's jacket pocket, "Like the mint icebreakers you have in your pocket."

Jesse rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, "I don't have any-" He pulled out the circular plastic case of mint icebreakers that he had thought he finished already but there was one more left, "Okay. That's weird."

Beca sighed and continued walking, Jesse following suit and catching up to walk beside her.

"Yeah and it freaks me out like what if this is all symptoms to something really bad?"

Jesse wrapped his arm around his friend and gave her a little shake, "Beca I'm sure your fine," Jesse stopped walking, "Although."

Beca turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Although what?"

Jesse found the look on Beca's face amusing. Her eyes were widened and her lips were parted. She looked nervous and terrified and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with her.

Jesse released a dramatic sigh, "Well, I've heard of this condition called Lycanthropy and you're showing all of the symptoms."

Beca began to hyperventilate, "Oh my go-is that bad?!"

"Yeah it's horrible. But only once a month." Jesse gave his best 'Sorry to be the barer of bad news' face and rested his hands on his hips.

Beca frowned, "Once a month?"

Jesse bit his lip and nodded, "More specifically on the night of a full moon," There was a pause, "Awwoooo-"

Beca punched his arm and groaned as she continued walking, "I fucking hate you."

Jesse chuckled and jogged over to her side, raising his hands in surrender, "You _said_ it was a wolf that bit you."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Can you maybe try to be an adult for five seconds? There could something seriously wrong with me."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh, "I know! You're a werewolf! Y'know, grrrr and all that sort of thing." He raised his hands and curled his fingers as he gritted his teeth and growled like a dog.

Beca narrowed her eyes at him and kept her mouth shut as they continued walking.

Jesse looked down and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, "Alright, I'll stop. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find it's because tomorrow night's a full moon."

Beca lowered her gaze to the ground and bit her lip. Her skin was suddenly hot and her throat slightly tightened.

"It's also my mom's anniversary, remember."

Jesse shut his eyes, having forgotten the date of Beca's mothers death. He placed a comforting hand on her back before moving to her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'll go with you to visit her tomorrow night if you want?"

Beca smiled reassuring, "No, I'll be fine," Sucking in a breath and forcing herself to bring back her signature smirk, "Besides, Chloe invited me to Aubrey's party so that should keep my mind off of it."

Jesse's jaw dropped, "You're going!"

Beca chuckled, "Yup."

"On a more important note," Jesse wiggled his eyebrows, "Is this a date?"

Beca sighed and looked up at the trees, "That's the real question. She said we're gonna be fast _friends_ but you know-"

"FRIENDZONED!"

Beca swatted his arm, "I'm staying positive."

"You know, that's great," Jesse said, biting back a laugh, "We should all have dreams and ambitions."

"Shut up," Beca pouted.

Jesse wiped away an imaginary tear and patted Beca on the back, "My dear friend, my prayers are with you during this tough time in your life."

Beca pushed him away, "Oh, save me the dramatics."

During the push, Jesse lost his footing and tumbled back, the back of his feet hitting something and causing him to fall. Jesse narrowed his eyes up at Beca who continued to walk without acknowledging his predicament. He began to push himself up when he turned his head to side and suddenly released a girl-like shriek. Scrambling up and off the ground, tripping over his feet on his way to Beca who had whipped around expecting him to be dying.

"What the hell?!" Beca yelled, practically having to hold Jesse up by his armpits.

Jesse pointed vigorously behind him, "T-The body! I fucking tripped over the fucking body!"

Beca's eyes grew, "What!"

Jesse back up against a tree while Beca went over to take a look. Beca crouched over to where Jesse had fallen and immediately jolted back when she saw leaves and twigs spread around and on the top half of the dead body. It was a woman, most likely in her early twenties.

Beca stood back up and walked over to Jesse, pulling him by the jacket and walking back towards Jesse's car.

"We gotta go."

They passed the small stream when Jesse glanced to the side and came to a halt, tapping Beca's shoulder and subtly pointing to the left.

Beca turned around and stared back at the man making his way over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" The man asked rather annoyed, "Huh? This is private property."

Beca suddenly felt a strange feeling in her chest. Something was drawing her towards this man and she didn't know why. She didn't know him, not even recognize him. But she couldn't shake this feeling away. Her heart was racing and her skin was hot, Beca felt herself growing more and more uneasy. Something about this man wasn't rubbing her in the right places.

For the lack of response from his friend, Jesse assumed that because of her inability to act under pressure, he should answer.

"We're sorry, man. We didn't know."

The man looked between the teenagers and stood up straight, he towered over them in a way that made them both feel nervous and intimidated.

"Leave." He said.

Beca felt herself obliging as she pulled Jesse by his sleeve, leading him down the trail and leaving the man to walk back from where he came.

Once they reached Jesse's car, Beca slid into the passenger seat, waiting for Jesse to enter as well.

Jesse drove them back onto the highway before turning to his friend who had her head facing the window.

"You _do_ know who that was, right?"

Beca turned her head back around, "No. Who?"

Jesse half lifted his hands off the steering wheel as he spoke, "That was Luke," When Beca still seemed oblivious he elaborated, "Luke Hale."

Beca blinked in realization, "The guy who lost his family in that fire?"

"Yeah he's only like what...four, five years older than us." Jesse thought aloud, his eyes turning from the road to Beca. He took a moment to study her, his mind drifting back to how her abilities evolved on the lacrosse field. Then his mind drifted to their earlier conversation and how he joked about her being a werewolf, which, of course, couldn't be true. But what if. That's the question that revolved in his mind. What if..she was?

* * *

After numerous browsing of different mythological websites and research from books he checked out from the library, Jesse was astonished to learn that the act of werewolf-ism had been reported to be true in many different cultures. The bite is what turns the individual and the energy of the full moon is what triggers the transformation forcibly, although, other strong emotions, if not controlled, can trigger the transformation as well. Amazed at his findings, Jesse sat back in his desk chair and bit at the tips of his fingers. It was all making sense to him, the way Beca had been acting and how she preformed on the field that day. His best friend was a werewolf and he had the evidence to prove it.

" 'Sup, loser."

Jesse shut the laptop in front of him and swiveled around to face Beca who stood at the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hey."

Beca stepped inside and shut the door, plopping down on the bed and looking at Jesse who was either thinking too hard or daydreaming.

"Yoo hooo?"

Jesse looked up and shook his head and shut his eyes, "Sorry. I've been reading up on some stuff since I got home."

Beca snorted, "Four hours is a lot of reading. What nerdy things were you looking at?" She stood up and walked over to the desk, opening his laptop and looking at the screen. She skimmed the article and instantly rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? I thought you were gonna drop it."

Jesse sighed, "Beca, I know I was joking around before but..it's not a joke anymore."

Beca sniggered and folded her arms, "Dude, do you hear yourself? You're saying I'm a werewolf! Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

Jesse pushed himself up to his feet, "Then how do you explain all the shit you can do now, Beca! I saw you on the field...what you did wasn't just incredibly awesome, okay? It was impossible."

Beca rolled her eyes and went back to sit on his bed, "I made a good shot, so what?"

Jesse ran his hand down his face, frustrated, "There is _no_ way you woke up this morning suddenly capable of _flipping_ over people like that. Beca, I can barely get you to go on runs with me and then there you are running faster than I've ever seen anyone run!"

Beca took in a deep breath, "Jesse, just drop it."

Ignoring her, Jesse turned back to the laptop and pointed at the screen, "Do you even know _why_ a wolf howls? It's to signal its location to the rest of the pack. You said you think it was a wolf who bit you, did you hear a howl?"

Beca thought back to the night, she heard a growl and she may have heard a howl while she was walking back home.

"I..think so."

Jesse flailed his arms around, "It could have been signaling its location! Who knows, maybe a pack of them could have been around."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Of wolves?"

"Werewolves." Jesse clarified.

Beca stood up and made her to the door, "Alright, I'm leaving."

Jesse sprung up from his chair and quickly went over and slammed the door shut as Beca opened it.

"Beca! Listen to me, please. You said it yourself, something is seriously wrong with you okay! Accept it, you're a werewol-"

Beca pushed him back, making him stumble on a sneaker. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"If you say _werewolf_ one more time I'm gonna.." Beca snatched her hands away from him and felt herself fume with anger as she slammed her arm down and knocked over Jesse's desk chair. Her chest was heaving and her skin felt like it was on fire before she turned around to look at her terrified friend. Jesse soon slumped his shoulders when he saw Beca visibly calm down, her eyebrows lowering to give him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Jesse was about to respond when Beca made her way for the door, shutting it behind her. He didn't know how to convince Beca she was a werewolf. He wasn't even sure if his theory was even right but what he did know was that something was going on with his best friend and he be damned if he didn't help her through it.

With a sigh, Jesse picked up his chair, glancing at the back of it and soon turning it around and letting his mouth fall open at the sight of the claw marks slashed across the back of the leather chair.

* * *

The next day was the party and after getting reminded of said party at least five times before her third period by Chloe, Beca honestly couldn't wait. Normally on this day she would mope around her house, looking through old photos of her mom, maybe even visit her grave if she had anything to tell her. But now she had a party to look forward to. Finally something to get her mind off things. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her having a good time.

After school, Beca took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Hair damp and her towel wrapped securely around her body, Beca stepped back into her room where she found Jesse sitting on her bed.

"Dude!" Beca clung onto the towel, making sure all of her delicates were covered.

Jesse blushed and looked away, "Sorry..I uh-"

"If you say you came here to tell me more about the history of a werewolf, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Beca deadpanned.

Jesse snickered, looking back at Beca but all he was faced with was the closed bathroom door with the white towel hanging off the doorknob.

"I'm here to try and convince you not to go to the party tonight."

Beca emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, "Is that so, boy wonder?"

Jesse sighed, "Beca, it's a full moon and there's a massive possibility that you can turn and I just think if you would let me help you-"

Beca clenched her fists, "Jesse, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I thought you'd say that." Jesse pulled out his phone and went to this photo album, tossing the device over to Beca who caught it easily.

"You left that yesterday."

Beca looked down at the photo of the claw marks on Jesse's desk chair.

"So, I have long nails. I'll pay for it if you want."

His best friend was so dense it was unbelievable. Jesse brought her solid evidence and the fact that she still denied it was frustrating.

"For the record, the full moon isn't the only thing that changes you," Jesse said, "It's also strong emotions. What ever brings your heart rate up and I haven't seen anything or _anyone_ raise your heart rate like Chloe does. You can't go to the party."

Beca pursed her lips, "Jesse, I'm going to the party. But if it makes you feel any better I'll give you a call if I'm feeling...wolfie."

Jesse appreciated the effort but he didn't want to risk her possible exposure.

"Please, Beca."

Beca figured he wasn't going to leave until he received an answer that satisfied him so she agreed to stay home and in return he told her that he'll come back later that night with the supplies to help her during her transformation. After he left her room and house, Beca finished getting ready because there was no way she was missing that party.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like it? :) I hope you're all satisfied with the way i'm taking the story. Werewolf!Beca will be in the next chapter so I hope you guys stick around for that :) Leave me your predictions and your opinions :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	4. The Shift

Beca stood in front of her bathroom mirror after Jesse left, her reflection staring back at her while her fingertips grazed the place where she had the bite. Yes, past tense. It was before her shower that night when she took off the old bloody bandage and discovered that the bite mark was completely healed, with no scar to prove that the events that happened in the woods ever happened at all. Beca considered it a 'Outta sight, Outta mind' situation because if she told Jesse it would only feed his persistence of convincing her that she, is in fact, a werewolf.

"Yeah right." Beca mumbled to herself because, honestly, the entire idea of her actually being a supernatural creature was by far the most ridiculous things Jesse has come up with. And that's saying something. Beca pushed the thought out of her mind, everything having to do with werewolves was pushed to the lower depths of her brain, and walked out of her bathroom to go back into her room and retrieve her phone. She checked the time and she still had some time to kill before she needed to pick up Chloe.

John walked up to her bedroom doorway and leaned against it, he cleared his throat to get his daughters attention.

"So what's her name?"

Beca turned around and frowned, "What?"

John ducked his head and smirked, "Your date. Or is it just a party?"

Beca honestly didn't know the answer to that. She would like to call it a date but it also occurred to her that Chloe might just call it a party with a _friend_. Although, the new girl certainly made her gaydar ping, considering the fact that Chloe didn't care much for personal boundaries, as she demonstrated on the lacrosse field. Beca would definitely call it a date. But there was still a chance that it wasn't.

"Maybe both. But it being a date is mostly coming from my own interpretation."

"What's her name?" John repeated.

Beca found herself smiling, "Chloe Beale." She loved the way it sounded on her tongue, how smooth it flowed out. Beca never expected herself to be so lovestruck by that combination of words. The name was beautiful, matching perfectly with an even more beautiful girl. Beca wasn't sure what it was but just thinking about Chloe erupted a volcano in her chest, sending scorching heat through her veins which then flowed straight to her heart.

Maybe she was crazy. Beca hadn't known Chloe long enough to be feeling this way, the sudden urge to care for her, protect her. All this happened the moment Chloe's voice found its way to Beca's ears, she wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. It was like an instinct now, she couldn't explain it.

John tossed Beca his car keys and told her that he's taking a nightshift at the hospital and for her to have a good time. After her father left to go to work, Beca sent a text to Chloe telling her she was on her way.

* * *

Jesse sat crossed legged on his carpeted floor, hunched over numerous papers and books about the transformation during the full moon. He flipped through the pages of a raggedy old mythology book and read aloud.

"The shift during the full moon is told to be the most agonizing experience for the cursed individual. Learning to control the transformation can strengthen them, making them stronger once they accept the wolf."

Jesse sighed and ran his hand down his face. He nearly got his throat ripped open the last time he tried to convince Beca. She was going to have a tough time if she didn't learn to accept what she is.

A knock on his bedroom door tore Jesse away from his thoughts. Quickly pushing the research under his bed, Jesse climbed up on the mattress and grabbed his phone, looking down at his home screen.

"Come in."

Nick peered over the door before fully stepping inside, "Hey, kiddo. I got called into the station. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah." He watched his dad walk back down the hall and he waited to hear the front door open then close before jolting back up and heading to his closet to take out a duffle bag, carrying it downstairs into the garage where he grabbed his dads spare handcuffs and his old bike chain.

Jesse swung the bag over his shoulder and scurried out of his house, jumping in his Jeep and speeding to Beca's house.

Meanwhile, Beca pulled up in front of Chloe's house, lowering the volume on the radio and pulling down the vanity mirror, making sure her eyeliner wasn't smudged and if her hair was parted in the right places. Once she decided that she was good to go, she honked twice and waited.

Beca looked ahead at the empty street in front of her and squinted her eyes when she saw a figure of a man standing beside a tree facing her. She blinked and saw him turn, disappearing in the shadows. Before she can come up with a logical explanation, Chloe popped up right outside her window, making Beca jolt to the side in surprise. Beca unlocked the passenger door and shook her head with an amused smile on her face as she watched Chloe laugh her way around the hood of the car.

Chloe slid inside, "Hi!"

Beca smirked, "Ready to go?"

Chloe nodded and pulled the seatbelt over her front, snapping it shut. As they drove to the party, Chloe took a moment to look around the front of the car. She believed that you can tell a lot about a person just by the way they decorate their vehicle.

Chloe reached up and tapped the glistening microphone that was swaying side to side from its hanging place on the rearview mirror.

"That's nice." Chloe said.

Beca grinned, "I won the talent show in seventh grade. My dad thinks its something to show off."

Chloe giggled at Beca's modesty, "It definitely is. So you sing?"

Beca bobbled her head side to side, "Once in a blue. Mostly in the shower."

"You must be pretty good if you won the talent show." Chloe teased, watching how Beca's pale cheeks slowly turned pink.

"I guess I'm alright," Wanting to keep the conversation flowing Beca asked, "How about you?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows in question.

"Do you sing? Or have any secret talents?" Beca clarified.

"I do sing. I was in a choir in my old school." Chloe said with a smile on her face, then again when did she say anything without a mega-watt smile on her face.

Beca took a right turn and glanced over at Chloe, "Why did you move?"

Chloe shrugged, "We always do. I honestly don't even know how long I'm staying in Beacon Hills for."

"Hopefully it's your last stop for a while."

Chloe turned to Beca and bit her lip, "Did I grow on you already?"

Beca blushed, she hated feeling all mushy and all that crap, "Would it be weird if you did?"

"It'd be weird if I didn't."

"Why is that?" Beca asked, pulling up in the empty spot just in front of Aubrey's house.

"Because it's what I was aiming for."

Chloe stepped out of the car and waited for Beca on the sidewalk. Once Beca tried her best to comprehend what Chloe just said, she joined Chloe and braced herself for what waits for her on the other side of the double glass doors.

Beca opened the door and let Chloe step in first before closing it behind her. She tried her best to stick close to Chloe as they maneuvered their way through the mass crowd of teenagers. Everywhere she looked Beca saw someome either making out, dancing, or laughing. The floor was covered in red solo cups and streamers. The ceiling was covered with multicolored balloons. Beca felt someone grab her hand and when she looked she saw Chloe smiling at over her shoulder, telling her something about not wanting to lose her in the crowd. They walked through a hallway that was polluted was different framed pictures of Aubrey. If only Beca had a marker.

Chloe pranced over to the host of the party who was handing out red solo cups from a tray she balanced on her hand.

"Bree!"

Aubrey turned around and smiled at Chloe, "Hey, Chlo! Thanks for coming!" She turned her gaze to the person attached to Chloe's hand and instantly scrunched her nose, "Chloe, honey, I should have told you my mom doesn't allow pets in the house. Looks like your chihuahua is going to have to wait outside."

Beca glared at Aubrey, "Funny...because the only _bitch_ I see here is you."

Aubrey flicked her hair behind her shoulder and huffed, "Listen, Hobbit-"

"Guys!" Chloe stepped in. She looked from Beca and Aubrey and frowned at the way they seemed to be killing each other with the intense glares they shot to one another. You see, Chloe's the type of person that doesn't tolerate non happy things. If there's a predicament between two people she doesn't hesitate to try and fix things. One time during her morning run she saw a couple arguing and she took time out of her life to remind them that love isn't always easy, that they could work it out. Needless to say, Jennifer and Robert were happily married and it warmed Chloe's heart.

"Can you two manage to put the claws away for one night so we can all have a good time?"

Aubrey sighed and shot one last glare at Beca before handing the shorter girl a drink, "Try not to break anything while you're here."

Beca accepted the drink and forced a smile, "Will do."

Chloe turned to Beca once Aubrey walked away to continue handing out the beer. She reached out, invading Beca's personal bubble to push a stray strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

"Wanna dance with me?" Chloe asked, her fingers still hooked behind Beca's ear, her pinky tracing tiny circles on the space between Beca's hairline and her ear.

Beca cleared her throat, trying not to think about how good it feels to have Chloe touch her.

"Sure."

Chloe smiled and retracted her hand from behind Beca's ear to reach down and lace their fingers together, leading them into the backyard where the stereo blasted all of the good hits. They found a spot right in the middle of everyone else and Chloe's arms immediately found a place around Beca's neck.

"I love this song!" Chloe said over the music and teenagers shouting out the lyrics. The opening verse of Jason Derulo's Trumpets made its way to Beca's ears and she smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

Chloe smiled back when Beca finally found the courage to place her hands on Chloe's waist, testing the waters before fully wrapping one arm around her slim figure while the other hand gripped at her side.

Beca swallowed hard, parting her lips and looking at Chloe's eyes and taking a moment to appreciate how blue they were. She didn't know eyes could be that shade of baby blue, but it suited Chloe. It suited her personality, showing just how bright and care free she can be. Like a cloudless sky on a warm summer morning.

As the chorus picked up, Chloe swayed her hips along with it, matching the rhythm of the trumpets while Beca tried her best to keep up with her. Chloe giggled and bit her lip as she slid her arms back down, keeping her hands on Beca's neck, letting her fingertips graze the outline of Beca's jaw.

Beca was so caught up in all that was Chloe Beale that it took her quite a while to pick up on the feeling in her chest. The unsettling feeling of someone watching her. So she looked over Chloe's shoulder and instantly saw a figure of a man standing by the bushes and fense on the far right of the backyard. As the headlights of an oncoming car illuminated through the gaps between the blocked fense, she saw the light shine on the man and recognized him to be Luke Hale. His expression was serious like he was warning her of something and Beca had no idea how she was able to pick up on that. It was then when Luke nodded towards the sky that she followed his gaze but was confused when all she saw was the full moon. Beca looked back down and he was gone.

Chloe gripped her shoulders and Beca snapped her attention back at the girl in front of her.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe pulled away and shook her ass, giving it a slap before snapping over her shoulder as she walked back into the house.

Beca blinked and sucked in a breath, "Shit." She muttered to herself. Her heart was racing.

Beca suddenly felt a pang in her chest and she reached up to clench her shirt, searching for some type of relief as the pain refused to cease. She pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead and shut her eyes, gritting her teeth and letting out a choked whimper. Not wanting to deal with this in front of everyone, Beca tried her best to maneuver around the dancing teenagers while occasionally stopping to grip onto any surface she could find. To others she may have looked intoxicated, her footing was off and she was holding onto the wall like it was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Beca moved passed more people and more people asked if she was okay. She was seeing flashes of red before all she saw was what could only be described as infrared. Instead of actually seeing the people around her she saw the heat waves in their body. The music was now faded and was replaced with multiple rapid beats that Beca concluded to be their hearts beating fast as they drank and danced.

Beca finally reached the front door and pulled it open, managing to keep the pain sustained until she reached her car where she let out a cry of pain, banging her fists down on the steering wheel. Her eyes looked forward and up at the sky, the full moon was at its peak and it was surging down energy to her that seemed to encourage the pain in her chest to worsen. She needed to go home.

* * *

Jesse let himself into Beca's house with the key he copied early into their friendship. He shut the door behind him and made his way upstairs to Beca's room where he pushed the door open.

"Alright, ready to-"

The room was empty. Jesse dropped his duffle bag down by the doorway and walked further into the bedroom and into Beca's bathroom.

"Beca?"

With no sign of his best friend anywhere in the house, Jesse cursed under his breath and ran back outside and into his Jeep, speeding over to Aubrey's house.

Jesse made it to the party in record time and he rushed inside. Pushing through whoever was in his way as he shouted, "Beca!"

He stopped in front of a group of people he recognized from school, "Have any of you seen Beca?"

"Nah, sorry."

"Not recently."

"Check the backyard. She went out there with Chloe."

Jesse ran around the people scattered in the living room until he reached the backyard, craning his neck up as he practically shoved people out of his line of sight. He brought his hands up behind his head and sighed. Jesse hated the fact that he couldn't find Beca. That meant she was somewhere, alone, while the full moon was out. This was her first change and even though he didn't know everything about the process he knew enough to help her through it.

Jesse decided to head back to Beca's house hoping that it was the one place she would think to go. He walked back outside in time to see Luke talking to Chloe and opening the passenger door for her. Jesse waited until they drove off before running to his own car to head back to Beca's house.

Meanwhile, Beca pushed through her front door and struggled up the stairs to her room. The pain was becoming unbearable and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her body was shooting with the excruciating feeling of something wanting to make itself known. Beca went over to her bathroom and braced herself on the sink, gripping onto the sides and looking in the mirror while she panted through the pain.

"What the hell's going on with me?"

Beca glanced down at her hands and raised them up, seeing her fingernails grow from the cuticles and sharpen into dark claws. Beca looked back at her reflection when she felt something probe against her lips from inside her mouth. Hesitating, Beca widened her mouth and was shocked to see her average human canine teeth grow into razor sharp animalistic fangs. She closed her jaw once the pain in her mouth was sustained.

"F-Fuck." Beca leaned in to get a closer look at her eyes when the reddened vision returned. Her tongue darted against her newly sharpened canines as she watched the edges of her iris' emerge with a yellow shade. She noticed the orange flecks spreading out from her pupils, her eye color was no longer its normal brown shade. It turned into a bright yellow that she's only ever seen on most animals.

There was a knock on her door and her legs suddenly dashed out of her bathroom and she pushed the door shut.

Jesse knocked harder on the door, "Beca, it's me, open up. I can help you, open up!"

Beca snarled, "Go away!"

Jesse slightly pulled away when he heard the growl in Beca's voice. He licked his lips and tried a softer approach, "Beca. Please, let me help you."

"No," Beca said, suddenly remembering who it is she saw that night, "We have other problems."

Jesse frowned, "Beca, you're shifting. Nothing else matters right now-"

Beca slammed her palm on the door, "Listen to me!" She felt herself growing more and more angry, "It's Luke. I think he's the one that bit me and he could be the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Jesse froze, "Bec...Luke drove Chloe from the party."

Beca shot her eyes open, they glowed brighter as her anger increased. She pushed herself off the door, Jesse soon stepping inside but only catching a glimpse of his friend hopping out the window.

Beca landed with her knees bent and her claws digging into the grass. The pain finally stopped and soon her body was fuming with rage. The full moon shined down on her, giving her the strength needed to help her vocal cords vibrate as she craned her neck up and roared. Her face was scrunched up making her look more like an animal, more like a wolf. Her ears pointed at the tips and her senses were stronger than they've ever been.

That's when it hit her, the all too familiar vanilla aroma. Chloe. Luke took Chloe and wherever he was keeping her Beca was able to track her by scent. Beca growled and ran down the street with one thing in mind: Finding Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: Wolf!Beca ! I hope you all liked it :) let me know what you think so far and I'll keep up the pace with the updates :)!**

 **Have a good one, guys**


	5. Beca's Quirks

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, guys! School had me a bit occupied but I finally found time :). Look out for another chapter to my other story The Vigilante that I will be putting up hopefully sometime next week. Enjoy this chapter :).**

* * *

Jesse scrambled out of his car once he pulled up to Chloe's house that night. He didn't know where Beca had run off to but in the mean time he thought he should check to see if Chloe was even home before anyone started panicking. He knocked on the door repeatedly and obnoxiously. Stepping away to look up at the windows to see if anyone was home to hear him.

"Come on.." Jesse murmured, raising his hand to slap it against the newly polished door only to have it open just as his palm grazed it.

A middle aged woman, who Jesse concluded to be Chloe's mother, stood at the doorway with an eyebrow raised and a hand gripping onto the doorknob while the other rested on her hip.

Jesse smiled politely despite the pants that occasionally escaped his lips.

"Mrs. Beale, hi. Sorry to interrupt your night, I know it's a bit late but I'm a friend of your daughters," Now he was rambling, Mrs. Beale blinked slowly as he continued, "And this is gonna sound..crazy. Well, depends how you take it or interpret it-"

Mrs. Beale called over her shoulder, "Chloe!"

Jesse scrunched his face in confusion and looked inside the house. He looked up at the railing on the second floor to see Chloe looking down at him with an equally confused face.

Then his mind drifted off to Beca, "Shit.."

Chloe walked up to the doorway and stepped ouside to stand in front of Jesse.

"What's up?"

Jesse scratched the back of his neck, "Umm..the party. I saw you leave with some guy."

Chloe nodded and it was noticeable that she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah. His name was Luke and he said he's one of Beca's friends. Honestly, if she wasn't feeling well she could have at least told me instead of sending some random guy to take me home."

Jesse blinked, "So he just..took you home?"

Chloe folded her arms and leaned back against her front door, "Yeah. He didn't talk much but he did say he was gonna make sure Beca was in good hands."

Jesse turned his head and muttered, "Yeah the hands of a murderer."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Jesse smiled, "Um, alright then. Well, I'll get outta your hair and I'll..see you on Monday."

Chloe squinted her eyes at Jesse's odd behavior. She waved goodbye while he walked back to his Jeep that had been parked with its front wheels on the sidewalk.

Jesse drove away with sweaty palms gripping the steering wheel.

"Beca, where are you.."

Meanwhile, Beca was running through the woods with the help of her newly acquired senses to lead the way. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow, the young werewolf was seeing in heat waves, the movements of every living creature around her was perfectly visible in her reddened vision. Beca shot her arm out and used her claws to latch onto a tree, slowing her pace and giving her time to study her surroundings. Beca stepped forward when Chloe's scent seemed to have stopped there.

Beca looked up and immediately bared her fangs and snarled at the sight of Chloe's jacket hanging off a tree branc. She caught the scent of another person and the anger fumed in her chest.

"Where is she!" Beca growled, whipping around when she heard a twig snap but was met with empty space behind her.

"She's safe," Luke's voice seemed to be coming from every direction. The leaves were rustling on the ground just in front of her, "From you."

Beca's vocal cords vibrated when a growl made it's way through the space between her fangs. She took a step forward when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. She pushed herself up and narrowed her eyes at Luke who was baring his own fangs at her with a pair of bright blue eyes to match the menacing look he was giving her.

Beca sprinted forward, slashing her claws towards him. The echoes of their growls erupted around them as claws and fangs grazed the others skin. At one point, Beca grabbed Luke by the shirt and flung him towards the tree behind him. Her strength surprised them both. Luke stayed there on the ground, propped up on his elbows, watching the young werewolf in front of him take a moment to acknowledge what it is she was recently given. The power in her, Luke sensed, was certainly nothing he's ever seen before.

Luke's ear twitched to the side when he heard a faint set of voices followed by the sound of a shotgun being reloaded. He turned to Beca who was still dealing with the affects of the full moon, bent over at her waist with her hands cradling her head. Luke stood up and grabbed Beca by the arm.

"We gotta go."

Beca bared her fangs, "Tell me where she is!"

Luke felt a growl erupt in his throat and pushed her against a tree, "Now's not the time. She's safe and if you wanna be too you're gonna have to trust me."

Forcing the anger to subside, Beca nodded. Luke moved to the side when a distant sound of a crossbow shot from behind them. The arrow flying towards them and impaling the tree beside them.

"Shut your eyes!" Luke yelled, shielding his eyes from the blinding light from the sparks that shot out of the arrow. Beca, however, didn't have time to process what had just happened. She suffered the pain in her eyes and the shrill noise that followed. Beca braced herself on the tree when a pain shot through her forearm that was placed against it.

Luke shot his head towards Beca when he heard her cry out in pain. He first noticed the arrow sticking out of her arm before he looked over his shoulder and saw the group of men making their way towards the werewolves. Cursing under his breath, Luke went over to Beca who was now back to her human self, flat teeth shown from behind her parted lips as she looked forward at the men, one in particular was holding the crossbow that most likely was used to shoot her.

Beca cried out in pain once again when the arrow was snapped off her forearm by Luke who again grabbed her and pulled her away.

"We gotta go!"

Aside from her now throbbing arm and hearing her pulse pick up as she and Luke ran for their lives, Beca heard the voice of her attacker say, "It seems Luke has found himself a Beta."

Once they were out of sight and far from their attackers, Luke dropped Beca to the ground to recover while he paced in front of her.

Beca held onto her arm, feeling the sweat slide down the side of her face as she looked up at Luke.

"Who were they?"

Luke sighed and turned to the young werewolf, "Hunters. A specific type of hunters who have been hunting us for centuries-"

Feeling the anger return, Beca forgot about her arm and shot up on her feet, "Us?! You mean you! I heard that dude say YOU'RE name, not mine!" The audacity and the nerve Luke had was seriously annoying Beca to no end.

Luke looked at her with disbelief, "Why are you so upset, Beca? Listen to yourself. You _heard_ him clearly. You have the speed and power that people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

Beca gritted her teeth, "I don't want it."

"You will and when you do you're gonna need MY help to control it. This is the worst time to push me away, you need me."

Luke reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You need to trust me."

Beca was reluctant but quickly found herself nodding. Luke stepped back and shut his eyes for a second before opening them, shining Beca his bright blue animalistic eyes as a sense of reassurance. Once he heard Beca's heart return to a steady beat, Luke spun on his heels and ran passed the trees.

Beca sighed and looked down at her arm, wincing when the injury was healing but the pain had yet to cease. It was still dark out, most likely passed her curfew. The leaves rustled from beside her feet, one finding its way in the loop of her shoelaces as Beca shuffled her way back to the highway. Finally returning to the concrete, Beca walked along the road, keeping away from the occasional cars that drove by. Not wanting to go home yet, Beca made her way to the cemetery, deciding to pay her mom a visit despite of her anniversary already being over.

* * *

It was nearly five in the morning when Jesse parked in front of the cemetery. After finding out that Beca wasn't home, nor around the neighborhood, he decided that the only other place was here, visiting her mother and when he saw a girl sitting with her back against a headstone with her knees up to her chin, he knew he was right.

Jesse cautiously walked up beside her, "Bec?"

Beca looked up, "Jesse. Hi." She watched him drop down beside her.

Jesse mirrored Beca by bringing his knees up and lacing his fingers on top of them, looking up at the orange colored sky as the sun began to rise.

"So, how did you're uh...first full moon go?"

Beca didn't have to turn to Jesse to know that he was fighting the urge to smile and gloat on the fact that he was right. Because, as he would say, he always was.

"If you even _mutter_ about how right you were, I'll punch you in the throat."

Jesse chuckled and nudged her in the side, "Being a werewolf certainly turned the bitchiness up to ten, huh?"

Beca glared at him, "You're an asshole."

Jesse laughed and dodged the hand that came around to punch him in the arm, "Alright alright," Beca pulled away and returned to her previous position, "It's just so awesome, Beca! You're a fucking werewolf!"

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on her mother's headstone, "It may be awesome to you. To me it just feels like my normal life was taken away from me."

Jesse raised his eyebrow, "Isn't a change in your 'boring life' something you wanted?" He asked, making air quotes as he spoke.

Beca shrugged and shifted so she was facing him, "Dude, you weren't there. I was fighting Luke and sure being able to do all that stuff was pretty cool but then we were attacked by these..hunters and now that I have them to worry about I rather keep my old 'boring life'."

Jesse tuned out everything she said after the word 'hunters', "What do you mean by hunters?"

Beca raised her arm, "I mean werewolf hunters," she twisted her arm so Jesse can see the wound that was nearly closing, "One dude shot me with a fucking crossbow. A crossbow!"

Jesse pursed his lips, "Well, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"I overheard a phone call my dad was having and they were talking about the other half of the body."

Beca blinked, "How does this even apply to anything?"

Jesse smiled excitedly, "They found animal hairs on the body and guess what it was," just as Beca opened her mouth to respond, Jesse finished his own sentence, "It wasn't a mountain lion like the press believed it to be! It was a fucking wolf!"

Beca sighed, "So I was right when I said it was Luke?"

Jesse nodded, "Most likely, we'll have to look into that. See. Now you might be right about something along with my own accomplishment of being right about the werewolf thing." He teased, challenging her earlier threat.

Beca smirked and clenched her fist, "I'm gonna strangle you one day."

Jesse pushed himself up, "With your werewolf claws!"

Beca stood up, "You're gonna have way too much fun with this."

"Hell yeah I am!" Jesse called out over his shoulder while he walked back towards his car.

Beca looked back down at the headstone, reading the name carved into it, **Nicole Mitchell** , and scrunched her eyebrows. She thought back to that night, the police telling her father that the cause of his wifes death was an animal attack. Now years later, the events were reoccurring but now she knew more. It wasn't a mountain lion that killed that girl in the woods. It was a wolf. A werewolf, Luke Hale. If this had any connection to her mother at all, Beca needed to know.

* * *

Beca stood in front of her locker Monday afternoon, looking through her history notes because apparently she had a pop quiz the next day. She flipped through the pages before giving up and shoving the book back inside her locker, groaning as she stuck her head inside.

A familiar scent found its way to her nostrils and she slowly pulled away, looking over her shoulder to see Chloe opening her locker. Beca gulped and shut her locker before hesitantly walking across the hall to Chloe.

"Hey."

Chloe recognized the voice but didn't turn around to confirm it.

"Hi."

Beca bit her lip and subconsciously looked around to buy her some time to think of her next sentence. The hallways were relatively empty with the occasional conversations around them. She turned back to Chloe and sucked in a breath.

"Listen, about the party-"

Chloe turned to her, "Just forget about it. I just wish you would have told me that you weren't feeling well instead of just abandoning me."

Beca nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Can you give me another chance to prove to you that I'm not a total bitch?"

Chloe chuckled, "A total bitch? Are you admitting that you're a bit of a bitch?"

Beca smirked, "We all have our quirks. Mine just happens to be my sarcasm and tendency of being bitchy...just ask Jesse."

Chloe giggled, letting Beca know that she was back on good terms, "I'll take your word for it."

Beca shifted side to side on her feet, "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

Chloe smiled and tilted her head, "Am I going to regret it?"

Beca scratched the tip of her nose and grinned, "Probably but I'll try to prevent that."

"Then it's a yes." Chloe said, the hallway soon filling up with students as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "Walk me outside?"

Beca nodded and followed Chloe out the front entrance and waited by the benches. Chloe looked over at the group of girls dressed in the lacrosse uniforms.

"Do you have practice today?"

Beca looked over her shoulder and saw her teammates beginning to enter the building.

"I guess so."

Chloe giggled and shook her head at the fact that Beca wasn't even sure. Besides Aubrey, Beca had been the only other person to help her feel welcome to the new city and she was grateful for that. Chloe was determined to keep this girl close.

"You should go then." Chloe said, at the sound of a car horn coming from behind her she turned around and saw the familiar red car, "There's my dad." She turned to Beca and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "For good luck. See you tomorrow."

Beca managed to keep her excitement in control, "Thanks. See you." She watched Chloe walk over to the car before turning around to head back inside for practice. Just as she was about to walk up the front steps she felt a foreign feeling in her chest. This feeling felt like a warning.

Beca turned around slowly and locked eyes with Chloe's father. He sent a bright charming smile her way which Beca acknowledged with an awkward wave. Beca recognized him. He was the man that shot her friday night. Knowing this only made her feel like she wanted to crawl under her bed in search of safety.

"MITCHELL! Practice is starting, get your ass in here!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the sound of Aubrey's voice and continued up the stairs and into the locker room where she found Amy relacing the mesh net in her crosse.

"What up, Shorty! Ready for practice?"

Beca sighed, "I hope."

Amy patted her friend on the back, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make first line."

Beca changed into her uniform and looked over at Aubrey who was talking to her friend, Stacie Conrad, before turning back to Amy.

"Thanks, dude, " Beca followed close behind Amy as they walk out of the locker room and onto the field, "Do you know if the guys team is practicing today?"

Amy pursed her lips and squinted her eyes as she tried to recall what set up was placed on the bulletin board telling the teams of who was occupying the field that day, "I think they're finishing up in a few minutes."

Beca nodded and looked forward at the field, confirming Amy's theory when she saw Jesse running towards the goal and jumping in the air to make the shot. Seeing him fist pump when the ball went straight through the gap between the goalies legs.

The girls dropped their gear on the benches and took their seats as they waited for their turn to practice and set up the lineup's. Beca chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not meaning to tune out Amy who was talking to her about their first game that was coming up. The coach blew the whistle, telling the boys to take a quick break so the girls can begin.

Jesse jogged over to Beca when he saw her sitting with Amy.

"Ladies."

Amy bumped her fist with Jesse's gloved hand, "Looking good out there, Swanson. Of course, I'll be looking way better but you're a close third."

Jesse frowned, "Third?"

Amy wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders, "Shorty's second, obviously. Have you not seen this spider monkey!"

The coach motioned for Amy to join the girls in the huddle and Beca quickly grabbed Jesse by the collar of his burgundy jersey that matched her own and pulled him down beside her.

"Ah! What the hell!"

Beca then began to hyperventilate, panting and whining as she began to explain to Jesse of what she had just learned about Chloe's father.

"So..Mr. Beale shot you?" Jesse asked, breaking it down to better understand the ridiculous coincidence he's ever heard.

Beca nodded, "With a fucking crossbow."

"Chloe's father!" Jesse exclaimed, completely baffled.

Beca slammed her hand down on the bench, "Yes her father!" Ignoring the questionable looks that were shot her way, Beca brought her head down to cradle in her heads, "Oh god, he's gonna kill me."

Jesse was lost for words, "D-Did he recognize you?"

Beca shook her head.

Jesse sighed in relief, "That's good then. You're in the clear."

Beca lifted her head, "I heard him say Luke's name and how Luke found himself a Beta. I'm pretty sure that means ME, dude! Oh god!"

The coach blew the whistle, shouting at Beca to join them. Jesse grabbed Beca by the collar of her jersey and patted her on the shoulders.

"Don't think about it right now. Focus on lacrosse. Push away everything that has to do with the fact that your crushes father wants your head on a silver platter."

Beca looked at him horrified, "Dude!"

Jesse nodded in understanding that what he said was not helping the situation, "Right. Sorry. Just go out there and kick ass."

Beca jogged onto the field and joined the circle that Gordon was standing in the middle of. She squeezed herself next to Amy and caught half of the coaches sentence.

"-You get out there. Show me that you're in it to win it because I won't tolerate slackers."

Aubrey shot a glare at Beca, "Hear that, Mitchell? This is your last chance to back out."

Beca narrowed her eyes and ducked her head when she felt her vocal cords vibrate as a growl erupted in her throat. From what she experienced, anger seemed to be something that caused her to shift and she needed to find a way to control that if she's going to be on the same team as Aubrey.

Coach Gordon blew his whistle once he gave the girls their positions. Beca was once again the center. She got the ball and quickly ran passed those who tried to take it from her as she made her way to the goal. Just as she was about to make the shot, Aubrey slammed her body against Beca's, smirking as the shorter girl went down with a thud.

Jesse straightened up from his seat on the bench and winced when he saw his best friend go down.

"That..definitely hurt."

When he saw Beca dig her gloved fingers into the grass, Jesse bit his lip.

"Shit. Not now, Bec, please."

Coach Gordon went over to Beca and bent down.

"I hope that was just a warm up, Mitchell."

Beca gritted her teeth and refused to respond as she turned her head to look at Aubrey who was smiling smugly at the rest of their teammates.

"Mitchell. Tell me that was a warm up."

Beca's eyes glowed yellow when her gaze returned to the grass, "It was just a warm up, coach."

Coach Gordon pushed her back to her position and blew the whistle, "Mitchell said it was just a warm up, everybody. Let's try this again!"

Aubrey scoffed, "With pleasure."

Amy noticed how Beca seemed a bit angry. Her friend was more focused on how she had her feet positioned when they waited for the coach to blow the whistle. When he did, Amy was barely focusing on the game but more on her friend who seemed to dash passed the opposing teammates. Amy stopped in her tracks when Beca practically shoved passed Aubrey, bringing the captain over her shoulder on her passing, and made the shot. Aubrey groaned in pain from her place on the ground, the coach and many other concerned teammates made their way to her side. Beca stayed in her place, knees and hands pressed against the grass, eyes glowly and fangs forming.

Amy watched Jesse run over to Beca, the worried expression on his face worried her and when he helped Beca to her feet and down the field, Amy couldn't help but follow them.

In the girls locker room, Jesse placed his gear down on the benches while Beca struggled to control herself, feeling her fangs press against the inside of her lips.

"Beca, just breathe." Jesse said, trying to calm down his friend but also trying to keep his distance.

Beca shook her head, "Leave."

"I'm not leaving you."

Amy appeared in the doorway, "What's going on? Is she okay-?"

Beca shot her head up and looked at her friends with her yellow eyes on display for them both to see, "Get away from me!" She growled, fangs fully emerged.

Amy and Jesse quickly pressed themselves against the lockers while Beca climbed up to the pillars above them.

"What the hell!" Amy yelled, running futher into the locker room and finding her way in the shower area.

Jesse gulped and looked up at Beca who seemed to be stalking his every move.

"Be-Beca! Calm down-woah!"

Jesse ran down the aisle of lockers when Beca growled and pounced down. He joined Amy who was leaning against the tiled walls of the shower, her chest heaving.

Beca bared her fangs and jumped towards them when Jesse lifted the fire extinguisher from beside him on the wall and aimed it at his friend, looking away as the carbon dioxide shot out of its hose, shooting Beca in the face causing her to fall back.

Amy walked over to Beca with Jesse behind her. They watched their friend lift off her helmet and look up at them.

Beca panted, "What happened?" Completely dazed from being stunned with the fire extinguisher.

Jesse sighed, "You tried to kill us."

Beca turned to Amy, "Shit.."

Amy nodded in disbelief, "What the fuck was that?!"

Jesse helped Beca up to her feet, "It's a long story."

Amy raised her eyebrows when they began to let her in on what's been happening ever since the night Beca was bitten and Luke Hale. She couldn't say she didn't believe them. What she just witnessed made it hard for her to deny it anyway but she was always a believer of the supernatural, Beacon Hills was always a Hot Spot judging by it's history in many mythical books.

Jesse sighed and turned to Beca who was looking down at her hands.

"What do you think is triggering this?"

Her mind immediately went to Aubrey and how she felt when the captain continued to taunt her.

"Anger."

Amy smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, lacrosse is a pretty aggressive game."

Beca ran her hand down her face, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but there's only one person that might be able to help me-"

"Nope. If you say his name I'll punch you in the head."

Amy's eyes widened, "You can't trust that guy!"

"I have to." Beca mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: now Amy knows! Having an extra set of hands is always a good thing right? I always liked these three working together either way :). To answer a previous question on if Bechloe is endgame, it is, of courseeee. But I'm just building up to it but it will happen! Let me know if you're liking it so far :) i love reading your reviews!**

 **Have a good one**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?- Dude, take that pen outta your mouth cause we can't understand you." Beca sat beside Jesse in the passenger seat of his car, an opened bag in her lap with her hand fishing inside for another fry. Jesse had been explaining..something inaudible for the last five minutes and Beca finally cut in while Amy sat in the back seat looking at Jesse with an equally confused face as Beca.

Jesse dipped his head back, blowing out the pen and catching it in his lap. After stuffing two fries in his mouth, he turned his head to Beca.

"I was _saying_ we should probably come up with a game plan for every full moon," Jesse looked into the rearview mirror at Amy who was close to finishing her burger, "Unless you wanna continue running through the woods with your other canine friend."

Beca smirked and took a sip of her soda, "You're the only mutt in my life, Swanson."

Dipping his head to the side with a satisfied grin on his face, Jesse pushed the plastic bag in his lap to Beca's side and threw his arm over to grip onto the passenger seat, looking behind the car and reversing out of the In-N-Out Burger parking lot.

Amy leaned forward and spoke beside Jesse's head.

"So any ideas so far?"

Jesse slid one hand down the steering wheel and scrunched his eyebrows, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before looking down at the spiral notebook he had been writing in earlier.

"Well, I made a checklist for the things Beca will need. Just obvious necessities like water, handcuffs and chains-"

Beca looked away from the window to whip her head around to narrow her eyes at Jesse.

"I think the chains is a bit excessive."

"Like hell it is," Amy exclaimed, "You almost killed us today!"

Beca rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the dashboard, "Oh boo hoo."

Jesse sighed kindheartedly, "Beca, we're chaining you down. Until you learn how to control yourself we need to take some serious precautions. Full blown 50 Shades of Grey precautions. Handcuffs. Chains. It's all gonna be there."

Once Jesse pulled up in front of Amy's house, Beca smirked and lowered her feet.

"Are you gonna make me sign a contract too?"

Jesse snickered and covered his eyes, "I knew you watched it."

Amy patted the back of their seats and opened the door.

"See ya guys tomorrow."

"Later, Amy!" Beca and Jesse called out in unison while Amy slid out of the car.

On the way to Beca's house, Jesse slumped his shoulders and bit nervously on his bottom lip. His best friends safety was a top priority right now and he, of course, wanted nothing more than to have her be in full control but unfortunately stuff like that doesn't happen over night. But that doesn't mean Beca should trust Luke.

"Are you actually considering going to Luke Hale for help?"

"Why do you use his full name?"

Jesse sighed in a way that sounded like someone who was seriously frustrated but tried desperately to keep their cool.

"Luke Hale is.. _Luke Hale._ The guy that bit you. The guy that may have, but most likely did, kill that girl in the woods. The guy-"

Beca groaned, "I get it. He's The Guy. So what, he has enough experience with this to show me how to control it."

"Or he can use it to his advantage and convince you to use your abilities for..bad stuff." Jesse said the last part with a concerned tone, it was certainly a 84% chance that it could happen.

"Dude, just trust me. I _need_ to learn how to control the shift if I'm gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life."

Jesse knew Beca needed help. He just didn't like the fact that Luke Hale was the only option they, or she, had. This was a perfect time as any to keep their guard up and Beca may have a new set of claws and fangs but Jesse believed they needed more than that. They needed logical thinking. Going to Luke Hale for help wasn't logical but at the same time it _was_ logical.

"Fine." Jesse spit out in a childish attitude filled tone, "Anyway, now that that's settled, what ever happened with Chloe?"

The smile that grew on Beca's face was enough of an answer that he needed to know his best friend was given a second chance.

"Well, Romeo, how about taking her to the new bowling alley that opened up on 3rd?"

Beca blinked out of her daze and turned to Jesse who occasionally looked away from the road. She pulled at the hem of her white cami from the open space of where her plaid shirt draped off to the side.

"Bowling? Isn't that a little lame?"

Jesse scoffed, "Uh, excuse you. Bowling is perfect for a first date."

"Dude, I don't even know if she's even into girls."

"Then find out." Jesse suggested nonchalantly.

"Easier said than done, man." Beca saw her house coming into view and patted Jesse on the arm once he pulled up in front of her lawn.

"See you tomorrow."

Jesse raised two fingers and watched her slip out of the car and walk around the hood. He drove down the street towards his house when his phone began to ring, seeing the word Dad display on the screen he swiped his finger and cleared his throat.

"Ayooo!"

 _Son, care to tell me why I can't seem to find my spare handcuffs?_

* * *

Beca splashed water onto her face the next morning, rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt of waking herself up. She raised her head and wiped away the steam from her bathroom mirror, a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at her.

"Beca!" John called out from the hallway.

Beca shut her eyes for a moment before opening them and sighing in relief when her eyes returned to their normal color. Feeling a bit cautious, Beca bared her teeth and was relieved to see that her fangs didn't decide to make an unwanted appearance. At least she seemed to have some control.

The teenager walked out into the hallway to greet her father who stood at the landing of the staircase.

"Morning, kiddo. I left you your lunch money on the key tray by the door. I'm running a bit late so I won't be able to take you to school, can Jesse drive you?"

Beca nodded and pulled out her phone, "Yeah I'll call him."

John bid his daughter goodbye before rushing outside to his car. Beca walked back into her room and dropped onto her bed while her shoulder and cheek kept her phone in place. She finished tying her shoelaces before Jesse finally answered the phone.

 _What's up?_

"Dude, can you pick me up? My dad had to go to work."

 _Damn, I'm sorry. I just got to school._

Beca groaned, "Fuck.."

 _Bec, you gotta get yourself a car or something._

The sarcasm laced in his words made Beca's eyes narrow.

"You don't think I know that? Ugh, I'll figure something out. See you in a few."

Beca grabbed her bag that laid against the wall and made her way downstairs, stopping at the last step when a thought came to mind. With a hop in her step, Beca went outside and ran down the street towards the school. Thankful to her new abilities for providing her with enough speed to make it to school on time.

Meanwhile, Jesse sat in his English class with his lips drooping as his face, that was propped up on his palm, began to slowly slide off. Amy walked down the aisle to her seat in front of Jesse, with a smirk on her face, she leaned over and pushed his elbow to the side.

Jesse's face slammed down on his desk, whipping his head up, he blinked several times in an attempt to wash away the shock.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Why so sleepy?"

Jesse rubbed his forehead as the pain began to present itself.

"I was up all night researching stuff for a project."

"A project this early in the semester?" Amy asked skeptically.

Jesse leaned forward and tapped his pen against the tip of his nose. He parted his lips before sitting back in his chair, clearing his throat and slyly pushing away his spiral notebook out of Amy's reach. Amy saw this and whipped her arm around and grabbed it before Jesse can react.

"Amy-"

Amy raised her finger and flipped through the book. Several bullet points of information on something called Wolfsbane and another section of bullet points with information on silver.

"What class is this for and where can I sign up?" Amy asked mockingly, she handed Jesse back his book once she was done giving it a read.

Jesse slapped it close and looked around him to make sure no one was near enough to listen.

"Beca may trust Luke but I still need a bit more convincing-"

"Jesse-"

"I just wanna know how to fight against a werewolf. More specifically, Luke Hale-"

"Why are you using his full name?"

Jesse ran his hand down his face, feeling his patience quickly dropping.

"That's not the issue right now. Point is, knowing this is useful."

Opening the book again, Amy raised an eyebrow, "And what is it exactly?"

Jesse looked up at the front of the classroom when he saw their teacher walk in, greeting the class before walking over to her desk. Jesse pulled out his phone and quickly went to the website he had bookmarked the previous night. He scrolled down until a picture of a lavender colored herb with pedals lightly colored at the tip, growing darker as it reached the stem, appeared on the screen.

"This is Wolfsbane. It's used for traditional stuff for burials and what not. It's also used against werewolves."

Amy scrunched her nose, "Like a poison?"

"Something like that. Now, on to silver. A shot to the heart with a silver bullet will kill a werewolf instantly. See, stuff like this is important to know." Jesse whispered while their teacher began to talk to them about their lesson plan for the day.

Amy nodded in understanding, "You should tell Beca about this."

"I will once I see her."

"Amy. Jesse. Please pay attention for the sake of your upcoming quiz."

"Sorry, Ms. Greene." Jesse smiled sheepishly while Amy pursed her lips and turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

* * *

The hallways were flooded by students by the afternoon. Gathering at their lockers before either going to the cafeteria or hanging out on the bleachers on the lacrosse field. The shrill ring of the bell soon came to an end and was replaced with the chatter of the teenagers that occupied the halls.

Chloe walked across the hall from her locker to Beca's. Beca had her attention on the mesh net on her crosse, tightening it and pounding her fist against it to make sure she was satisfied enough.

"Hey, superstar." Chloe stepped into Beca's personal space, smiling brightly when Beca finally turned to her.

"Is that what they're calling me?"

"It's what I'm calling you."

Beca ducked her head to hide the blush but wasn't fast enough to conceal it if Chloe's immediate giggle had anything to say about it.

Chloe looked over at Beca's locker because, just like cars, a persons locker says a lot about them as well. Her eyes darted from the many polaroids of Beca and Jesse making silly faces at the camera, silly faces mostly coming from the hyper-active boy himself.

"Is Jesse like..your boyfriend?" Chloe wasn't sure why she may have sounded disappointed. The question was meant to sound like..a question. Not like she was disappointed as if the answer may affect her in anyway.

Beca caught on to the tone in her voice. She was confused herself but also a bit relieved.

"He's my best friend. By now, Jesse's like an annoying brother."

Chloe giggled again and it made Beca's heart flip and wake up the butterflies in her stomach who immediately began to flutter around. They stared at each other for a moment. As if searching for any unspoken words either one forgot to say. Before anyone can initiate the next sentence, Bumper slammed his crosse against the lockers behind Beca, startling both girls and making Beca release a low growl that thankfully no one seemed to hear.

"A word."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Idiot," when Bumper flared his nostrils Beca smirked, "You said a word-"

Bumper grabbed Beca by the sleeve and pulled her to the side and away from Chloe who began to follow them but soon stopped when Bumper raised his finger at her.

Beca narrowed her eyes when Bumper looked back at her.

"What do you want?"

Bumper grinned and shrugged, "What ever it is you're getting."

"Now..you've lost me."

"Your _juice_ , Mitchell."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows together, "Uh..Tropicana? I like Berry Punch a little more but-"

Bumper slammed his fist against the locker beside Beca's head.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Who are you getting _it_ from!"

Beca raised her eyebrows in realization, "You mean steroids? Dude, I don't do-...Are _you_ on steroids?"

Bumper licked his lips and gritted his teeth, "Fine, don't tell me. But I WILL find out how you're suddenly so good at lacrosse."

After another shove by her least favorite person in the world, aside from Aubrey, Beca went back to Chloe who stood there with a straight face.

"Is he always an asshole?"

"Pretty much."

They began to walk down the hall when Chloe stopped.

"You're _not_ though, right?"

Beca snickered and shook her head, "No, I'm not taking steroids."

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like it :). Let me know what you think and if you have any questions. Thanks for the support, guys!**

 **if you read my other story The Vigilante i will have the next chapter up most likely this weekend hopefully if I have time but I will try my best to put a chapter up. I have a bunch of drafts written that just need a few touching up so look out for a new chapter for The Vigilante :).**

 **Have a good one**


	7. Is This A Date?

"I never pegged you for the bowling type." Chloe was in the process of tying the laces on the scratched up red and white bowling shoes when she turned over to Beca who was sitting beside her on their bench, eyebrows scrunched together as her eyes scanned the neon lit bowling alley. Multiple families and even kids from their school were scattered around the room. Beca could have sworn she saw Aubrey with her pack of barbies three aisles down, she was thankfully for the dim lighting for keeping her presence hidden from her mortal enemy. Maybe that term was a bit excessive but whatever.

Beca realized that Chloe had spoken and when she turned to her...date? Chloe was staring at her with eyebrows raised, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well Jesse recommended it as a first-" Beca cleared her throat before her tongue betrayed her, "Time hang out..spot."

Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew what Beca was about to say and yes she was disappointed when their supposed 'hang out' wasn't labeled as a date. She liked Beca. Their first encounter was definitely an interesting one but it's the interesting ones that make great stories to how they met. There was something about Beca that made her stand out from the rest. Something Chloe was very interested in learning and maybe even being a part of, if Beca let her.

"Well, remind me to thank him. I love bowling." Chloe winked at her date. She was labeling it and no one can stop her. She stood up and looked through the different types of bowling balls that were lined up. Spinning them around to check the numbers pasted on them.

Beca walked up behind Chloe and looked over her shoulder, the sudden close proximity sent goosebumps up both of their arms. Chloe kept her cool and made the bold move of leaning back until she felt Beca's front press against her. A mischievous grin grew on her face when she heard the faint sound of Beca's breath hitch.

Beca licked her lips and slipped her hands into her front pockets.

"I expect to be impressed then, Beale."

Chloe spun around with a hot pink bowling ball in her hands. They were closer than Beca had thought, close enough for her to get a full whiff of her new perfume. Romance by Ralph Lauren. Nice.

"Ditto," Chloe pressed the ball against Beca's chest, "You first, Mitchell."

Beca scoffed and took the ball into her hand, "Best ones go first, huh."

Chloe smiled and motioned for Beca to step forward.

Beca looked forward at the pins that awaited to be knocked over by her unbelievable skill. She raised the ball and lined it up to her eyes, squinting them slightly before taking a step forward and releasing the ball and watching it roll down the lane in a perfectly straight line. By then she figured her stardom was fulfilled so she turned around and smiled smugly at Chloe who was trying her best to stifle her chuckles. Beca frowned when she didn't hear the pins knock down. She turned around and narrowed her eyes while she saw her ball roll into the gutter.

"What the fuck?"

Chloe walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Need some pointers?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I know what I'm doing." She insisted but Chloe wasn't buying it.

Chloe walked over to their bench and returned with another ball, handing it over to Beca and turning the girl around before pressing her body flush up against Beca's back. Running her hands down Beca's arms, Chloe placed her hands over Beca's and positioned them in the correct places on the bowling ball.

"Keep them like this." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, enjoying the reactions she was getting: shuttered breaths and lip biting.

Beca tried to keep her attention and focus on her hands and even the music that played around them through the speakers that were placed all around the room. But having Chloe's body pressed against her own was a bit distracting to say the least, it felt good. Beca liked to think they fit perfectly well together, no matter how disgusted she was to even _think_ of something so corny. Beca was getting mixed signals. Chloe had shown how touchy feely of a person she is naturally but to Beca it seemed like she was a bit more touchy feely around her. Was that anything she should cling on to? She wasn't sure yet.

Chloe cleared her throat when she realized she lost Beca, mentally. When her date blinked twice and turned her head slightly to lock eyes with her, Chloe smiled brightly and nodded down towards their joined hands which have somehow linked together with their fingers laced.

"Put your fingers in the hole."

Beca swallowed hard at Chloe's poor choice of words and followed suit with the instructions before waiting for the next. Chloe lowered their arms into another position, instructing her of how to throw the ball and soon standing back when it was time for Beca to put her training to the test. Watching the ball roll back towards the pins, wincing when it began to swerve to the side but blinking in surprise when she managed to hit two pins.

Chloe clapped excitedly, "Yay! We're making progress. But I _am_ a great teacher, if I do say so myself."

Beca rolled her eyes out of habit, adding a smile while walking back to the bench with Chloe behind her. They sat down in silence for a moment before Chloe broke it with a small giggle.

"Is it weird that you're the only one I seem to really like in Beacon Hills?"

Beca smirked and rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, "Not at all. There's only a selective few that I actually enjoy the company of and you," Beca bopped Chloe's nose with her finger, "Made that list."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip before speaking in a low voice, "Lucky me."

Beca's eyes betrayed her when they flickered down to Chloe's lips, quickly shooting back up and locking with the bright baby blues in front of her. Chloe smiled and soon found herself leaning in, stopping slightly as if to ask Beca for permission to continue any further. Beca wasted no time on leaning in as well, internally jumping in excitement for getting the right signals from Chloe. They were, not even, four inches from each other when someone cleared their throat from behind them. They moved away from each other and looked up to see Stacie and Aubrey smiling down at them.

"I thought I saw you here, Chloe. But I didn't know it was with...Mitchell." Aubrey said Beca's last name like it left a poor taste in her mouth but she tried her best to smile passed it.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond before thinking better of it and opted for a sweet smile. She looked over at Beca who wasn't ashamed to show her irritation for having been interrupted. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Beca's, lightly stroking her thumb across Beca's wrist.

"Yeah, we're..." It was alright to call it a date in her _head_ but out loud? "Just hanging out."

Chloe kept her eyes on Aubrey so she didn't see the way Beca's face dropped. Aubrey quirked her eyebrow and moved around the bench to the panel in the center of their little station.

"Well, how about we play teams? Stacie and I versus you two?"

Stacie hummed, "Hmm. That sounds pretty cool. Are you two up for it?"

Chloe nodded and turned to Beca who seemed to find agreeing physically painful. The first ones up for each team were Aubrey and Beca. The one that seemed ready enough to be the first to go up was Aubrey so Beca stayed back, subconsciously leaning her shoulder against Chloe's.

"I'm gonna get annihilated." Beca murmured when Aubrey walked up with her ball, each step filled with purpose and confidence, obvious that she knew what she was doing.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek, "Calm down. You'll be fine, just remember what I taught you."

Beca was too distracted from the tingling feeling Chloe left on her cheek to realize that Aubrey got a strike and was voicing her victory on her way to her and Stacie's bench.

"Your turn, Mitchell. Wake up."

Beca shuffled up to her feet and grabbed a ball that the three figured would be too heavy for the small girl to carry but she carried it with ease, even adding a nonchalant swing on her way up. The lane seemed longer and more narrow when Beca stepped before it. She blinked a couple of times to focus her vision and raised the ball up to aim before following through, tentatively watching the purple ball roll down the lane and, unfortunately, roll into the gutter at the last second.

Aubrey snorted, "Nice shot, Mitchell."

"Nice shot, Mitchell." Beca mimicked in the girliest voice she can make as she kicked at the waxed floor in defeat.

Chloe pushed herself up and grabbed a ball before going over to Beca.

"Lemme try a new method."

Beca allowed herself to be spun back around to face the lane once again. Chloe leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think about Aubrey. Don't think about anything...except..me," Chloe bit her lip and leaned closer to Beca's ear, "Naked."

Beca's eyes shot open and before she can question this new type of teaching, Chloe skipped back to their bench. Beca licked her lips and steadied her breathing, shutting her eyes and slowly opening them. Her eyes glowed yellow for a moment while she studied the lane in front of her, and before she knew it, the ball was flowing out of her hand and speeding down the lane, hitting all ten pins.

Beca's eyes flickered back to their normal color, she smiled brightly at her strike, shooting her arm up to steady the body that launched itself on her side.

"Wow. Now I know what motivates you." Chloe purred.

Beca turned to her and blushed, lowering her gaze because she was slightly embarrassed but then again she was glad they were heading in the right direction.

Stacie clapped and looked at Chloe, "What did you say to her?"

Chloe shrugged, "Words of encouragement."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca before shooting up from her seat and marching over to the food counter. Beca and Chloe returned to their seats to praise over Beca's amazing strike. Chloe's wandering hand occasionally finding its way to Beca's thigh while they talked. Beca needed to thank Jesse when she got home.

They never discussed their almost kiss that night. After dropping Chloe off at home, Beca was planning to give it another try when Chloe's father appeared at the doorway, greeting them both before telling Chloe that her mother needed help with dinner. So there was no kiss that night. They never confirmed it to be a date either but Beca had a feeling there was going to be a time and place where her questions will be answered and she had a feeling the odds will be in her favor.

* * *

Jesse shot his nerf gun at his web cam the next morning when he received the Skype call from Beca. Peeling the suction cup dart off the webcam, Jesse smiled cheekily at Beca who seemed to have gotten an early start that morning.

"Why is Beca Mitchell awake an hour before school starts? Someone call Nasa because I'm sure the answer to that question is beyond our understanding."

Beca flipped him off and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a yawn and dropping her head down to her keyboard.

"Duuuude."

Jesse snickered, "What?"

Beca spun herself around in her desk chair, "You were right about bowling."

Jesse fist pumped, "I knew it. So tell me everything. I want all the details from start to finish, my friend."

Beca ran her tongue over her top teeth before clicking it on the roof of her mouth.

"I'm not sure if it was a date but I think it also..wasn't _not_ a date."

Jesse processed that for a moment, "Why do you say that?"

Beca averted her eyes and smiled, "We almost kissed."

"What! Oh man, dude, that's awesome! Then it was definitely a date."

Beca shook her head, still skeptical to put a label on the previous night.

"Nah, she told Aubrey we were just hanging out. Which is probably my fault because-"

"Aubrey was there?!" Jesse exclaimed, "That is betrayal. How can you not call me."

Beca rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with the feather pen she had lying on her desk.

"She was being a bitch as usual so you really didn't miss much."

Jesse shook his head and blinked, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought our friendship revolved around trust!"

Nick opened the door to his son's room and peaked inside.

"Hey, Jess. You're gonna be late."

Jesse dipped his head back and groaned, "Fiiine," Looking back at Beca on his computer screen, he said, "I'll see you in school?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah. See ya."

Jesse signed out and swiveled around to face his father who tapped on his watch.

"I know I know."

Nick ruffled Jesse's hair as he passed by him, "Atta boy."

* * *

Amy whipped her jersey on Beca's back after practice that day after school, earning a yelp from the werewolf followed by a low growl.

"Bitch."

Amy smirked and walked out of the locker room. Beca was the last to hit the showers that afternoon so she took her time to grab her towel and soap, walking over to a stall and pushing the curtain aside and turning the water on. The steam flowed around her while she ran her loofa over her arms and chest, suds forming with every stroke, a soft tune building up in the pit of her throat before finding its way past her lips. The chorus of Titanium echoed off the tiled walls of her stall as Beca's smooth alto voice rang throughout the locker room, Beca was busy lost in her own world to realize that her curtain was being pushed aside.

"I love that song!"

Beca whipped around, "Dude!" She pushed the curtain shut, grabbing what ever was in her reach to cover her delicates before turning the water off.

Chloe pushed the curtain aside again, "Beca, calm down. We have the same lady parts. Although, I can see why lacrosse is such a big thing here. It's great for the booty, huh?" She winked.

Beca blushed and pressed herself deeper into the wall, "Are you seriously flirting with me _right now_."

Chloe giggled, "Would you rather I not?"

Beca looked over her shoulder at the smiling girl, "I'd rather have some clothes on."

"So you're not opposed to the flirting." Chloe winked again, making Beca have certain thoughts about a certain ginger.

Beca shut her eyes and turned her head back, pressing her forehead against the tiles.

Chloe bit her lip, "Anyway, I was looking for you because I wanted to go on another date."

Beca slowly and cautiously turned her head back around, "Another?"

Chloe nodded confidently, "I'm calling last night a date," Chloe suddenly turned slightly vulnerable, "If that's..okay with you?"

Beca smiled despite her current state and fully turned around when she was certain she was fully covered.

"Yeah. Another date sounds nice."

Chloe smiled brightly and ducked her head, "Cool." She looked back up and made no effort to hide the fact that she was rather enjoying Beca's lack of clothes, her eyes raking down every water droplet covered surface on Beca's body. Once Chloe's eyes flickered back up to Beca's, she bit her lip, fairly certain that her eyes must have grown immensely darker. For the sake of the schools policy and of her respect for herself and for Beca, Chloe handed Beca her towel and stepped away.

"I'll text you the details."

The shower curtain was pushed back into place and Chloe was strutting out of the locker room, leaving Beca standing there with a flustered face. Maybe it was because of the steam around her. Her eyes glowed bright, Chloe had more than just one affect on her and Beca wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.


	8. It Takes Two To Make A Good Kiss

"Chloe, honey, can you help me find my car keys?" Chloe's mother, Samantha, was propped on her knees in the living room, looking under the couch and under the coffee table. Even though these were the last places that her car keys will be, but isn't that where everything ends up? In the last place you'd check?

Chloe galloped down the hard wood stairs, amusedly rolling her eyes at the sight of her mother before joining in on the search from the other side of the living room.

"Where was the last time you saw them?"

Samantha extended her arm under the couch, craning her neck up to look at her daughter who was paying more attention to her cell phone than the clutter on the ledge of the fire place.

"If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be having this conversation with you."

Chloe scoffed in astonishment at the sass that escaped her mother's mouth.

"Do you want me help or would you rather be late to work?"

Samantha gave up her search and stood up, "It's a lost cause anyway. I'll get your father to drive me." She turned her head and called up the stairs, "Henry! Can you drive me to work?"

Chloe leaned against the pillar of the fire place and smiled down at her phone which soon turned to a giggle that caught the attention of her mother. Samantha raised her eyebrow and walked over.

"Who're you texting?" Samantha teased.

Their relationship was certainly more of a best friend bond. Chloe loved that. She never had a problem with telling her mother any of her secrets or even hesitated to let her in on the juicy gossip she heard about in school. So to have her mother so invested in shoving her nose into Chloe's private life was a normal occurrence and never even bothered Chloe at all, unless it was a bit...not suited for her mothers ears. Other than that, Chloe will tell her anything.

Chloe clicked her home button and looked up through her lashes.

"A friend.." She trailed off because she loved to see her mother suffer with curiosity.

Samantha hummed, unconvinced, "Mhm. Would this _friend_ go by the name Beca. The same girl that took you to that party?"

Chloe tapped the tip of her nose twice, "Ding ding ding."

"She's also the same girl who bailed on you. I still want to meet this Beca and give her a piece of my mind."

The two ladies of the house turned their heads to see Henry walk down the stairs, having heard parts and bits of their conversation and decided to give his own contribution.

Chloe shook her head and smiled, "Dad, it's not that serious."

Henry puffed out his chest before exhaling loudly, "I still want to meet her."

Samantha poked her daughters side, "Me too."

Chloe licked her lips and looked back down at her phone when it vibrated again. But instead of it being Beca to add on to her list of cheesy pick up lines that she hated to hear, Aubrey's name flashed on the screen, telling Chloe that she was outside.

"My rides here." Chloe announced to her parents who were in the middle of discussing how being organized is an essential way of living and if Samantha _was_ she would have never lost her keys.

Henry raised his eyebrow, "Is it Beca?"

Chloe propped herself up on her tippy toes and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, "No. It's Aubrey."

Once her daughter walked out of the house, Samantha swatted her husbands arm.

"You need to be nicer!"

"Nicer? Just because Beca's a girl doesn't mean I need to soften up on the Protective Dad tactic."

Aubrey waved at Chloe and while she walked down the trail of her front yard. Rolling down her window, Aubrey glanced at her reflection on her side mirror and turned to Chloe.

"Andale! Lets go!"

Stacie reached over Aubrey from her place in the passenger seat and unlocked the back seat door for Chloe who scurried around the hood of Aubrey's car. Stacie looked at Chloe from the rearview mirror and spoke when they made eye contact.

"There's a scrimmage today after school, are you coming?"

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows, "Scrimmage?"

"It's like a practice match. The boys team are versing the girls." Aubrey chimed in, driving down the road in the direction of their school.

"Oh! I'll definitely come."

Meanwhile, Jesse parked his jeep in the schools parking lot with Beca in the passenger seat. Beca huffed and turned her head to her best friend.

"Stay away from silver and purple flowers. Got it."

Jesse raised his finger, " _Lavender_ flowers."

Beca kept her eyes trained on him while she unbuckled her seat belt, "Purple."

Jesse sucked his teeth and grinned. They hopped out of the Jeep and leaned against the hood because they were too early to head inside. Or too early to be late, in Beca's case. They spotted Amy on the other side of the lot and waved her over. Beca climbed up the hood and propped her boots on the front bumper.

"What up, bitches." Amy greeted.

Beca tiled her head, "Can't tell if that's a _dog_ joke or a term of endearment.."

"Little bit of both." Amy chuckled, she looked over at Jesse who seemed to have zoned out, "Did you tell her?"

Jesse blinked, "What?"

Beca slapped him in the back of the head, "I'm pretty sure she's talking about the wolfsbane and silver bullets. If so, yes."

Jesse rubbed the back of his head, "No need for the violence." He muttered.

A car, way passed anything they could ever dream to afford, passed by in front of them, a honk followed by multiple heads sticking out of the windows grabbed their attention.

"Ready for the scrimmage today, losers?" Bumper asked, a hint of sarcasm and mockery laced with his words.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Dude. I'm on your team, why am _I_ the loser."

Beca slapped his arm, "Hey!"

"Oh shut up, half your skills came from the bite." He mumbled.

Bumper smirked, "You're still no way as good as me, Swanson."

"I'm first line!"

"And I'm _captain_."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Stop being an asshat, Bumper. Isn't there a group of girls waiting to reject you somewhere?"

Bumper flared his nostrils, "You know what!"

"BUMPER ALLEN! MOVE!"

Beca and her friends looked over at the screaming voice. They saw a bright red car behind Bumpers with Aubrey sticking her head out the window.

Rolling his eyes and sticking his middle finger out at the three friends, Bumper drove away to look for parking. Beca locked eyes with Chloe who rolled down her window to smile up at the werewolf.

Aubrey glared at Beca, "You better be on your A game today. I refuse to lose to _Bumper_."

Beca gave her a thumbs up, "Great words of encouragement, Cap!"

Amy joined in and saluted her, "Yes, sir!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and drove on to follow Bumper's path of looking for parking. Chloe winked subtly at Beca as they passed, Beca smirked and winked back.

Amy saw the exchange and nudged Beca's knee before Beca hopped down at the sound of the bell.

"What was thaaat?"

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nooothing."

"Mhm." Jesse teased.

They walked into the school, Jesse and Beca parting ways with Amy who had her locker in the next hallway. Beca and Jesse opened their lockers simultaneously and grabbed the stuff needed for their first class.

"Word of advice." Jesse said.

Beca turned to him, "What."

"During the scrimmage. Don't focus on Aubrey or Bumper, just find something that'll hold you down in a way..." Jesse leaned his shoulder on his locker once he closed it, positioning his bag on his other shoulder and looking across the hall over Beca's head at Chloe who just opened her locker.

"Like an anchor."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows and followed his line of sight, blushing and quickly turning away. Jesse smirked and lightly shoved her shoulder.

"We don't need you," Lowering his voice, Jesse continued, "Wolfing out on the field."

Beca shot her eyebrows up, "Sure thing, Jesse. Because I'm up to the point where I can control whether or not I _wolf out_."

"Sarcasm isn't a good defense mechanism, Beca."

"Thank you for the diagnostics, Dr. Phil."

Jesse snickered as they began walking, coming closer and closer to Chloe's locker. Beca kind of wanted her to see them but kinda didn't because she wouldn't know what to say after a 'hi'. But because the universe hates her, Chloe turned around after closing her locker, smiling at Beca and Jesse before joining them.

"Hey, guys."

Jesse smiled, "What's up, Chloe. You coming to the scrimmage today?"

Chloe looped her arm with Beca's, happy that the girl didn't tense or pull away.

"Of course."

Beca smiled, "Awesome."

Jesse cleared his throat and pointed at the classroom they were nearing, "This is me. See ya later."

Chloe waited until they reached the double doors that led to the field before stopping.

"I'm not really in a rush to get to class..."

Beca grinned, "What would you like to do then?"

Chloe bit her lip and looked down the hall for any remaining teachers or other staff that may escort them to their classes. She reached down and took Beca's hand in hers, lacing and fiddling around with their fingers. During their...date? At the bowling alley, to Chloe it seemed pretty clear that Beca liked her way more than a friend. That's what she was hoping for. Why was she feeling so hesitant? They almost kissed! She even gave Beca the opportunity to stop her but she didn't, she continued to lean in.

Beca raised her eyebrow when Chloe stayed silent. It looked like she was thinking about something, thinking hard, as if the outcome of whatever she was thinking would affect her in some way that she couldn't come back from.

"You okay?" Beca asked, kind of hushed. Kind of concerned.

Chloe looked up and gave Beca a tight smile, "Teach me how to play lacrosse?"

Beca blinked at the random question. She expected Chloe to tell her something a little more personal. Or...she wasn't really expecting anything in a way, but _that_ was something she didn't think Chloe would ask. So she agreed because why wouldn't she? She couldn't tell Chloe that she wanted to talk about other things. Other things revolving around what happened between them in the bowling alley. Beca also couldn't tell Chloe that she could hear her heart beat quicken when she asked her that question, telling Beca that it wasn't what she wanted to ask.

They walked on to the field and lucky for them, there was lacrosse sticks and a basket of balls placed on the benches. Beca walked over and grabbed two sticks and a ball before rejoining Chloe in the center of the field.

"Take this," Chloe grabbed the crosse that was handed to her, "and just..catch the ball."

Chloe giggled, "Have you ever taught someone how to play?"

Beca smirked, "You're the first. Honestly, this is my first year playing."

"That's hard to believe." Chloe raised her eyebrow and raised the stick, in a position that was obviously wrong because Beca walked over to her and moved her hands and fingers around.

Beca let her hand linger on top of Chloe's for a moment before taking a step back, not being aware of the knowing look Chloe was giving her.

Chloe licked her lips and smiled at the way Beca seemed more into explaining the concept of the sport, practically rephrasing everything Jesse had told her from how to steal the ball, how to catch it, how to throw, because she's certain that's all they'll need to cover for what they'll be doing for the remaining of their time there on the field.

"Ready?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Chloe nodded and not a second later the ball was tossed in the air towards her. She parted her lips and took a few steps back before raising the crosse and swiftly catching the ball. Beca smiled and raised her eyebrows, impressed but of course it's not very hard to catch a ball. Chloe tossed it back with great form, Beca caught it easily. They went back and forth a couple more times, Beca adding a few trick shots to show off a bit.

Chloe dropped the crosse on the grass, dropping down beside it. She smiled up at Beca who was walking over to her.

"That was fun."

Beca nodded, "Yeah, you're not too bad."

Chloe chuckled, "I had a great teacher." She turned to look at Beca and smiled when she was already looking at her.

Beca felt something in her chest tighten. Nothing alarming but it was something. But when Chloe began to lean in ever so slightly, Beca felt the need to speed up the process and just pin Chloe down to the ground. This feeling was a bit predatory. Like she wanted to feel the heat of their bodies join together, creating a comforting warmth that she's certain they can make.

There was barely enough space left between their lips when Beca realized she was leaning in too. Both stopped. Wanting the other to finish what they started. Beca flickered her eyes down to Chloe's lips and back up again to find Chloe looking down at her lips.

It came to the point where Chloe couldn't take the suspense anymore. She pressed her lips firmly against Beca's. It was soft at first, both testing the waters, familiarizing themselves to new undiscovered territory. Chloe then wrapped her arm around Beca's neck, pulling her closer while her other hand stayed planted to the ground, balancing her as she was slightly leaning back from the pull. Beca raised her hand and placed it protectively on Chloe's hip, sliding it up her side until she reached the crane of Chloe's neck, tangling her fingers in Chloe's red hair. Their lips were fitted perfectly together. The kiss feeling so normal and so right that it made them feel stupid for not doing this sooner.

Beca suddenly shot her eyes open, shocked to see Chloe's heat waves, her eyes were glowing and it worried her that they might not be the only ones that changed due to the raise in her heart rate. Beca pulled away softly, careful not to startle Chloe, and blinked hard until her eyes flickered back to normal. While Chloe fluttered her eyes open, Beca looked down at her fingernails, relieved to see that they were still in their normal form. She ran her tongue along her teeth, satisfied that they were still flat.

Chloe smiled, "Your eyes."

Beca froze, "W-What?"

"They're beautiful." Chloe muttered, raising her hand to lightly stroke the pad of her thumb across Beca's cheek.

Beca sucked in a breath before exhaling slowly, trying to calm her heart rate and steady her breathing. The werewolf licked her lips and jolted slightly at the sound of the bell. They must have stayed out there longer than intended. Beca stood up and extended her arm to help Chloe up. They walked back into the building when instead of looping their arms together, Chloe intertwined her fingers with Beca, both not even exchanging looks, they just went with it, liking the way it felt.

* * *

After school, most of the school met on the bleachers of the lacrosse field to watch the scrimmage game. Coach Gordon stood at the center of the field, fiddling with his whistle that hung around his neck while he looked down at the clipboard in his other hand. He glanced up for a moment and saw Jesse jog out of the boys locker room and onto the field with some teammates behind him. Gordon stuck out his arm as Jesse jogged in front of him, stopping the teenager in his tracks.

"Swanson, you're on goal for the first half."

Jesse frowned, "Goalie? Why?"

Gordon quirked his eyebrow, "Because otherwise, there's a cold space on the bench for you."

Jesse blinked and rubbed the back of his, "On second thought, I need a change in scenery."

The coach ruffled his players hair and shoved him away to get ready for the game. The girls began to pile out of their locker rooms not a moment later, Aubrey leading them onto the field. Beca and Amy hid away in the back, talking amongst themselves while Aubrey dictated their play for the game.

"So how are you feeling?" Amy asked, slightly concerned with how the werewolf will be acting during the game. Lacrosse is a very aggressive sport and with Bumper on the opposing team and Aubrey yelling countless amounts of demands, the pressure was on.

Beca sighed, scratching the bridge of her nose, "The same way I do before every game. Slightly nervous."

They reached the benches and sat beside Jesse who was leaning the side of his face against his crosse that was positioned between his legs.

"So coach put me on goal for the first half."

Beca barked out a laugh, "Oh my god! I'm going to _destroy_ you."

Jesse groaned, "I _know_. Go easy on me, please. If you feel like you're wolfing out please...try your best to aim for anything that isn't **me**."

Beca smirked, "I'll keep my cool."

Chloe shimmied her way out of her seat and went down to the benches that the players were in and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck from behind.

"Good luck out there."

Beca dipped her head back slightly, smiling brightly when she saw Chloe there. She had no idea what they were at this point but she was enjoying the closeness.

"Thanks." Beca said in a soft voice.

The coach blew the whistle and Chloe left Beca with a kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat.

Jesse stood up along with the girls and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What was that?"

Beca pursed her lips and clicked her tongue, "Progress."

Amy nodded at the answer, she saw it coming, of course. She pulled Beca away, wishing Jesse luck, and got into their positions.

The coach walked up to the center and looked around at his teams.

"Please try to remember that you both play for the same school. It's a scrimmage...not the playoffs." When no one said anything, he continued, "Now, Mitchell and Allen. Are you two capable of starting us off with the first face-off?"

Bumper smirked and made his way over to the center of the field, waiting for Beca to stand in front of him.

Beca turned to Amy who was in her defending position. Amy nodded and pounded her chest with a fist.

"Today would be nice, Mitchell." Gordon said, tapping his watch.

Beca tightened her grip on her crosse and walked over to stand in front of Bumper.

"Ready to lose?" Bumper muttered as they lowered to their knees.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Suck a dick, Bumper."

The coach blew the whistle and the game started. Bumper and Beca slammed into each other, trying to steal the ball that was placed between them. Using her shoulder, Beca shoved him back and swooped up the ball, running to the side to get a good look at who on her team was open. Hopping on the balls of her feet, cheers erupting from behind her, Beca pivoted when two guys ran towards her. She ran forward and passed the ball over to Jessica who proceeded up the field.

"So far so good." Beca mumbled to herself, trying to steady her breathing.

Beca ran forward, feeling the studs of her cleats tear away at the grass below her. She sidestepped and jumped over the guys that came in front her, trying to block her but only ending up on the ground.

"Posen!" Beca called out.

"Posen! I'm open!"

Aubrey ignored the cry coming from behind her as she ran forward and passed the defenders, shooting the ball with all her might. Jesse went for the lower corner, the small rubber ball shooting passed him before he reached it.

The girls jumped and cheered in glee, crowding over Aubrey for making the first goal. Amy jogged over to Beca and placed her gloved hand on her friends back.

"You okay?"

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, "Hang on." She saw Aubrey jam her finger against one of their teammates chest, Beca focused her hearing until all she could hear over the cheers was Aubrey and their teammate Jessica.

 **"Aubrey, this is ridiculous. It's not a real game-"**

 **"Jessica! What did I say!"**

 **"Don't pass to Mitchell."**

 **"That's right. We don't need coach replacing me as captain or YOU as co captain for someone who shouldn't even be here in the first place."**

The coach blew the whistle and Amy looked at Beca and frowned when she saw her friends shoulders rise and drop with every deep inhale.

"Beca.."

Beca's glowing eyes glared at the back of Aubrey's head as the captain returned to her position. She felt her fangs beginning to probe against the inside of her lips. Amy caught a glimpse of the bright yellow in Beca's eyes as her friend passed in front of her. With a nervous lip bite, Amy walked back to her position.

Jesse looked forward at Beca, she didn't have her head up, like she was trying to conceal something. Knowing that his friend will be able to hear him clearly if he spoke directly to her, he licked his lips and tightened his grip on his goalie stick.

"Beca? Y-You okay?"

Jesse watched for any change in her behavior. Beca seemed to have heard him, she raised her head slightly but just enough for him to see the flicker of yellow in her eyes. He cursed under his breath and tried to think hard and fast before the coach blew the whistle. But before he can speak to Beca again, the players in the center rammed into one another, signaling for everyone to start when the player of the boys team gained possession of the ball.

Just as Aubrey instructed them, other than Amy, the rest of the girls team kept the ball away from Beca and sent it towards Aubrey. Amy saw this and ran forward to Aubrey when the captain passed the ball to Jessica.

"What type of dictatorship are you running here, Posen!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "This team will go down to the dumps if Beca is captain. I can't let that happen."

Amy scoffed, "You're a stone cold bitch, you know that?"

Aubrey grinned, "It lets me sleep at night, Amy. Now get back to your post."

Beca heard every word. It only made her angrier. By now, her fangs were fully out and proud, her eyes shimmered and the mist of her huffs blew out of her mouth when she growled as she sprinted forward.

 **"Beca."**

The werewolf stopped and looked around, seeing everyone else focused on the game. She then realized the voice and how familiar it sounded.

 **"Beca."**

Luke Hale. Beca bared her fangs and looked around the side lines when she locked yellow eyes with bright blue ones on the far end of the field, standing beside the legs of the bleachers was Luke Hale.

"What do you want." Beca growled.

 **"You need to control yourself. If you shift in front of everyone, we'll be in more trouble than we already are. Keeping a low profile is essential by this point."**

"BECA! Get back in there!" The coach shouted, flailing his arms around.

When Beca looked back to the place that Luke stood, he was gone. Her eyes flickered back to normal and her teeth flattened. The werewolf ran back into the game, sprinting towards the guy who was getting ready to catch the ball that was tossed in the air. In a swift motion that amazed everyone there, Beca hopped into the air, stepping on his helmet and catching the ball midair. She landed flat on her feet and continued running forward where everyone was crowded. The people on the bleachers cheered her on when she spun around the defenders and beamed the ball towards Jesse who was on the verge of biting his bottom lip off. The ball flew passed the side of his head, the velocity and speed left Jesse with the sound of the wind whooshing passed his ear.

For the remaining of the game, the girls ignored Aubrey's demands and continued to pass the ball to Beca. The score ended with the girls beating the boys: 4-3. The coach blew his whistle and the teams crowded in front of him.

"Good game, everyone. Our first game against Fredrick High is in two weeks. Both teams be ready, be prepared. Hit the showers."

Amy and Jesse rushed over to Beca and spun her around.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

Beca pulled off her helmet, showing them her flat human teeth and normal colored eyes. They both released a sigh of relief before patting their friend on the shoulder.

"Thank god, shorty."

Beca sighed, "Luke was here."

Jesse's eyes widened in fear and anger, "What!"

"Yeah."

"Beca!"

Beca turned her head and saw Chloe running up to her. She turned back to her friends and waved them away.

"I'll tell you both later tonight."

Jesse and Amy walked away to head back into their designated locker rooms, leaving Beca and Chloe to stand in the center of the field. Everyone around them continued to talk on the bleachers, most likely waiting for their friends to come back from the showers.

Chloe squealed, "You were awesome!"

"Oh yeah?" Beca smirked.

Chloe lightly slapped Beca's shoulder at her modesty before sliding her hand up to rest at the back of Beca's neck.

"Can I?" Chloe asked, flickering her eyes down to Beca's lips, feeling the need to ask permission before proceeding any further.

Beca smiled and darted her tongue out slightly before cupping Chloe's cheek and pulling her towards her. Their lips met for a sweet kiss, nothing too intense, just filled with the perfect amount of serenity. They pulled away and smiled at one another before parting ways so Beca could get washed up.

* * *

Later that night, John opened the front door, revealing a smiling Jesse on the other side with Amy standing awkwardly beside him.

"Hey, John!"

John chuckled, "Hiya, Jesse. Who's this?"

"Amy. Nice to meet you, papa Mitchell."

Beca galloped down the stairs, "Guys. Come on."

John stepped aside and watched the kids run up to Beca's room.

"Should I...bring you up snacks?"

Beca looked over the railing at the top landing, "Sure."

The three made themselves comfortable in Beca's room, Jesse taking his usual spot on Beca's bed while Amy sat on the desk chair beside it. Beca stood by the door, leaning against it and wondering how to start her next sentence.

Jesse rubbed his hands together nervously, "So what did Luke say?"

Beca sighed, "Nothing that we didn't already know. I mean, it was something _in_ what he said that had me worried."

Amy frowned, "Well what would that be?"

"He said that if I shifted in front of everyone there we'll be in more trouble than we already are."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Could he maybe be talking about the hunters? That _is_ the obvious answer."

Beca shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe, I guess. But they haven't showed up since that night."

"It was a full moon that night. Maybe he's waiting."

Amy laced her fingers in her lap, "Can I just ask the question that we're all avoiding? What do you think Chloe will do if she finds out about Beca?"

Beca bit her lip, "I doubt she knows anything about her father."

Jesse shrugged, "You'll never know."

"How am I supposed to find out?"

"By charming your way to her inviting you over for dinner." Amy smirked, Beca's response interrupted by her father knocking on the door.

Beca turned around and opened it, thanking her father for the bowl of chips and cans of soda.

Beca tossed a can over to Jesse despite him saying to hand it to her to avoid shaking it.

"Dinner? I'll try, I guess."

Amy and Jesse shared a knowing look.

"What's going on with you two, anyway?" Jesse asked.

Beca tried her hardest to fight the smile that threatened to reveal itself. But when the corners of her mouth raised, her friends snickered, already knowing the answer.

"I can't really say anything because _I_ don't even know. We kissed twice but we haven't talked about what it all meant."

"Look at yooou." Jesse teased.

"Shut up."

Beca suddenly shot her head to the side when she heard a howl coming from outside. Jesse and Amy heard it too but remained startled by the sudden interruption while Beca slowly walked over to her window, as if she were being drawn to the source of the howl. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, flashing her yellow eyes at her friends.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for bechloe :). I hope you all liked it. Let me know your predictions and feedback on how the story is going so far.**

 **Have a good one**


	9. Lonewolf

Beca tracked the howl into the woods, the animalistic call still rang in her ears long after it stopped. She felt her ears perk up, searching for any sound or voice. The night was young, owls perched themselves on high branches while any lingering animal life scurried back to their resting place. The werewolf felt the leaves crunch with every step she took, reaching out to grab onto a tree for support as she stepped over a stump.

"I should have stayed home." Beca mumbled to herself. She walked further into the woods when she suddenly stopped. Up ahead was a burned down house, the roof was barely holding itself together. The sides were singed and with her heightened senses, Beca could smell the ashes from where she was standing. She took another step forward and then another until she was standing in front of the house. Beca took a moment to take precaution. This house was in no way welcoming her inside, but she still felt the need to enter. She tried desperately to convince herself that what she heard wasn't for _her_ to hear. The condition of this house was enough to convince any other sane person that they should turn the other way but Beca stood there, looking up at the chipped paint and burnt drywall.

When walking in, the uneasy feeling in Beca's stomach came back. A staircase stood in the center of the room, burnt furniture was leaning against chipped walls and somehow Beca found the need to stay, something drew her here and she needed to find out what.

"Beca."

 _Of course._

Beca looked up at the railing on the second floor landing, there stood Luke with the light of the moon illuminating off one side of his face as he stood in front of the window.

"Luke."

Beca watched him walk down the steps before deciding to take a step forward herself. Luke stopped at the last step and leaned against the railing, lacing his fingers together.

"You came. Good, I needed to talk to you."

"The howl was you?"

"It was." Luke took a pause, "Care to tell me what happened on the field?"

Beca shut her eyes and looked away, running her tongue across her top teeth. She had a feeling that would be the topic of interest.

"I don't know. I was..angry."

Luke shook his head, "You need to help me teach you how to control it. Once you control it you can learn how to survive on your own."

"My friends don't trust you. Not after what you did to me."

"And what have I done?" Luke asked, completely confused.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "What _haven't_ you done, dude! You did **this** to me!"

Luke hopped off the last step and stood directly in front of Beca, "I wasn't the one that bit you, mate. I'm the one trying to help you!"

Beca turned her head slightly to the side, her chest was rising and falling in a pace that quickened with every passing second. She clenched her fists at her sides and grinned.

"You're the one that tried to convince me that this..curse is a gift-"

"And it is when you learn to control it."

" _I don't_ _want it!_ " Beca growled, her eyes flickered yellow and her fangs bared. With her claws out, Beca grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the pillar beside the stairs.

Luke showed no reaction, he wasn't phased at all by the menacing look the young werewolf was giving him. He reached up and grabbed Beca's wrist and in a swift motion he twisted it, breaking the bones from their joints, causing Beca to release a cry of pain and drop down to her knees.

"What the **_fuck_**!" Beca cried, her eyes flickering back to normal and her claws retracted back into her cuticles while her fangs were slowly beginning to flatten back to her regular teeth.

Luke patted down the wrinkles of his shirt that Beca made and lifted her up by the arm.

"Number one: Pain brings you back."

"What?" Beca asked, cradling her broken wrist against her chest.

"Anger makes you shift and pain makes you human." Luke clarified, "If you continue to play lacrosse before I can teach you to maintain your control, people will get hurt."

"You're asking me to stop playing?" Beca scoffed, completely ignoring the fact that her wrist was fully healed.

"I'm _telling_ you. I won't have you risk our kind getting exposed because you wanna continue impressing your little girlfriend, Becky. We'll start your training tomorrow at a time and place of my choosing."

Beca watched him walk back up the stairs when she suddenly called out to him.

"Wait. You said you weren't the one that bit me..who was?"

Luke looked over his shoulder, "I don't know."

* * *

"I think you had one too many knocks to the head if you think Luke is trust worthy."

Jesse had just arrived to Beca's locker with Amy when she told them about the night before when she talked to Luke Hale. After hearing the story, Jesse was baffled to say the least.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I need to learn how to control it. Luke can help-"

"Turn you into a killer.." Amy chimed in, she shifted back and forth on her feet, pursing her lips.

Jesse pointed his thumb at Amy, "See, she gets it."

Beca glared at them with yellow eyes before letting them flicker back to their original color. She shut her locker and leaned against it, letting out a huff and a groan because she honestly had no idea what to do.

Jesse picked up on this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If it helps...how about you let Amy and I teach you ourselves at a time and place of OUR choosing."

Beca frowned, "How are you gonna do that?"

Jesse grinned and squeezed her arm, "I've got some ideas."

Amy quirked an eyebrow, "Are any of them legal?"

"..No." Jesse shook his head.

Beca sighed, "Will they cause me physical pain?"

"Oh yeah definitely." Jesse smirked, his eyes drifted off to the side and he quickly removed his arm when Chloe began to walk over.

Beca frowned in confusion at the sudden loss of contact until she spun around at the sound of her name.

"Beca. Hi!" Chloe smiled.

"What's up?" Beca asked, smiling back.

Chloe looked over at Jesse and then back at Beca.

"Can I talk to you?"

Beca nodded and scrunched her eyebrows, "Yeah."

When Amy and Jesse stayed in their places beside Beca, Chloe cleared her throat.

"Alone."

Amy and Jesse blinked in realization and quickly stumbled upon excuses about needing to be somewhere else and scurried away.

Beca watched them go before Chloe walked into her line of sight, the werewolf smiled and leaned her head against her locker.

"Everything okay?"

"You and Jesse seemed pretty cozy." Chloe muttered, looking down at her boots while Beca scanned her face.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked in a soft voice.

Chloe looked like she was trying to keep something at bay, trying to keep herself together while she stumbled for words.

"He had his arm around you and it just-you said he wasn't your boyfriend but you two seem really-"

Beca surged forward and pressed her lips firmly on Chloe's, catching the other girl off guard. With her hand reaching up to cup Chloe's cheek, Beca leaned deeper in the kiss, trying to put as much emotion in it as possible to reassure Chloe that obviously the only one Beca was interested in was..well her. Then again...were they even together?

Beca pulled away when she realized how much that question bothered her. She wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend. From the looks of it, so did Chloe because she was leaning in for another kiss.

Beca smiled and pressed her hand on Chloe's stomach, preventing her from leaning any further.

"Wait." Beca said in a soft hoarse voice that made Chloe's heart skip a beat.

Chloe looked at Beca with puppy eyes and bit her lip. Beca smiled sweetly and spoke again.

"Jesse and I are just really close friends. He's an affectionate guy but there's nothing there..in fact," Beca's smirk returned, "I'll let you in on a little secret."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"Jesse's basically in love with Aubrey, dude."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "What!"

"You can't tell her!" Beca pointed at Chloe with a firm finger and a smile on her face when Chloe began hoping on the balls of her feet.

Chloe pretended to zip her lips closed, "I won't say a word, I swear."

Beca chuckled and let her hand return to its place on Chloe's stomach, "Good. Or else I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Chloe giggled and silence fell upon them once again. The students around them chattered and shouted but it seemed like the two girls were in their own little bubble, isolated from the nonsense that surrounded them.

Beca looked back up at Chloe and tilted her head.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

Chloe blinked and shook her head, "No, actually. I wanted to ask you if you had any plans tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we can stay at my place and watch a movie, order in and just..hang out."

Beca nodded and licked her lips, "How's seven?"

"Perfect." Chloe said in whisper that barely made it to Beca's ears.

They were leaning into each other again and Beca found herself pushing Chloe back slightly with the hand that rested on her stomach.

"Wait.."

Chloe took a respectful step back and waited. Her eyes were searching for anything that told her that maybe they were crossing a line that maybe Beca wasn't ready for..or even interested in.

"I-If you wanna stop it's totally fine-"

Beca shook her head, "The opposite actually. I just...what are we? Is this just a hanging out sorta thing or..."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip, "I really like you, Bec. The feeling is mutual I'm guessing..?"

Beca nodded, "Definitely."

Chloe leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Let's go on with our date tonight and take it slow from there? I wanna do this right."

"Deal."

Chloe let her hands find Beca's waist before dipping down to claim her lips but before she can seal their deal with a kiss, the hand on her stomach pushed her back once again.

When Chloe opened her eyes she was shocked to see the darkness in Beca's eyes and how her bottom lip slid out from between her perfectly straight teeth.

Beca smirked, "You said we're taking it slow."

Chloe groaned, "Is it too late to take that back?"

Beca stepped around Chloe, "Yup." She strutted down the hall, leaving Chloe there standing with hooded eyes.

Later that day, it was finally time for lunch and Beca couldn't be more happy to leave her chemistry class. She and Jesse walked down the hall to Amy's history classroom and stood by the doorway while their friend spoke briefly with her teacher.

Jesse readjusted the straps of his bag on his shoulders and turned to Beca.

"So what did Chloe wanna talk about?"

Beca smirked, "She thought you and me had something going on."

Jesse snickered, "Really? Wow. If I heard that two years ago I would have agreed."

Beca barked out a laugh, "Ah yes. Your major crush on me when we first met was definitely...something."

Jesse held his hands up in surrender, "Ya can't blame me, Bec. You're not too bad to look at and I was fourteen. The hormones were haywire back then."

"They're haywire now!" Beca laughed, shoving Jesse back by the shoulder when Amy emerged from her classroom.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Jesse poked Beca in the side, "Beca's girl is jealous of me."

Beca swatted his hand away, "She's not my girl."

"Yet." Jesse sang.

Amy looked over at Beca once they continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Yeah what's going on with you two, shorty?"

Beca bobbed her head side to side, "We're taking it slow."

Jesse grinned and raised an eyebrow, "So you're just dating to see where it goes?"

"I mean, basically, yeah. She said she likes me and I obviously like her so..yeah, I think it's the right thing to do."

Jesse held his hand up to his chest, "How very grown up of you."

Beca shot him a look and they soon arrived at the cafeteria. The three of them scanned the room for an empty table, spotting on by the windows off to the left side. They made the line for lunch, grabbing trays from the bin on the metal counter.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked, looking at Beca with pursed lips.

Beca nodded, "Shoot."

"Luke said he wasn't the one that bit you. Does that cross him off the list of being the one that killed the girl in the woods?"

Amy looked over her shoulder to look at Beca because even she's thought about the answer to that very question.

Beca shrugged, "I dunno."

After getting their lunch, they sat at the table and talked amongst themselves for a while but the topic about the supernatural never strayed far from their minds. This was all so fascinating for them, even Beca felt the need to pinch herself whenever she woke up in the morning. She was a werewolf. A creature that she's only ever seen in movies and read in books. Sure it was awesome to people like Jesse and Amy but to Beca it was something that needed to be maintained before she was able to properly learn to enjoy it. Aside from everything, only one question lied in Beca's mind: Who bit her?

* * *

After school Beca decided to take a shortcut to her house from the woods. To others, the woods was a place that they wanted to steer clear from for obvious reasons, in fear of being another dead body found lying around. To Beca, however, she felt unbelievably care free. Maybe it was her wolf side or maybe she just enjoyed the quiet.

Beca felt a shift in the air around her, a twig snapped from behind. With her hands in her sweater pockets, Beca continued forward because soon she'll be on the road and soon she'll be home. Not that she was scared, no. Obviously not. It was early in the afternoon, the sun was still out and shining and, honestly, the woods looked beautiful. The different colored leaves acted like a blanket to the soil beneath her worn out vans. The trees towered over her, the branches blocked the sun in some areas but as she continued walking, the rays beamed down on the side of her face. Yeah, nothing to be scared about.

Another twig snapped and she could have sworn she heard a snarl. Beca gulped and picked up her pace, the road should be just up ahead.

Then there was that feeling that someone was watching her. Beca felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she whipped around.

"H-Hello?" Beca rolled her eyes at the way her voice sounded frightened and shakened. She was getting anxious and her instincts were telling her to leave.

Beca jerked her head to the side when she heard footsteps, she caught a glimpse of something running on all fours.

"Shhhit!" Beca took off running, huffing and puffing as she made her legs move as fast as they can. She jumped over fallen down branches and stumps, landing perfectly on her feet before she started running again.

Beca took a sharp turn and hid behind a tree when her throat felt like it was on fire. Her chest was heaving and she had hair sprawled across her face from all the running. She steadied her breathing, trying to focus her hearing long enough to tell if the coast was clear. Suddenly her phone began to chime repeatedly and Beca felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Shitshitshit." In a haste, Beca switched her phone to vibrate.

Peering around the tree, it seemed like no one was around but Beca knew better than that. She pushed herself back up against the tree when she heard a growl close by.

"Fuck." Beca muttered. She looked down at the big rock by her feet and with shaky hands she bent down to retrieve it. Beca looked around for a moment before throwing the rock towards a tree on the far left. The growl that followed along with shuffled feet only spurred her anxiety as she dashed forward.

The road was coming into view and Beca found herself sighing in relief when she was suddenly pulled back by the hood of her sweater. She let out a yelp and was immediately pinned down by the throat by Luke.

"And just like that..you're dead!"

Beca stumbled around words and curses before settling with, "Dude! What the fucking shit!"

Luke released his grip from around her neck and helped her back up to her feet. He dusted off his knees and pointed an accusing finger at Beca.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, mate."

Beca blinked in realization, " **That**! Was your test! That's how you expect to help me?! Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Luke waved her off, "Oh quit your whining. It was a simple scare tactic that _you_ should have delt with differently."

Beca slumped her shoulders, "But..with the rock. It was a good distraction, right?"

Luke stared her down before shaking his head, "You gotta learn how keep your heart rate calm and settled. I could hear the bloody thing loud and clear and it was obvious that you were scared and you can't be. You're a werewolf, Becky. And it's time that you started acting like one."

Beca snickered, "Bloody thing. See cause it's a heart and-"

Luke growled.

Beca cleared her throat, "I'll shut up."

"That'll be best."

Beca swayed her arms back and forth, "So, now what?"

Luke blinked boringly, "What do you mean?"

"Like..what's next? What else do you have to teach me?"

"Right right. Um, can I see your phone for a second?" Luke pointed at Beca's sweater pocket.

Beca reached in and fished out her phone, handing it over with scrunched eyebrows.

Luke spun it in his hands, "Next step is how to handle your distractions." He clicked the power button and there displayed on the screen was Chloe's name followed by texts that contained way more emojis than actual words.

"See this?" Luke raised her phone up for Beca to look, "She's a distraction and could have gotten you killed earlier because apparently..." He read the texts out load, "Telling you to _wear comfy clothes because we'll be lounging around, cuddled up on the couch, for pretty much the whole night_ winky face with a couple different colored hearts is more important than your life-"

"Dude. Not cool." Beca went to reach for her phone but Luke raised it higher out of her reach.

"It's not my job to be cool. I'm trying to help you, Becky."

Beca rolled her eyes, "It's _Beca_."

Luke smirked, "Whatever. Point is, you can't have any distractions while I'm trying to teach you how to survive. So, first thing on the list of things to get rid of is this," He waved Beca's phone at her before beaming it at the tree behind her, cracking the case and shattering the phone itself.

Beca bulged her eyes because, as sad as it sounds, that had to be the worst thing someone can do to her.

"Dude! Oh my- that was NOT necessary!" Beca dropped down to the ground and picked up what was left of her iphone. Which wasn't much and she prayed to the higher powers that her warranty covered this.

Luke shrugged nonchalantly, "Next thing on the list is your friends followed by Chloe who I honestly don't see why you're clinging onto that one considering the fact that her father wants to kill us."

Beca huffed and pushed herself up, "How do you know she even knows about what he's doing or even about _us._ "

Luke folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know she doesn't?"

"She hasn't really- it doesn't seem like-"

"Because you're in too deep. Blinded by your little puppy love and it has to stop."

"You're asking me to sacrifice a lot here, dude. My friends and Chloe? There has to be a way to teach me without isolating myself from them." Beca looked up at Luke pleadingly.

Luke shook his head, "People like us don't get to have normal lives, Becky."

* * *

Later that night, after convincing her dad that a car ran over her phone and she needed one as soon as possible, Beca laid on her bed with her headphones over her ears and her laptop beside her. Thankfully she had some music synced into it.

Her music was interrupted when a skype call ringtone blared in her ears. With a disgusted look on her face, Beca turned her laptop to face her and saw Jesse's goofy smile displayed in a small circle icon of his profile picture.

Tapping a few buttons, Beca removed her headphones and pushed herself up to sit with her legs out stretched.

"What's up?"

 _"I should be asking you. I'm getting radio silence over here, Bec. Where's your phone?" Jesse furrowed his eyebrows while fiddling with his rubix cube._

Beca shut her eyes, "Luke decided to use a scare tactic on me while I was walking home. He said I can't have any distractions and..he threw my phone at a tree."

 _Jesse looked at her with pure sympathy and despair, "He knows those things aren't cheap, right?_ "

Beca shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, "My life has more value. That's how he sees it. I get it, I guess. I just wish he used his words to explain it instead of my phone."

 _"Don't you have your date with Chloe tonight? You want me to give her the heads up?"_

Beca nodded, "Please, dude. Just tell her I'll be there at the time we agreed on."

 _Jesse grabbed his phone and quickly shot the text to Chloe, "On it." He pushed his phone aside after and looked at Beca._

 _"In my opinion, I think it's best if you had people around you. You know, to keep you grounded. Maybe that helps the process."_

Beca nodded, "I agree. I told him that but he said people like us don't get to have normal lives."

 _Jesse scoffed, "That's ridiculous."_

Beca shrugged, "Is it? I mean, look at Luke. The dude is competely alone. What if I turn out like him?"

 _Jesse leaned forward, "You won't. Just because he's a lonewolf, no pun intended, doesn't mean you have to be too. Don't worry, you have me and Amy. Luke can suck a lacrosse ball if he thinks we're going anywhere."_

Beca chuckled, "Thanks, man. Anyway, I should start getting ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

After ending the call, Beca hopped up off her bed and shuffled around her room, looking for a change of clothes, something comfy as is required and walked downstairs once she was done.

She found her father sitting on the couch with a bag of chips opened beside him.

"Hey, parental."

John dipped his head back and smiled, "What's going on kiddo?"

Beca found the walk around the couch required too much energy so she resorted to swinging her leg over the top of the black leather couch and slid down to sit beside her dad.

"I'm heading over to Chloe's in a few."

John hummed, "Mhm. Will her parents be home?"

Beca shot him a look, "Stop."

John chuckled, "Hey, I need to know. I don't know this girl."

"She has straight A's and probably hasn't done any sort of drug in her life. That's all you need to know." Beca scratched the side of her nose before patting John's thigh and standing back up.

John tossed over his car keys, "I better not find the seats down."

Beca groaned, "Dad...stop."

* * *

 **A/N: how are you liking it so far :). Let me know so I know to continue.**


	10. Self Control and Luke Hale

Chloe smiled brightly when she heard the doorbell ring that night. She scrambled off her bed and made her way downstairs where she saw her father in the process of answering the door.

Henry stared blankly at Beca while folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"You must be Rebecca."

Beca rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "It's Beca, actually."

Henry nodded slightly and remained planted in the doorway while Beca swayed back and forth, wondering if it was a bad time and if she should come back later.

"You do drugs, Rebecca?"

Beca blinked, "What? No."

Henry quirked an eyebrow, "Do you drink?"

Beca licked her lips and cleared her throat, "Once in a blue."

Henry seemed to appreciate the honestly because he stepped to the side with a slight grin on his face.

"Alright well make sure you're responsible when you do. Come in."

Beca ducked her head and nodded as she stepped inside, looking around briefly until her eyes drifted to the stairs where Chloe proceeded down.

"Hey."

Beca smiled, "Hi."

Chloe looked over at her father and narrowed her eyes playfully, "Next time can you hold off the scary dad questions?"

Henry patted Beca on the back, "It's my job as a father to make your dates feel uncomfortable."

Chloe grabbed Beca by the wrist and led her up the stairs, "We'll be in my room. Please stay down here."

Henry smirked, "No funny business."

Chloe and Beca reached the second floor when their fingers suddenly laced together as they walked up to a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is my playroom." Chloe said in a low husky voice, her eyes practically staring into Beca's soul as her hand wrapped itself around the knob.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Good to know, Mrs. Grey."

Chloe giggled and pulled Beca with her when she opened the door. The door shut behind them, Beca walked in front of Chloe as she took a look around the brightly lit room. She wasn't sure if it was the lights that dangled on the walls or the pink paint that blinded her until her eyes learned to adjust.

Chloe walked over to her bed and plopped down, tapping the space next to her until Beca caught the hint to join her. The werewolf shuffled over and sat down, pursing her lips with her hands clasped together on her legs. Chloe found the silence amusing because she could easily strike up a conversation but she wanted Beca to have a chance to start the flow of things.

Beca turned to Chloe and moved her hands around as she spoke.

"So what did you wanna do?"

Chloe leaned over and grabbed her laptop from her nightstand and brought it to rest beside her.

"We can start with a movie."

"Sounds good." Beca said, after a moment, her eyes drifted to the side and she suddenly found herself standing up from the bed and walking over to the window.

Chloe frowned, "What is it?"

Beca felt her protective instincts kick in and her eyes glowed as they scanned the outside, searching for any unwanted visitor that may have triggered this feeling. At the sound of a car door opening, her yellow eyes flickered down in time to see Henry toss a rather large duffel bag beside him before sliding into the drivers seat. Beca caught a whiff of gun powder and a rather strong scent that burned her nostrils before the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Beca?"

Beca's eyes flickered back to normal and she turned back around.

"I uh...does your dad always leave this late?"

Chloe shrugged, "He always tells me its work related."

"So he leaves every night?" Beca asked, suddenly interested in the whereabouts of her father. She felt obligated to know ever since he almost killed her, if he was roaming around the woods every night she needed to know.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you so interested?"

Beca averted her eyes and swallowed, "Sorry if I'm being invasive.."

Chloe smirked, "It's not a big deal. But yeah, he leaves every night but he never tells me where he runs off to."

Beca nodded and walked back over to the bed just as Chloe began to crawl to the head of it to position the pillows against the headboards. They both laid against them and Chloe placed the laptop on both their legs, shuffling over into Beca's side which made Beca crack a smile.

"What are we watching?" Beca asked in a soft voice, feeling her arm being squished but she thought throwing it around Chloe would be weird even though it seemed like the only way for her to avoid a numb limb.

Chloe tapped away at her laptop, "It's a movie called Imagine Me and You. One of my all time favorites."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, "Never heard of it."

"Then you're in for a treat, Mitchell." Chloe clicked play and they both made themselves comfortable as the intro music started.

* * *

Jesse was sprawled across his couch with an open bag of chips on his chest and a remote in his hand, his head was tilted to the side, eyes trained on the tv screen. He was home alone, Nick was once again called in to the station so that left Jesse to fend for himself for the remaining of the evening.

The commercials once again ruined the flow of his show and Jesse took the moment to head back over to the kitchen for a drink.

After pouring himself a glass of water, Jesse leaned against the island and took a few sips. There was a knock on his door when he finally placed the glass down on the counter.

Glancing over at the clock, Jesse frowned and walked over.

"Who is it?" Jesse called out until he reached the door, unlocking it and opening it enough to peek through the gap. Before he could complete the peeking part of that process, the door was shoved forward and a body dashed inside.

"Ah! What the-"

Jesse felt a hand on the back of his shirt and then he felt a tug until the intruder led them into the hallway adjacent to the front entrance.

His body was then shoved against the wall with a balled fist clenching on his chest.

"Luke!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Luke smacked the wall beside Jesse's head and huffed.

"Jennifer Lopez." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Jesse pursed his lips, "I don't think this is the neighborhood in California where you see random celebrities-"

"Where...is Beca." Luke let his fangs bare from between his lips and snarled.

Jesse gulped and held up his arms in surrender.

"Alright alright. She's uh..at a friends house. Why?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Why is that hard to believe?"

Jesse blinked, "I'm not her only friend, dude."

"Where is she." Luke repeated, trying to keep his tone calm.

Jesse wasn't sure if it would be a wise choice to tell Luke the truth. His conscience was pointing more towards making up a lie. He was good at that, most of the time. Normally, he resorted to rambling on different excuses until the person either lost interest or just simply got irritated with him.

"Why do you need to know?" Jesse asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and parting his lips.

Luke clenched his fists, "I stopped by her house and she wasn't there."

Jesse clicked his tongue, "So is Dr. Hale making house visits now?-" Luke tightened his grip on his shirt and growled, "Woah-ho-ho..okay."

"Tell me where she is."

"I can tell you where's shes not. Would that help at all?"

Luke gritted his teeth until he suddenly came to a realization.

"Is she with that girl? Chloe."

Jesse froze, "No."

Luke simply nodded at the reply and darted his eyes around, "Did you hear that?"

Jesse frowned, "What? I don't hear anythi-"

"It's the sound of your heart skipping a beat," Luke leaned closer to Jesse's face, "It's the sound of you lying."

Jesse remained silent so Luke continued.

"You know the affect Chloe has on her, Jesse. If she loses control, Beca _will_ hurt her."

Luke pushed himself a step back, giving Jesse a knowing look before letting himself out.

Jesse stood there, releasing a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Shit.."

* * *

They were nearing the middle of the movie when Beca felt Chloe's finger brush against her leg. It was a small gesture, probably wasn't even a gesture at all but it still sent a shiver down her spine. Beca tore her eyes away from the laptop screen and looked over to the side, trying not to be obvious. She took a moment to appreciate all the little features of Chloe's face. From the side, Beca could make out the shape of a scar on Chloe's forehead and the way her lips would part occasionally. Beca took notice of how Chloe's hair swayed down to rest on her shoulders, various stray strands of red hair would settle on the base of her cheekbones and Beca's fingers just itched to push them behind Chloe's ears.

"You're staring."

Beca snapped her eyes back to the screen, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Chloe turned away from the screen and looked at Beca.

"Did you lose interest in the movie?"

Beca shook her head, "No no. I just uh..um."

Chloe smiled softly, encouraging Beca to continue but Beca smiled back because she felt obligated to, like Chloe's smile was contagious and it brought her to a daze that she never wanted to get out of.

"You're really pretty." Beca said finally, it was more like she was thinking out loud because when she heard the words flow off her tongue, Beca blinked out of the daze and blushed.

Chloe giggled and bit her lip, "Well you're beautiful."

Beca smirked and just like that, the movie was long forgotten as Chloe began to lean into Beca's side, her head beginning to near Beca's. Their eyes flickered to each others lips as they continued to lean in until the excruciating wait for affection was over. Their lips collided in the most gentlest of ways and Beca was beginning to think if they even touched at all, the feeling was so light and just so natural that she felt the need to lean even further to get the most of it.

Chloe responded the way Beca was hoping she would. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, tangling her fingers in her brown hair while simultaneously cradling Beca's head to keep her in place. Beca felt a relief when she was finally able to move her numbing arm, resting it around Chloe's waist while her other hand laid on Chloe's thigh.

Chloe pushed her laptop aside and positioned herself on her knees while keeping their lips connected. She inhaled through her nose before swiftly shifting onto Beca's lap, straddling her date and loosely hanging her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca pulled away and released a growl, that somehow didn't register to either of them, and began to kiss her way to Chloe's neck, her lips searching for the sensitive spot. Chloe sighed contently, her bottom lip slid into her mouth, her teeth raking it back out when a soft moan escaped her lips. She felt the tip of Beca's tongue dart out against her skin in just the right place followed by a quick nip with her teeth.

Beca then began to feel like her chest was contracting, it was a pressure that made her eyebrows scrunch in discomfort. Her hand then slammed to the side on the comforters, balling her fist and clenching the blanket in her hand. She released the blanket and shot her eyes open, they glowed bright and her vision turned red. The sound of Chloe's rapid beating heart overwhelmed her, the strong scent of Chloe's perfume flowed into her nose. Beca pulled away from Chloe's neck when she felt her fangs poke the insides of her lips.

"Chloe, honey."

The tip of Beca's ear twitched back at the sudden voice coming from the stairs in the hallway. There was no way Chloe heard it judging by the lack of reaction. Beca let her claws slide out before tightly clenching her hand, biting back a cry of pain when they cut into her palm.

 _Pain makes you human,_ is what she kept repeating in her head.

When she felt herself shifting back to normal and the bleeding punctured holes in her palm began to heal when her claws retracted, she pulled away to lean against the headboard and looked forward at Chloe.

"Your mom."

"What-?"

"Chloe?" Samantha called out from the hallway.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca before crawling off of her and settling herself beside her date, leaving a good enough distance between them.

Samantha opened the door and smiled at the girls.

"How's everything going?"

"We're fine, mom." Chloe chuckled lightly.

Beca smiled awkwardly at Samantha.

Samantha nodded, "Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"We'll try not to." Chloe muttered, sending a subtle wink to Beca.

Once her mom shut the door, Chloe turned to Beca and looked at her with a questionable expression.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beca shifted so she was fully facing Chloe.

"Anything."

"Why do you feel so inevitable..?"

Beca smiled and leaned in, immediately finding Chloe's lips with her own. It was quick and not so intense as the previous one but both girls felt what needed to be said.

When she pulled away, it occurred to Beca that she did in fact need help. Chloe had an affect on her and it was beginning to get harder and harder to control the more time they spent together.

 **"Beca."**

Chloe frowned at the worried look on Beca's face.

"What's wrong?"

Beca licked her lips and tilted her head, "Um..-"

 **"Her father wants to kill you, remember that. Meet me in the woods in ten minutes."**

Beca sighed once she sensed that Luke left the area. She looked over at Chloe and bit her lip.

"I totally forgot I have uh..a paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started it."

Chloe chuckled, "You're such a good student."

Beca smirked at the sarcasm and smiled softly, "I had a good time."

Chloe nodded, "C'mon, I'll walk you out."

They walked downstairs where Samantha had been standing in the kitchen with a mug nursed in her hands.

"Beca, leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I forgot I had homework to do." Beca smiled sheepishly.

Chloe opened the door once Beca said her goodbyes to Samantha. Chloe closed the door behind her and leaned against it while her eyes darted between Beca's for a moment.

"I had a good time too."

Beca smiled and ducked her head, lightly scraping the tip of her boot against the concrete. When she saw Chloe's feet stop in front of hers, Beca lifted her head only to find Chloe centimeters apart from her.

"This 'taking it slow' thing seems unnecessary." Chloe spoke softly.

Beca reached out and laced their fingers together, looking down at their joined hands. They were inevitable. Beca could tell and she didn't need heightened senses to figure that out. But there was something keeping her from fully committing to starting something with Chloe. Before they could get anywhere, Beca needed to learn how to control her shifting. Until then, Beca thought it'd be best if they kept things the way they were now. Even though they already acted like they were exclusive, Beca needed to tone things down a bit for the time being.

"Wouldn't it be better to work our way up to something rather than jump into it?"

Chloe smiled, "You know, I love the fact that you're so old fashioned. It's refreshing."

Beca leaned in to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek but just as she came close enough, Chloe moved her head to the side and caught Beca's bottom lip between hers. She raised her hand and cupped the werewolf's cheek, lightly stroking it and cherishing in the way her heart fluttered as she let herself sink deeper into all that was Beca Mitchell.

Chloe pulled away and rubbed her lips together as she looked at Beca with pure adoration.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Beca replied, giving Chloe one last smile before turning on her heel and walking towards her car.

When she slid inside and turned on the ignition, her phone that was in her front pocket began to vibrate. She pulled it out and answered the call, putting it on speaker when she propped it in the cup holder just beside her as she began drive towards the woods.

"Hello?"

 _Thank god- okay, where are you?_

"Leaving Chloe's. What's up, Jess?" Beca scrunched her eyebrows at the panic tone in Jesse's voice.

 _Luke. Did he show up by any chance?_

Beca sighed, "He did, actually. It's why I'm leaving. He told me to meet him in the woods."

 _Because an average meet up in Starbucks is too mainstream for him? God, I can't stand that guy. Anyway, be careful._

Beca ended the call and sucked in a deep breath as she turned the corner just as the towering trees of the woods began to come into view.

After parking her car, Beca walked around the perimeter of the woods, looking for a scent or indication of where exactly Luke wanted to meet her. She found a path and made her way through the woods. Beca let her eyes glow when she reached a particular spot in the woods where a shift in the air around her triggered something in her. Luke was near and she felt the need to be cautious.

Luke emerged from behind two sets of trees, the light from the moon illuminated off his leather jacket as he leaned against the tree.

"Took you long enough, mate."

Beca turned her head and glared at Luke, "Can we get this over with?"

Luke quirked his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he walked over to Beca. He reached into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Before we get into anything..here."

Beca took the paper and opened it, "What is this?"

Luke nodded for her to read it and waited as she did.

Beca read through what looked to be a death certificate, scrunching her eyebrows when she read her mother's name on the top.

"Why are you showing me this.." Beca asked, slightly annoyed that Luke had the audacity to remind her of her loss.

Luke walked over to her side and pointed at the cause of death.

"Your mother died in a car crash, right? With claw marks on her?"

Beca nodded, not exactly understanding why any of this was relevant.

"Yeah. And?"

"I'm sure by now you're beginning to understand that it wasn't a _mountain lion._ "

Beca averted her eyes, "It's crossed my mind."

Luke nodded and sucked in a breath, "Good. It should because you've met the _werewolf_ already. Your mom didn't die in that car crash. She survived it. The thing that killed her was the Alpha."

Beca frowned, "The alpha?"

"The one that bit you." Luke gave Beca a moment to process this information.

Beca ran her hand down her face and sighed, narrowing her eyes at Luke.

"How do you know this?"

Luke took a slight step back, "I was there that night.."

* * *

 **A/N: we're getting somewhere! Let me know what you guys think so far :) i love reading your reviews.**

 **Tell me what you think of Chloe and Beca's situation as well as Beca's relationship with Luke. Is he considered a good guardian?**

 **Let me know :)**

 **have a good one**


	11. Anchor

"You're a nut case."

"I'm actually a lunatic." Beca winked.

Jesse rolled his eyes but couldn't help but snicker.

"A werewolf pun? Never thought I'd see the day Beca Mitchell will make a pun."

It's been almost two weeks since Beca spoke to Luke Hale that one night. She was fueled with reckless behavior and a shit ton of redbull, she was determined to find out more about her mothers case. What better way than sneaking into the police station on a Sunday night?

Amy grabbed the redbull from Beca's hand and took a sip.

"Back to the situation at hand. How do you expect to get into the station?"

Jesse sighed and leaned over Beca who was seated in the passenger seat of his car and opened the glove compartment. He pushed around some papers and clutter before pulling out a small wallet.

"We'll use this."

Amy and Beca watched him sit back in his seat while he searched in the wallet for what looked to be a keycard with Beacon Hills County Sheriff printed across the top.

Jesse grinned proudly, "It's duplicated to my dads."

Beca grabbed the keycard and went to open her door, "Alright, delinquent, lets go."

A click was heard and Beca frowned when she couldn't get the door open. She turned to Jesse to see his finger on top of the lock button.

"Bec, there's other ways to do this without breaking into the station."

"You have a keycard. We're not breaking in, technically."

Jesse smirked and shook his head amusedly. He pursed his lips and sighed before unlocking the doors.

"Come on."

* * *

Chloe was walking down the stairs, her father having a rather intense conversation with her mother in the kitchen.

"Henry, I don't understand why you can't just let this go-"

"Let this go? Samantha, he's the reason for the attacks-"

Samantha folded her arms, "Do you have proof?"

"I saw him and his Beta. He's back in town. That's all the proof I need." Henry's voice was low and hushed. He kept his eyes trained on his wife's while Samantha turned her head away and sighed.

"And your daughter? Surely she's gonna want to know where her father disappears to each night. She's going to get curious and I think it'd be best if you told her properly rather than her finding out some other way."

Chloe walked into the kitchen, having heard bits and parts of the conversation. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked between Samantha and Henry.

"What's going on?"

Henry shot a look at his wife which earned him a look of 'Told you'. Samantha smiled sweetly at Chloe as her daughter walked further into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Chloe."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Chloe said, concerned but also curious. There was something going on and it was suddenly becoming clear to her that she somehow always knew that there was something her parents were keeping from her.

Henry ran a hand down his face and leaned against the island beside him while lacing his fingers together.

"Sweetheart, every family has its secrets. Some are more...complex than others so when the time comes.."

Samantha rolled her eyes and raised a steady hand, "What your father means to say is, there's some things that we just don't think you're ready to...know about."

Chloe frowned, "What does that even mean?"

"In time you'll know." Henry said and in the way he said it Chloe knew that's all she was going to get out of him. He sent a knowing look to Samantha before walking passed her and making his way to the front door.

Chloe turned to her mother, "Mom?"

Samantha smiled softly, rubbing her daughters arm before planting a kiss on her cheek and walking around her. Chloe was left in the kitchen with nothing but unanswered questions. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, ignoring the growl coming from her stomach, she went back up to her room and looked through her contacts before holding the phone up to her ear.

Meanwhile, Amy stood by the office door, peering over the door frame while Beca and Jesse rummaged quietly through Nick's files of past cases.

Jesse scratched the bridge of his nose when he let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is useless. My dad probably has the files stashed somewhere in the station."

Beca closed a drawer from Nick's desk and sat on the floor.

"Its an opened case. Where would he keep those?"

Jesse thought for a moment before spinning on his heels and walking over to the file cabinets on the far end of the office.

Amy looked over her shoulder to check on her friends before looking back in the hallway.

"Swanson? When's your dad coming back?"

Jesse's fingers moved quickly, eyes skimming names on the files.

"Uhh.." He checked his phone for the time, "We have about ten minutes."

Amy blinked, "That's comforting."

Beca felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and pulled it out, smiling at the screen when Jesse looked over his shoulder to smirk at her.

Beca answered the call, "Chloe. What's up?"

 _Are you busy? I need someone to talk to._

Beca frowned at the emotionless tone in Chloe's voice. She expected a perky voice greeting her as soon as she answered her phone but was met with a still and blank voice.

"Everything okay?"

Jesse and Amy turned their heads at the concerned tone Beca was speaking in and shared equally concerned expressions.

 _I don't know. I feel like my parents are hiding something. Can I come over?_

Beca froze at the assumption, various scenarios swam in her mind, all of which including a negative outcome if it had anything to do with Henry's nightly affairs.

"Meet me at the school in twenty minutes-"

Amy gasped, "We've got a problem. Nick's back early."

Beca cursed under her breath, "Chloe just meet me at the school." She hung up and scurried over to Jesse who was panting as he tried to search at a quicker pace. Nick's voice could be heard and it was confirmed that was in fact in the building, most likely at the front desk.

"Found it!" Jesse whispered, flailing a yellow folder around before being pulled out of the office, Jesse swiped the keycard to lock it and followed his friends out the back entrance from which they came.

They were about to turn the corner to return to the car when a german shepard with a police dog harness jumped in front of them and started to growl.

The teenagers jerked back at the canines sudden appearance.

"Shit." Jesse whimpered, clenching at his chest.

Beca stepped forward and bent down to her knees as the dog bared its teeth at her, snarling at the intruders. The werewolf shut her eyes tight before opening them to reveal her bright yellow eyes, staring the dog down.

Amy and Jesse watched in awe when suddenly the police dog whined and backed away before running back towards the front of the station.

Beca stood back up and let her iris' flicker back to normal. She turned around and smirked.

"Let's go."

Jesse and Amy followed close behind their friend until they each went to their sides of the car when they approached it. Jesse pulled out of his parking place and drove off into the street as if nothing happened. Throughout the drive back home, Jesse occasionally looked over at Beca who sat beside him in the passenger seat, watching as her eyes reflected off the street lights, giving them a bright yellow glow that would seem peculiar to anyone else because human eyes don't do that. Now that they had the case files of Nicole Mitchell, he was hoping things will start to lighten up when they learn more about the secrets of Beacon Hills that are being hidden from them. Then again, the police know just as much as they do.

"Are you sure the answers you're looking for are in that file?" Jesse asked, looking over at the folder in Beca's hands. He pulled up in front of Amy's house and waited for a response.

Beca sighed and shrugged, "I want to think that there might be something in it but I don't know."

Amy slumped her shoulders and gave Beca's shoulder a squeeze.

"Let us know what you find, shorty."

Jesse and Beca bid their goodbyes to Amy and drove off towards the school where they found Chloe already seated on a bench.

"Here. Put the file in my bag." Jesse reached into the back seat and grabbed a Beacon Hills High School drawstring bag.

After positioning the strings on her shoulders, Beca slid out of the car and waved goodbye to Jesse before walking over to Chloe.

"Hey."

Chloe turned her head and smiled softly, "Hi."

Beca plopped down beside Chloe and looked down at her lap. They sat there in silence for a while, each secretly enjoying the company of the other but the dead air between them soon became unbearable to the werewolf because she was curious to know why Chloe seemed so down.

"Wanna tell me what's got you so sad?" Beca nudged Chloe's shoulder with hers, "Need me to kick someones ass?"

Chloe giggled and Beca couldn't be more happy to hear the sweet sound again.

"No no I'm fine..just confused." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head as she lowered it back down.

Beca lowered her head to try and meet Chloe's eyes.

"About?"

Chloe sucked in a breath as if what she was about to say would require mental preparation.

"As you know, my dad leaves every night." Chloe turned her head to look back at Beca who was nodding, telling her to continue.

Chloe continued, "I still don't know where he goes but he told me something."

Beca licked her lips, afraid of what this _something_ could be.

"What did he tell you?"

Chloe sniggered and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He told me that every family has its secrets and ours is something that I'm not ready to know about."

Knowing what Henry was implying, Beca rubbed her sweaty palms on her knees and let out a shaky breath. She forced a reassuring smile and placed a comforting hand on Chloe's lower back.

"Maybe he's trying to protect you."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Protect me from what?"

Beca shrugged, "Exactly."

Chloe looked at Beca and was suddenly washed over with a calming sensation that she had no intention of ruining.

"Maybe you're right."

Beca grinned and stood up, "Come on."

Chloe smirked but followed suit, "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Beca chuckled as she grabbed Chloe's wrist and led them away from the school and towards the woods. There was a particular area over at the edge of the woods that Beca had discovered one night with Jesse when they were roaming around.

Chloe saw the tall trees and heard the weary sounds and groaned.

"The woods wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Beca slowed her pace as they walked around and passed numerous amounts of trees and stumps. She turned to Chloe and smiled.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

And it definitely was because after only a mere ten minutes of walking, Chloe was met with a cliff top overlooking Beacon Hills, providing the best view of the town. Lights of many buildings shimmered and distant sounds of cars seemed faint from how high up they were.

Beca smiled as she looked over at Chloe, "Beacon Hills isn't much, I'm sure, but I hope you're pleased with it so far."

Chloe tore her eyes away from the beautiful scenery and looked at Beca.

"More than pleased," Chloe smiled, "And its not just because the view is great."

Beca blushed and ducked her head, looking back up to enjoy the view of Beacon Hills. She hoped this would be their spot now. A spot where they can take a break from everything else to just enjoy a moment to themselves where all they had to worry about was their curfew.

* * *

After taking Chloe home that night, Beca went back home with the full intention of finally opening her mothers case file. But when she reached her bedroom and sat down at the edge of her bed, with the file in her lap, she couldn't bring herself to open it.

Beca gritted her teeth as her fingers picked at the edge of the file. She wanted to know what was written inside, hell, she needed the closure. With a deep breath, Beca opened the file and she suddenly got an eyeful of the gruesome crime scene photos.

The werewolf moved trembling hands to flip through the pictures, trying to see past the blood and her mothers pale, lifeless, face but it was hard. Beca bit her quivering lip and finally reached the paperwork. She read through them, skimmed and 'blah blah'd any unnecessary information, until she reached the end of the file.

Beca slumped her shoulders, "Nothing. Fuck!" She slapped the folder down beside her and dropped her face into her hands, elbows propped on her knees as she hunched forward. Her fingers curled in her hair, gripping tightly at the strands between her fingers before pushing herself up off the bed, marching over to her bathroom.

She was getting angry. She felt it. Her chest was burning and she was positive that she left the slightest bit of claw marks on the bathroom doorframe. Beca stool in front of her mirror, steadying herself on the sink, and looked at her reflection.

"J-Just chill out, Mitchell." She told herself, already seeing the tips of her canine teeth begin to sharpen into her fangs.

Beca felt her pulse rising the more she dwelled on the fact that she was back to square one. The file had nothing to go by and she was beginning to feel desperate. The only one that might be able to help her was Luke but he knew just as much as she did.

"Beca!"

The werewolf heard her name being called, followed by faint footsteps coming up the stairs. Beca focused on keeping her heartrate down but the fact that her father was only a mere feet away was bringing her anxiety to its highest.

"Come on.." Beca trailed off as she looked at her glowing eyes in the mirror. She shut them tight and soon found herself searching for a sense of serenity, her ears were perked as she began to listen for anything that will calm her down. Beca listened closely as her senses moved passed cars and different conversations in peoples houses, a bird landing on a light post, until finally, a familiar voice made its way to her ears.

 **"Dad, you're doing that thing again where you try to find everything that's wrong with the person I like. Beca's perfect, in my standards. Just give her a chance."**

"Beca? You alright in there?"

Beca opened her eyes to find that they were back to their original state. Her breathing slowed down, her claws retracted and her teeth her flat. She cleared her throat and went to open the bathroom door.

"Hey, what's up?"

John quirked an eyebrow, finding the casualness in the way Beca was behaving very suspicious.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Beca froze, "What?"

"They're red." John said.

Beca blinked and nodded, "I-I'm just tired."

John squinted his eyes and chuckled nervously, "Just..tired? Not like I'm-On-Drugs tired?"

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, "Right now?"

John held his hands up in surprise and turned his head slightly to the side, "What-What do you mean _right now_? Have you _ever_ been on drugs?!"

Beca glanced at the floor before looking back up at her dad.

"Have you?"

John blinked, "That's not-..you know what, forget it. I'm going to work."

Beca nodded and tapped her fingers on the doorframe of her bathroom, waiting for John to leave.

"Okay."

This conversation was awkward enough but John wasn't sure if he should be concerned to just assume it's a teenager thing. Kids are weird at this age, aren't they? Nothing to be worried about.

John seemed to have convinced himself that Beca was a good kid and turned to leave. Once the door shut behind her dad, Beca threw herself face first on her bed, slipping her hand underneath her stomach where she had landed on her phone. She lifted her head so she can rest her chin on her forearm while she held her phone with her other hand. Scrowling through her social media for a minute or two and coming to see that nothing had changed since the last time she checked it, Beca resorted to simply falling asleep, looking forward to her tiredness finally taking over her.

* * *

Beca didn't expect nor did she want to spend her free period on the lacrosse field. The moment she woke up she knew it wasn't going to be the best day. Aside from the kink in her neck from sleeping in a weird position, she also forgot to do her chemistry homework which will most likely land her in detention because Mr. Adams was a dick.

Jesse and Amy stood in the center of the field with Beca a few feet away from them.

"Alright, lunatic, you ready?" Jesse smirked, finding the right position on his lacrosse stick.

Amy stood beside him with her crosse and a bucket of lacrosse balls placed in front of them. She bent down and tilted the bucket forward and let the balls spill out.

Beca had no idea what was happening but from the looks of it, it wasn't looking good on her side of the field.

Jesse jogged over to Beca with a grin on his face.

"Remember when I said my idea was kinda illegal?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Yeah.."

Jesse reached into his bag and pulled out a phone and heart monitor.

"This is the illegal part."

"Isn't that Gordon's phone?"

"Yep." Jesse chuckled, "I'm borrowing it."

"You stole it." Beca corrected.

Jesse bobbed his head side to side, "Hense the illegal part."

Beca looked over at Amy when she saw her jogging up to her and Jesse.

"Are we ready?"

Jesse turned to Beca, "Yeah."

Beca allowed him to strap the heart monitor to her arm while Amy taped her hands together. Jesse and Amy returned to their place at center field and shared a smirk.

Jesse scooped up a ball with his crosse and looked over at Beca.

"Alright. Just stand still and focus and staying calm."

Beca frowned, "Wait what are you-"

Jesse raised the lacrosse stick over his shoulder and beamed the ball forward, wincing when it hit Beca in the stomach.

Beca hunched forward and grunted, "What the hell!"

Jesse laughed, "That's the physical pain part, remember?"

Amy scooped up a ball and wasted no time throwing it over to Beca, hitting her friend in the shoulder. Jesse took another turn and then Amy until they were both laughing and giggling at how Beca yelped and groaned.

"My aims getting better. We should do this like once a week, shorty." Amy chuckled.

"Very..funny." Beca panted, rolling her shoulders back.

Jesse looked down at Coach Gordon's phone and saw that Beca's heart rate was reaching 115.

"Beca, try to keep calm."

Beca hopped on the balls of her feet and prepared herself as balls came flying at her face, each hit seeming more painful than the last. The last one was from Amy and it definitely took the cake. The rubber ball hit Beca directly in the gut, a shot of pain shot through her, bringing the werewolf down to her knees with a grunt of pain.

Jesse dropped his lacrosse stick and quickly made his way over to Beca with Amy close behind him. They dropped in front of Beca who was struggling to steady her breathing.

"Beca?"

"Shorty, you okay-"

"Agh!" Beca clenched her fists and ripped open the tape around her wrists. Her fingers dug deep into the soil and the beep coming from the cellphone in Jesse's pocket only aggravated her to no end.

Jesse pulled out Gordon's phone and gasped when the monitor began to beep uncontrolably. From 115 to 160. Jesse had no idea a heart could reach that high. But before he and Amy had a chance to panick, the numbers began to drop and Beca's fingers pulled out of the ground and relaxed on the grass.

Beca finally had the chance to properly inhale, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt the oxygen fill her lungs. She sat back on her legs and looked at her friends.

"I'm okay."

Amy reached out and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"You scared us there, Bec."

Jesse sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, dude. This was probably a bad idea. I-"

"No," Beca shook her head and stood up, dusting off her jeans and hands, "It wasn't a bad idea."

Jesse smiled, "Well great then. You controlled your anger, that was the goal. What were you thinking about that brought you back?"

Beca frowned, "Chloe."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say it like that's a bad thing?"

Beca looked over at Jesse, "You said she was my anchor, right?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah she keeps you grounded."

Beca sighed, "That night with Luke when he told me he was there that night when my mom died.."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You were there?" Beca glared at Luke, "How do I know it wasn't _you_ who killed her?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Becky, I'm trying to help you-"

Beca bared her fangs and yellow eyes were throwing daggers at the werewolf in front of her. She surged forward, her claws ripping through Luke's shirt as she gripped tightly on it. She shoved him back up against the tree behind him and snarled.

Luke looked down at her, surprised at the strength she didn't even know she possessed and it was slowly presenting itself. It was then when he realized what Beca's strong point was.

"You feel that?" Luke said with a low voice, "The power running through your veins."

Beca flashed her fangs, her mouth opening the more her vocal cords vibrated and gave out a deeper growl.

Luke nodded, "It's the anger. It fuels you. Learn to control it and it'll be your greatest weapon." He then raised an eyebrow when he suddenly caught a scent on Beca when she pushed passed him. A particular scent that he wasn't surprised to find on the young Beta.

"Soon you're realize that you're stronger alone."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Cause you seem so well put together." She turned around but was met with an empty place where Luke once stood.

* * *

Jesse rubbed his chin, "So Luke thinks anger is what makes you strong? What was he talking about when he said you're better off alone?"

Amy blinked in realization, "Chloe."

Beca nodded, "If anger is what makes me stronger as a wolf then..her being my anchor that brings me back she-"

Jesse frowned, "Makes you weak."

* * *

 **A/N: im glad inm getting positive reviews on this story :) keep it up i love reading them. Remember to leave any questions you may have and ill do my best to address them.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter, itll help a lot**

 **Have a good one :)**


	12. Lucky Number 11

Beca was getting better. For the most part. She was able to control her anger during practice which only helped her to perform excellently and even Coach Gordon was impressed with her. Aubrey seemed so too but of course had too much pride to even give Beca the satisfaction of telling her. The only downside was Beca had to avoid Chloe for a few days, which wasn't exactly easy.

"Shorty, don't worry. The fullmoon is tonight and so far you've been doing great with the whole anger management thing and sooner or later you'll be able to be with Chloe without..y'know, ripping her throat out."

Beca glared at Amy but soon her expression softened as she threw her head back against her locker.

"She probably hates me now. I've been dodging her calls and making up lame excuses all week."

"What have you been telling her?" Jesse asked, looking down the hallway.

Beca shrugged, "Like, I have a bunch of homework. I have studying to do. I gotta get to work- which isn't exactly a lie. Since I just started working at the pet clinic two days ago I've been over booked."

"Well.." Jesse trailed off before returning his eyes to Beca, "You have about five seconds to think of something else."

Beca frowned and was about to ask what he meant when she felt a poke against her shoulder. She turned around and instantly felt her breath get caught in her throat as she locked eyes with Chloe.

"Chloe. Hi- "

"I need to talk to you." Chloe chided.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and muttered an excuse before pulling Amy away and scurrying down the hall.

Beca watched them leave before she too was pulled in the opposite direction before being led into the girls bathroom.

Chloe readjusted her purse on her shoulder, her face was scrunched up in confusion and distress and it looked like she was about to cry. Beca leaned against the sink and tapped her nails against it while looking down at the tiled floor.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Beca asked, she took the risk of looking up at Chloe, soon regretting it when she was met with a scold.

Chloe scoffed, "Really? Beca, you know what I wanna talk about."

Beca pushed the sleeves of her plaid shirt further up her arms and locked her fingers together in front of her.

"I've been..busy-"

"Bullshit," Chloe muttered, "Did I do something? Was I just your little play thing that you got bored with-?"

Beca pushed herself away from the sink and made her way over to Chloe.

"Dude, no- Chloe, it's not like that-"

"Then what is it?" Chloe asked, shaking her head in disbelief, "..I thought we were on the right track to something we _both_ wanted."

Beca nodded, "We are. I'm just dealing with something..something big and I don't want you to be involved."

Chloe frowned in offense and Beca immediately shook her head.

"That..came out wrong," Beca said, "What I mean to say is that..there's things that you don't know about me."

Chloe reached down and laced her fingers with Beca's.

"You can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

Beca averted her eyes and sighed.

"Chloe, it's not that easy-"

"How bad can it be?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca smirked, "You have no idea."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "If you're really against telling me-"

"It's not that I'm against it-"

"Take your time," Chloe finished, "I don't want to come off as clingy or anything. But I don't wanna be left in the dark either, I wanna help you with these sorts of things if you'd let me."

Beca leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. She stayed with her face close to Chloe's and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being near Chloe again. It pained her that Chloe had no idea that, right now, she was helping Beca by not being involved.

"Is that a new perfume?"

Chloe giggled at the fact that Beca was so fast to change the subject.

"It is, actually. You like it?" Chloe leaned her body further against Beca's and smiled at the way the girls eyes darkened.

"I do." Beca said in a low voice.

Chloe let herself forget about the previous situation because she had a lot of Beca Time to make up for. She dipped her head forward and pecked Beca's lips, barely giving the werewolf enough time to kiss her back which only riled Beca up even more. Beca pulled Chloe flush against her and wasted no time to connect their lips in a firm yet gentle kiss. The innocence of the kiss soon flew out the window as eager hands began to wander and tug at clothing. Short intakes of breath escaped their mouths as the girls worked together to navigate themselves into the nearest stall.

Chloe sighed contently as Beca trailed kisses down her neck, her body being pushed against the wall of the bathroom stall. She gripped onto Beca's waist while her other hand tangled itself into Beca's hair. It was at that moment that Chloe realized how much she pathetically needed to call Beca hers. She be damned if Beca ends up doing what shes doing to her with someone else. The very thought brought a bad taste in Chloe's mouth and she soon found herself gently pushing Beca away.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Did I-?"

Chloe smiled, "No, you're perfect." She bit her swollen lip and rested her hands on Beca's arms.

"Um," Chloe began, "I think we need to address the elephant in the room."

Beca chuckled, "You mean this?" She gestured between them.

Chloe nodded and with an annoyed yet amused tone she said, "It's sickening and it needs to be taken care of."

Beca laughed, "Chloe-"

They were interrupted by the bathroom door opening which followed with various girls talking about one of the many dramas that take place within the hallways of Beacon Hills High School.

Chloe bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to laugh at their current situation. However, the fact that they were at risk of being caught only turned her on even more, a hand soon slid down from Beca's shoulder and made its way to Beca's stomach where Chloe pushed lightly as she looked at the girl through lashes.

Beca mouthed a quick " _Stop!_ " Before her lips were covered with Chloe's once again. She smiled into the kiss and before it can intensify any further she pulled away and listened closely to the girls on the other side of the stall door. The sink turned off and a few pair of footprints and the sound of the door closing finally allowed the werewolf to release the breath she was holding.

Beca turned to Chloe and smirked at the fact that Chloe was in the process of leaning in for another kiss.

"You're twisted." Beca said.

"You're hot." Chloe purred, smiling brightly.

Beca looked down between them at the minimum amount of space and she rested her hands on Chloe's waist. She missed Chloe from their time apart and a part of her was convinced that it was time to let her back in but the other part knew that, with the full moon, Chloe could be in danger. No matter how many times Beca told herself that she wouldn't ever hurt Chloe, she had no way to promise that during the full moon until she was certain that she could control herself.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chlo." Beca said mostly to herself because the double meaning to that confession was what kept her up at night.

Chloe's hands cupped Beca's cheeks, her fingers lightly tapping against them while she pursed her lips and let Beca's words sink in.

Chloe pulled away and with a small smile she turned around and unlocked the stall door, walking out of it and out the bathroom.

Beca stood there looking at the door before exhaling through her nose, wondering to herself how things might have been different if she hadn't gotten bit in the first place.

* * *

Later that evening, Beca and her teammates were getting ready for the game. The girls were scattered around in the locker room, lacrosse gear was sprawled across the benches, water bottles were being filled. Amy plopped down beside Beca who was nervously tapping her fingers against her bare knees, just above where her black knee socks stopped and just below where her burgundy shorts ended. The werewolf turned to her friend and sighed before standing back up, straightening out her jersey.

"Am I crazy?"

Amy shrugged, "Depends. If you're talking about possibly making it official with Chloe after your talk in the bathroom in morning then yes you are, considering."

"Keeping her away isn't a possible nor reasonable solution, Amy." Beca chided

Amy smirked and tossed Beca her gloves before taking a sip of her water.

"Then why might you be crazy?"

"Tonights the full moon and I can already feel the affects. I can kill someone tonight, dude." Beca was beginning to panic and Amy saw this. Standing up, Amy wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder before leading her into the hallway which was now empty with only a few students heading onto the field to watch the game.

"We've talked about this. You gotta keep your heart rate down and you'll be fine."

Beca licked her lips and ducked her head, "What if it isn't that easy?"

Amy waved off the comment, "It will be. Just focus on your breathing. Is Chloe coming out tonight?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah."

"Perfect. If worse comes to worse then look for her voice to calm you down."

"But isn't that the problem?"

"Maybe...," Amy trailed off as she thought of an answer, "Maybe it can be a strength..because at least while you're calm, you're also in control, right?"

Beca nodded again.

Amy ruffled her friends hair, "You'll be fine, shorty."

"Beca!"

Beca and Amy turned their heads and smiled upon seeing Chloe enter the school with a poster rolled up in her hand.

Amy gave Chloe a nod, "How's it going, Beale?"

Chloe smiled, "Good, I'm good."

Amy glanced at Beca, "Alright, well, I'm gonna head onto the field to see if coach has everything taken care of."

Beca opened her mouth to respond but Amy had already disappeared back into the locker room. She turned back to Chloe who was smiling knowingly at her.

Clearing her throat, Beca gestured to the poster, "What's it say?"

Chloe unrolled it and there shimmering in red glitter was Beca's name and her jersey number '11' just beneath it.

"Just a little something to support my favorite lacrosse player." Chloe winked, she rolled the poster back up and tucked it under her arm.

Beca smiled, "I appreciate it."

Chloe took a step forward into Beca's personal space.

"Oh yeah? How much?"

Beca's eyes flickered down to Chloe's lips and back to her eyes. She dipped her head forward to connect their lips but Chloe turned her head away, leaving Beca's lips to crash against her cheek.

Beca pulled away, "Everything okay?"

Chloe looked back at her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know why everything isn't."

Beca fiddled with the hem of her jersey, her eyes lowered and for a moment Chloe considered leaving. A thought struck in Beca's mind and a smile grew on her face.

"C'mere." Beca took Chloe's hand and pulled her into the locker room. Her mind was set, she wanted something with Chloe, something _real._ Beca wouldn't let anything happen to Chloe, she knew that. She would learn to control herself, she needed to and to do that Chloe needed to be around. They've taken it slow long enough and Beca decided it was time.

The werewolf stopped in front of her locker, opening it before turning to Chloe for a moment before reaching inside to take out her spare jersey. Chloe placed her poster down beside her, raising an eyebrow as she waited to hear what ever it was that Beca wanted to say.

"Uh..listen," Beca started, "You make me feel things. Things that are so new to me. I honestly haven't met someone so perky with boundary issues that I didn't want to punch in the face, until you came along because it's cute when you do it and it makes me feel good."

Chloe chuckled lightly at the awkwardness in Beca's tone and continued to listen.

Beca smiled and looked down at the jersey in her hand.

"I'd like to think we balance each other out. What ever we have between us is definitely hard to come by and I can't not do something about it. So, what I'm trying to say is..." Beca looked back at Chloe with the most sure face she can make because she's never been so sure of something in her life.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, raising her arm out in front of her to offer Chloe her jersey as a way to let Chloe know that this is something she wants.

Chloe took the jersey out of Beca's hand and let it hang so she can see the back of it that read 'Mitchell' with '11' beneath it. She looked back up at Beca and released a giggle before engulfing the girl in a hug.

"Yes, you dork."

Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe's waist. She buried her face in Chloe's neck, sighing contently and finally letting herself let go of all the stress that she's been having.

Chloe pulled away and while biting her lip she led Beca's hands down to the hem of her shirt.

"Help me outta this, will ya?"

Beca gulped, "Huh?"

Chloe smirked and licked her lips and she guided Beca's hands up, taking her shirt with her. Once the shirt was pulled over her head, Chloe reached up and hung it in Beca's locker while keeping eye contact with her..girlfriend.

Beca tried her best to avert her eyes away from the sight in front of her but when Chloe Beale is standing there in her black laced bra it was incredibly hard. Trying to keep her eyes away from Chloe's toned stomach was equally as hard and Beca just wanted to forget about the game for a moment to just pin Chloe up against the lockers and have her way. Although, the predatory look on Chloe's face told her that wasn't how things were going to be.

Chloe blinked slowly before smiling brightly and leaning forward to peck Beca on the lips. Once she pulled away, Chloe took the jersey and Beca watched as she put it on.

Beca smiled, "It looks better on you."

Chloe hummed contently and leaned her body against Beca's, wrapping her arms loosely around Beca's neck as she did so.

"Why cause it's tighter on me?"

Beca's eyes darted down to Chloe's chest, licking her lips hungrily.

"That's part of the reason why."

Chloe hooked her hand at the back of Beca's neck and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. It was different than the rest, somehow. As if since now they were official, there was a new meaning to the kiss. Each pair of lips felt like a predatory marking with each stroke against the others.

The door opening didn't register to the couple but once the person marched over to them did they break away in surprise.

"Are you freaking kidding me! I can't have Mitchell distracted during the game, Chloe."

Chloe smiled sheepishly at Aubrey, "Sorry, Bree."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever." Beca muttered after getting elbowed in the side by Chloe.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Alright well the game is about to start, lets go." She spun back around to walk back onto the field. When she didn't hear two extra footsteps behind her, Aubrey turned back around once she reached the doorway and groaned when she saw Beca and Chloe engrossed in each other once again.

"You two..are going to be the death of me. The complete bloody, gruesome, death of me."

Beca gave her girlfriend one last kiss before joining Aubrey.

"That stick up your ass must be hurting you by now, Posen-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Aubrey pushed her teammate ahead of her as they went onto the field.

Chloe smiled softly as she reached back down to pick up her poster, the ghost of Beca's lips remained on her lips and cheeks while she made her way out of the locker room and towards the side doors that led to the field.

The girls team got into their positions on their side of the field while the visiting team went to the other. The girls from Fredrick High were standing tall in their dark green jerseys and Beca began to feel slightly nervous. The girls team has never made it to the playoffs and Coach Gordon has told her multiple times that she could be the key to taking them there this year. With that added pressure, Beca tightened her grip around the lacrosse stick and hopped lightly on the balls of her feet while the referee walked on the field with the ball.

With the whistle in his mouth, the referee placed the ball in the center with Aubrey starting off the face off with a player from the opposite team. The whistle blew and the players immediately sprinted forward to defend against their targets of the opposing teams.

Amy pushed a girl with her shoulder as she raised her crosse up in the air to catch the ball that had been thrown from center field. She ran forward and with a quick glance she tossed the ball over to Beca who spun around her defenders to catch it. The crowd cheered when Beca caught the ball and began to sprint down the field.

Chloe hollered along with Stacie who stood beside her. She smiled as she watched Beca move expertly around the opposing players before leaping in the air to make her signature shot. The ball flew into the net of the goal as expected and the crowd was on their feet instantly, shouting their cheers for the Beacon Hills team. Chloe raised her poster with Stacie's help, other fans doing the same with their own posters.

Beca turned to the bleachers and smiled when she saw Chloe cheering her on. She was feeling good, not at all phased by the full moon that shined down at her.

Amy ran up to her and patted her on the back.

"You good?"

Beca nodded, "Let's kick their asses."

Amy pumped her fist, "That's the spirit, Mitchell."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the second half when Beca began to feel something erupting in her chest. Her enhanced hearing has allowed her to listen in on what the opposing team was planning next. Sure, that would be considered cheating and she wasn't planning to listen in at first but when she heard her name being passed around on the other side of the field, curiousity got the best of her.

 **"Everyone forget about the ones you're defending and go after Mitchell. She's number 11." One girl said, Beca assumed it was their captain by the way she was scolding at the rest of the team.**

 **"Nancy, but-"**

 **"Did I stutter, Heather?"**

 **"No."**

 **Nancy puffed out her chest and looked at her teammates faces.**

 **"Are we understood?"**

 **"Yes." The team replied.**

"The game was getting too easy anyway." Beca growled, her fangs were beginning to show but she was too focused to notice.

Amy watched Beca jog back over to her position and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the gust of breath puff out of Beca's mouth. The fact that her friend was resembling an angry bull was making her nervous. She looked up at the clock and she sent a silent prayer that they last the remaining two minutes.

Jesse was shaking his leg nervously from his place on the bench. The girls were running back and forth and many were wondering why Beca was the only one being blocked but, nevertheless, the werewolf spun around and flipped over all of them.

Jesse watched as his best friend ducked and pivoted her way over to a girl on the opposing team who was running with the ball in her crosse. Beca stood with knees bent, her crosse in her hands and her eyes glowing from behind her rustled hair and helmet. The girl with the ball felt the fear in her chest and she deliberately tossed the ball to Beca who caught it effortlessly and dashed passed her.

Jesse watched the exchange as he bit at the fingertips of his gloves. He felt the presence of someone plop down beside him, glancing to the side he noticed the coach.

"What's up, Coach."

Coach Gordon stared dumbfounded at his team.

"Did the opposing team just _hand_ us the ball?"

Jesse sighed and nodded, "I believe so, Coach."

Coach Gordon watched with a cheeky smile as Beca scared off any defenders as she approached the goalies box before beaming the ball into the net of the goal. The crowd cheered and the coach knew that the playoffs were inevitable this year, thanks to one Beca Mitchell.

"Interesting." Coach Gordon said.

Chloe and Stacie continued to cheer as the remaining seconds were counting down and they were in the lead. With her poster high in the air, Chloe cheered at the top of her lungs.

"Woo! Go Beca!"

The werewolf had her lips parted as she stopped in her tracks at the sound of Chloe's voice. Her fangs poked at her top lip and her eyes were glowing as the goal was in her sights for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Aubrey pushed away the girl who was blocking her and glared across the field at Beca before glancing at the clock. There were five seconds remaining and Beca hasn't shot the ball.

"MITCHELL! SHOOT!"

Beca blinked and she raised her crosse over her shoulder and transferred all of her strength from her body to the lacrosse stick. The clock was counting down and the ball was flying through the air and at the last second, the sound of the ball hitting the net caused everyone to stand on their feet in silence, amazed, before cheering and hollering.

Jesse jumped to his feet and pumped his fists in the air.

"Yeah! Woo!"

Beca dropped her crosse on the ground and was soon jerked to the side by Amy who brought her in for a bear hug.

"We did it, shorty!" Amy shouted, jumping around in circles with Beca in her arms.

Beca looked over Amy's shoulder when she felt a shift in the air around her. She focused her vision on a particular spot between two trees when she realized she recognized that figure, how it stood in a mocking manner.

Luke came into view and stared blankly at the Beta.

Beca didn't have a chance to ask why he was here, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and Amy and the strong scent of the same cologne she's grown accustomed to for years signified Jesse.

"You guys were awesome out there! Hopefully the guys and I will be able to top that." Jesse mocked.

Amy pulled away from her friends and looked up at Jesse.

"This year is for the girls team to shine, puppy boy. Ain't that right, shorty?"

Beca blinked and turned back to her friends, "Huh?- oh, yeah..yeah we'll win for sure."

Jesse frowned, "You seem distracted. Everything okay?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm just gonna head on home for the night."

Amy nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I saw you out there and you looked a bit out of it."

Jesse was concerned, "Yeah..I saw that too-"

"Babe!"

Beca turned around and smiled when she saw Chloe scurrying over with a childish grin on her face.

"Hey-"

Chloe hopped up in Beca's arms, wrapping her legs around her girlfriends waist as she squealed in excitement.

Jesse and Amy wiggled their eyebrows at their best friend, earning them a scowl.

Chloe hopped back down to the ground and kept her arms around Beca's neck.

"You were totes amazing! That's probably the best I've seen you play."

Beca smirked, "How else am I gonna impress you?"

Chloe smiled and turned her head slightly to the side before giggling.

Amy teasingly cleared her throat, "Jesse and I will be leaving you in trusty hands, I'm sure. See you love birds tomorrow."

After watching her friends walk across the field with everyone else, Beca turned back to Chloe and smiled.

"My dad is working late tonight if you wanna come over."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca winked.

Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips against Beca's.

"I'll wait for you by my car then."

Beca smiled on her way back to the locker room while Chloe walked back into the school to go to the parking lot. The werewolf took one glance at the moon, the clouds passing in front of it in a way that made Beca run her tongue across her canine teeth. The night was still young and she was about to spend most of it with Chloe. All those feelings and emotions will be overwhelming and what scared Beca the most was the fact that Chloe might be the one to face it.


	13. Bloody Fucking Hell

Giggles and faint whispers filled the room as the couple fought for the opportunity to top the other. Beca moved in a swift motion, pinning Chloe down by the shoulders while managing to maintain the intense look in her eye, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and the sight made Chloe want to surrender right then and there.

"Take it back." Beca whispered, she lowered her body down until her chest was pressed against Chloe's.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and decided to take on the dominant role from her position by working her wrists around in Beca's hands until she was able to interlock their fingers. She swayed her hips up into Beca's and looked up at her girlfriend with nothing but pure lust.

"It's gonna take a little more than that, baby."

Beca licked her lips when she felt them go dry. Looking away for a moment she didn't realize that she left herself wide open for another assault. Chloe switched their positions and let out a hum of approval when she straddled Beca.

"Now, that's better."

Beca rolled her eyes, "You dare disrespect me in my own house."

Chloe giggled, "Oh, don't be a sour puss." She reached down and obnoxiously began to squish Beca's cheeks which only led to more whines and giggles.

Beca swatted away Chloe's hands, catching her girlfriend by her wrists.

"Take it back." Beca repeated, trying to sound menacing and fearful but with big blue eyes staring down at her, it was hard not to crack a smile.

Chloe averted her eyes as she thought for a moment.

"You mean take back the fact that you happen to be the biggest softy I've ever met..like ever? No, I don't think I want to do that."

Beca groaned, "Don't even. I'm a menacing human being who demands to be-"

"Kissed and cuddled because you're so fucking cute? I completely agree, babe." Chloe lowered herself until she was laying on top of Beca. As promised, Chloe connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Although, for what she thought would last longer, the kiss was brought to an end when Beca roughly bit down on her bottom lip before dragging her teeth against it as she began to pull away.

"I am the shadows of the night. Fear me." Beca spoke in a husky voice and Chloe was beginning to wonder how she was still alive.

"I'm completely and utterly terrified." Chloe purred before reconnecting their lips to resume where they had left off.

With every brush and stroke of one anothers lips came a sound that they each grew to enjoy. Each moan was encouraged by nails raking down skin and each rough bite was followed by one in return. This kiss felt desperate. Not necessarily needy or in a bad way, no, this kiss was their own way of screaming "Finally!" because they've waited too long to get where they are now. Whenever a hand roamed down or got tangled in a mess of rustled hair, it was another sigh of relief. Beca has never felt so relieved to kiss someone. Her insides were unknotting as she finally let herself actually _feel_ something. Something so pure and so undiscovered that she found herself reaching for more. The more she begged, the more Chloe willingly gave.

Beca felt a need to be in control and she seeked out for that dominance, switching their positions once again so she was hovering over Chloe.

Chloe chuckled, "That's not fair- oh, _fuck_.." Any further protests were replaced with a moan of approval as Beca's lips latched onto her neck, on a quest for the spot that will make Chloe squirm.

Beca curled her fingerd into her bed sheets until they were balled into her fists. The thumping in her ears she assumed to be nothing out of the ordinary until it began to quicken as she neared the sensitive spot on Chloe's neck. Chloe's heartbeat quickened her own and she wanted more.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was being suffocated in her own clothes and she needed the release. She pushed Beca up until her girlfriend straddled her thighs and she was facing her as she sat up as well.

Looking Beca dead in the eye, Chloe pulled the hem of the jersey over her head and tossed it off to the side, leaving her in her bra and jeans. They sat there in silence for a moment before Beca grinned and dipped forward to crash her lips against Chloe's, struggling to remove her own shirt while doing so. Chloe placed her hands on top of Beca's and guided them up, tossing Beca's shirt off to the side as well.

Their skin brushed against each other as Beca lowered them back into the bed. A faint ping in her ears made Beca slow her movements, giving Chloe the advantage to pull Beca's head down to the side, Chloe's lips having their turn on Beca's neck.

Beca felt something shoot in her chest and her eyes immediately darted towards the window in front of her where the full moon shined down at them. Her eyes began to flicker from the iris' until they were fully yellow. Beca sucked in a breath and gasped when she felt her fangs roughly scrape against the insides of her lips unexpectedly.

"Oh god.." Beca muttered, a low growl followed and Chloe smirked.

"Someones excited." With her eyes closed, Chloe moved to resume their kiss.

Before their lips connected, Beca pulled away. She looked down at her hands and her eyes widened when she saw her claws beginning to grow. She scrambled off of Chloe and the bed, making her way into her bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She shut her eyes tightly as she pressed her forehead against the door, Chloe's footsteps nearing the other side almost immediately.

"Babe? You okay?"

Beca sighed and with a lisp in her voice due to her fangs probing against her lips, she said, "Just..give me a minute. I'm fine."

Chloe lowered her gaze, beginning to feel guilty.

"Was that too fast?"

Beca shook her head as if Chloe was able to see her.

"No, Chlo. It's fine, more than fine, really."

The werewolf walked over to her sink and looked in the mirror. Baring her fangs at the reflection, annoyed and frustrated by the fact that her body refused to shift back.

The door handle began to turn and she silently cursed herself for not locking it. She shut her eyes and mouth and she balled her fists to hide any evidence of her secret as Chloe entered the bathroom.

"Bec, what happened?"

Beca ducked her head to conceal her fangs as she spoke.

"Really, I'm fine."

Chloe frowned and walked over. She stood closely behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, resting her cheek against the back of Beca's head.

"You look like you're in pain."

Beca tried her best to control her breathing as she felt her claws dig into her palm, a sharp pain following.

"It's nothing."

Chloe hated to pry and Beca wasn't exactly showing signs of talking so she shut her eyes and relaxed against Beca's body as her angelic voice began to hum a familiar tune. The acoustics in the bathroom carried her voice in the best of ways and Beca found herself relaxing too. Her claws retracted and her fangs were retracting soon after. The werewolf hesitantly opened her eyes and raised her head, relieved to see her eyes back to normal.

Beca turned her head slightly to the side, "Is that Titanium?"

Chloe's humming came to a stop and she raised her head.

"Yeah."

Beca smiled, "It was nice. Beautiful, even."

Chloe craned her neck and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Like I said...softy."

Beca blinked and in the half a second that she did, Chloe was out the door and back on the bed, slipping the jersey back on before waiting patiently for Beca to join her.

Hiding her secret from Chloe was beginning to seem like an impossible task. Beca didn't want to scare Chloe away and she feared of the outcome that may follow with her confession. Beca made a mental note to discuss this issue with Amy and Jesse tomorrow, hoping that they might have a reasonable solution that won't jeopardize her relationship.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Amy raised her head slowly from her spot between the benches of the bleachers. She had her eyebrows raised and her eyes had doubled their size much like a child who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"..I'm horizontal running.."

Aubrey shook her head in disapproval, her teammate was incorrigible when it came to avoiding cardio during their practice. The rest of the team continued their laps around the field, each panting and begging their captain for a break. Aubrey huffed and blew her whistle, showing the team mercy.

"You ladies get five minutes so make the most of it!" Aubrey shouted, she grabbed her clipboard and went over to sit at the top of the bleachers.

Amy sat upright just as Beca jogged over to join her. The werewolf plopped down with a pant and grabbed her towel from her duffle bag that was placed on the ground.

"Posen's gonna kill me one day." Beca's words were forced out like she only had a small amount of oxygen to speak. After a few long sips of water and finally soothing the soreness and heat in her throat, Beca turned to Amy as she wiped down the beads of sweat that began to gather along her forehead.

"Yeah I can see that. Forget silver bullets and wolfsbane, _Aubrey_ is the real danger." Amy joked.

Beca lowered her gaze and brought her lower lip between her teeth. Now seemed like an opportunity to talk about her current dilemma. But was it really a dilemma? Maybe Amy would agree that telling Chloe her secret would be beneficial.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something.." Beca muttered, she looked back up at Amy before looking back down at the small twig that had blown onto their bench.

Amy frowned, "Everything okay?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah...no..um, I dunno. Last night, I was close to shifting- actually, no, I _did_ shift but.."

"Did something happen?" Amy asked worriedly, knowing well that Chloe had been in Beca's house the previous night.

"No," Beca reassured, "I ran into the bathroom before anything could. The last thing I want is to hurt Chloe, you know that-"

"Yeah, I do. So what's the problem?" Amy asked.

"So, I think a way to prevent me from ever hurting her is if I tell..her." Beca gave Amy a moment to process this. Until then, she fiddled with the hem of her jersey. Then her eyes drifted off to the side where she watched a bird land with grace on the side post of the goal.

When Amy shifted slightly on the bench, Beca turned her attention to her once again.

Amy pursed her lips, "How would that protect her exactly?"

"Well, at least she'll know when to steer clear of me, right? Not like last night when she ended up walking into the bathroom."

Amy blinked, "And she didn't see anything?"

Beca shook her head, "I shifted back before she could."

Amy smiled, "That's good news then! You're learning control."

" _She_ brought me back." A smile found its way on Beca's face this time. She didn't care if Chloe made her weak, as Luke would say. In Beca's opinion, Chloe helped her maintain control. They had a deep connection and to her it was a strength.

Amy smirked, "Of course she did. Well, if you want my opinion-"

"I do." Beca said sincerely.

"Then I think Luke can go fuck himself because it seems like having someone to bring you back during your shift is helping you learn to do it yourself."

"So you think I should tell her?" Beca asked, wanting to clarify but also wanting to ask herself that same question.

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I think you should."

"Ladies!" Aubrey's orotund voice caught the attention of the lacrosse players who were lounging around on the grass and benches, "One more practice session and then you're dismissed. Let's go." The captain clapped her hands as she galloped down the bleachers and jogged over to her position on the field.

Beca and Amy shared genuine smiles, an understanding and new found trust has blossomed between them and Beca couldn't be more grateful for their friendship. They grabbed their gear and headed back to their spots on the field. Hearing the shrill blow of the whistle, the girls gave their last practice of the day their all, wanting to leave as soon as they could but also wanting to improve their techniques so it only took a matter of time for them to grow competitive.

The commands coming from Aubrey motivated them to push harder and even Amy was groaning in frustration whenever a defender stole the ball from her or if she missed a shot. There were points when Beca felt the pressure get to her, a sudden rush of anger erupted in her but she contained it and transferred that energy in her shooting power and agility.

Coach Gordon emerged from the double doors with the boys team behind him. He watched the girls run up and down the field, each with determined looks on their faces. His eyes followed the ball that Amy tossed in the air from center field and watched it land perfectly in Beca's crosse. Beca moved around in a speed that Gordon was always surprised to see and in that moment when she scored the goal, he walked onto the field, his presence bringing the girls to a halt. The boys had moved over to the bleachers to get an early start to their stretches and to hydrate themselves before their practice. Jesse sat on the ground with his right leg bent inward as he reached over to touch his toes of his left foot that was stretched out.

Coach Gordon pursed his lips and paced in front of his girls team.

"Posen I have to say you've certainly worked these girls into shape."

Aubrey removed her helmet and smiled cheekily at the coach, "I do try, Coach."

Coach Gordon pointed his pen at Aubrey, squinting his eyes in suggestion.

"You'll be needing an extra set of hands, don't you think?"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"A new co captain." Coach Gordon stated.

Jessica gasped in shock and offence, "Coach! That's really not necessary!"

Coach Gordon scrunched his face and waved his hand in a way to try and ease her complaints.

"Alright tone it down, Josephine. I have to change the co captains anyway to give the other girls a chance at the reins for a bit."

"It's Jessica!" Jessica huffed and folded her arms.

Aubrey placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, "You see what you're doing? You'll ruin the chemistry we have going around in the team."

"Posen you need to learn how to make nice-nice with the rest of the players. And you'll start with Mitchell."

"WHAT!" Jessica and Aubrey shouted.

Beca froze and gaped at the coach while everyone else, omitting Amy, glared at her and muttered their displeasure.

"Coach, I can't," Beca began.

"Wait to help Aubrey lead the team to the playoffs? That's the spirit, Mitchell!" Coach Gordon rattled Beca's helmet and turned to the captain, "See, Aubrey? Be more optimistic like her." He left to rejoin the boys before Aubrey could get another word in.

Aubrey inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down as she exhaled. She marched over to Beca who was trying to pull Amy away to make their escape.

"If you think," Aubrey jabbed her finger in Beca's chest with every word, "you'll have any say in the way this team already carries itself, you're wrong."

Amy rolled her eyes, "She's co captain for that exact reason, she-beast."

Beca glared at Aubrey through the eye space of her mask, "You better get used to it."

Jessica walked up beside Aubrey and lightly tugged at her sleeve, "Forget it, Bree. Let's go."

"This isn't over, Hobbit." Aubrey stared pointedly at the shorter girl before joining her friend and the rest of the team as they walked into the locker room.

Beca turned to Amy who was staring blankly at her.

"I should go tell Gordon he made a mistake, shouldn't I?"

Amy scoffed, "Hell no! This is perfect! You can be the saint that bans cardio from practice. I'm sure the rest of the girls wouldn't complain."

Beca chuckled, "You act like Aubrey will be _that_ easy to convince."

They began to walk towards the locker room when Amy barked out a laugh.

"Oh my god. Forget telling Chloe that you're a werwolf, you should tell Aubrey. Imagine the superiority." Amy joked.

"Dude, you're twisted." Beca laughed.

" _BECAAWW!_ "

Beca and Amy turned at the sound of their friend who hollered from the field. With her hand on the door handle, Beca locked eyes with Jesse who tore his attention away from practice for a moment to turn to his friends.

"Meet me at Billy's!"

Beca gave him the 'okay' sign and she and Amy entered the locker room, which was now nearly empty. The only sounds being the clang of the last few lockers closing followed by faded voices disappearing behind the door.

Amy pulled her jersey off and replaced it with a pullover hoodie before she did the same with her shorts that she replaced with a pair of jeans. Beca was doing the same and the two finished getting ready in silence and soon enough, they were all dressed and ready to go.

Once they were out the door, Amy broke the silence.

"So when do you plan on telling Red?"

"When the time is right, I guess." Beca shrugged.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Is the timing ever right to tell your lady love that you're a creature of the night?"

"Alright, I'm not a vampire." Beca laughed.

"Oh, my apologies," Amy said sarcastically, "I meant werewolf. As if that makes a difference."

Beca smirked and they continued walking until they reached the front entrance where they were met with the remaining of the student body that still lingered on campus. Skateboarders were herded together by the railings of the steps, the studious types were seated in a circle on the grass just beside the stairs and everyone seemed to be settled into their own little queues.

* * *

Beca and Amy walked into Billy's, a well known burger joint, and took their usual seats in a booth by the windows. Billy's was well known for the authentic atmosphere the customers seem to instantly enjoy the moment they walk in. The walls were painted red, the surfaces covered with paintings and plaques. The radio was constantly playing on a volume that wasn't too loud to disturb anyone. It was great. The food was also what gave this place its reputation. It was always phenomenal.

A waitress pranced over to Beca and Amy's table while they were looking over their menus, taking out her notepad she smiled brightly at the two.

"Can I start you guys off with a drink?"

Without looking up from the menu, Amy said, "Can I get an iced tea with lemon, please."

"Water with lemon for me." Beca replied.

The waitress wrote down the orders and spoke once more.

"Do you need more time with the menu?"

"Yeah we're just waiting for a friend." Beca told her, grinning politely.

"No problem." The waitress strolled away back to the kitchen, leaving Beca and Amy to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you gonna tell Jesse when he gets here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. When will that be exactly? Has he texted you yet?"

Amy pursed her lips and shrugged, "Lemme check."

At that moment, Jesse walked into the restaurant with reddened cheeks and a few strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face. He spotted his friends almost instantly, making his way over and sliding into the booth next to Amy, startling both his friends.

"Dude, I was texting you." Jesse told Amy.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I just noticed."

Jesse readjusted his shirt and made himself comfortable. Beca glanced over at Amy who was sending her looks that told her to get on with it.

"Jess, I wanted to run something by you-"

* * *

"Is it really a big deal, Bree?"

"Chloe, you don't understand what it took for me to get where I am now. Beca wakes up one morning and decides that she wants to join the team. Then after our first game Coach makes her my co captain?! It's fucking mutiny! That Hobbit is gonna ruin our chances at making it to the playoffs-"

"Hey now," Chloe chided, "I understand you're upset but watch it with the name calling, she's my girlfriend."

Aubrey scrunched up her face in disgust, "Ugh. Don't remind me."

Chloe sighed and snickered lightly, "You two need to be locked in a room together to sort your shit out. I'm fairly certain behavior like this isn't healthy for your well being."

Aubrey stopped rummaging through her closet long enough to shoot Chloe a look.

"Trust me, it'll be a fight to the death if she and I were ever stuck in a room together. And I'll have you know, not having Beca in my life is actually good for my well being."

"But, you and me are friends," Chloe said, "Beca's my girlfriend. I hate listening to the stuff you two say behind each others backs."

Aubrey whipped around, "What does she say about me?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Can you at least try to be civil with her? For me?"

"I have no interest in doing such a thing but you do mean a lot to me so I'll..try." Aubrey smiled, turning back around to pull down the cardigan she had been looking for, "Besides. She's my co captain so I don't have a choice in the matter, really."

"You'll learn to love her, don't worry." Chloe beamed, quickly changing her attitude to playfully glare at the lacrosse player who was now standing in front of the mirror.

"But you're not allowed to fall _in_ love with her, Posen. She's mine."

Aubrey snorted as she looked at Chloe through her mirror while simultaneously adjusting the hem of the cardigan.

"She's all yours." Once she was pleased with herself, Aubrey turned to face Chloe.

"Now, let's go to Billy's."

Chloe blinked, "Who's Billy?"

Aubrey was momentarily confused until she came to an understanding.

"Oh honey, sometimes I forget you're the new fish in this big ol' pond of ours."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Beca asked tentatively.

"Are you sure? I mean, the whole thing with her dad. Wouldn't that mean that you have to tell her about that too?"

Beca bit her lip, "Technically. But not right away. That's her family secret but if I need to I will."

Amy turned to Jesse, "Aside from her dad, what do you think?"

Jesse pursed his lips, "As long as you feel like you can trust her, Bec."

"I totally do."

"Then I support your decision."

Beca smiled and the weight on her shoulders was lifted.

"Now I just need the perfect time. When's the perfect time for this?" Beca mostly asked herself but Amy offered her input anyway.

"Well, you could do it right now." Amy said, trying her best to hide her smirk when she noticed two familiar faces enter the restaurant.

Beca shook her head, "She's hanging out with Aubrey tonight, I can't-"

Jesse smirked, "I can see that cause they just walked in."

Beca blinked and before she can turn around to see for herself, a familiar scent made its way to her nose.

"Shit.."

Amy tried to avert her eyes before the girls noticed them but Chloe's eyes locked on hers right away.

Chloe smiled brightly and pulled Aubrey over to their table.

"Hi!"

Beca welcomed the kiss that followed the greeting. Their lips locked and it suddenly struck Beca hard that this was something that she didn't want to lose. She pulled away and her mind soon began to flood with countless amounts of worse case scenarios that may follow up with her big reveal.

Jesse saw the change in Beca's demeanor and quickly stepped in to lend a hand.

"You guys wanna join us?" Jesse asked, looking innocently at Aubrey who was staring blankly at him.

"We're actually picking up food to bring over to Stacie's house. But thank you."

"No worries. We wouldn't want to interfere with the gossiping and nail painting." Amy chimed in.

While Aubrey bickered lightly with Amy, Chloe ran her fingers gently through Beca's hair.

"You seem out of it. You okay, babe?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah. Practice was brutal," She looked over at Aubrey, "Thanks to the dictator."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned to her co captain, "We need to be in tip top shape if we plan on making it to the playoffs, Mitchell."

"We won't make it to the playoffs if we're _dead_." Amy chimed in.

Aubrey glared at her teammate and quickly turned to Chloe, telling her they should order their food and go. Chloe chuckled lightly but complied, bending down to give Beca one more kiss before following Aubrey over to the counter.

It wasn't until a little while after Aubrey and Chloe left that Jesse announced that he should be getting home as well. Beca insisted that she walk home, wanting to gather her thoughts in silence before she went to Chloe's house.

* * *

Luke walked aimlessly through the woods that night. The brisk night air blew passed him and fluttered the hem of his leather jacket. He was annoyed, to say the least. Annoyed that Beca was putting herself- _him. Their kind_ -in danger by revealing her secret to the one person he didn't trust. Chloe. He didn't trust her for obvious reasons. Henry had tried to kill him on numerous occasions and Luke is certain that hunting runs in the family. How did he know this? He's been keeping a close on his Beta for quite some time. Of course Beca wouldn't know. Obviously she wouldn't because she hasn't taken time to train with him. To have proper training. And that's another thing Luke was annoyed about.

"..She's going to get herself killed.." Luke said to himself. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and when he felt something inside he pulled it out. He pulled out the death certificate and let out a long sigh.

The question still stands. Who is The Alpha Wolf, the most powerful of their species. The one that was there that night Beca's mother was murdered. And why did he choose Beca? There had to be a connection, Luke was sure of it. As he continued his walk through the woods, Luke was beginning to consider that maybe, just maybe, the root to this entire unresolved mystery isn't with the murder itself. The Alpha picked Beca for a reason. Something about her, either within or a personal vendetta made her to be The Alpha's pick.

His train of thought was interrupted by a red beam flashing up ahead. In a swift motion, Luke hid behind a tree and stood still.

"Fuck."

Up ahead, Henry and his group had their eyes scanning every inch of their surroundings. Large guns with laser sight were moving at eye level while each man walked with purpose and precaution.

"Beale, what if we don't find him tonight. He hasn't been out for a week."

Henry smirked, "Patience. Luke is smart don't underestimate him."

A twig snapped and everyone, including Luke who still hid behind the tree, turned their heads to investigate. It was too dark and misty to see, for Henry and his group at least, but Luke's eyes widened in worry when followed by the familiar scent of his Beta came the same feeling of reassurance that always presented itself whenever she was near.

Luke cursed under his breath and peered over the tree to see that Henry and his group were waving their guns, shining their red beams around trying to locate the source to the noise. Once Luke assumed that it was safe to make his way around the trees and over to Beca, he bolted forward.

His escaped not being a quiet one quickly turned into a chase with Henry and his men hot on his tail.

Luke reached Beca in time, surprising her momentarily before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her with him as they ran for their lives.

Beca glanced over her shoulder and yelped as bullets began firing at them.

"Dude! What the hell!" Beca screeched, the remark was targeted to Luke but mainly at their current situation.

Henry gritted his teeth, "LUKE!"

The sound of her girlfriend's father's voice sent chills down Beca's spine as she tried to ignore the burning sensation on her legs. It's ironic, really. Normally, when a father finds out about their daughter dating someone they pull out the ol' "I have a gun" threat when they interrogate the one canoodling with their daughter. But this...THIS is certaining taking it to a whole new level.

"Aw fuck me.." Beca groaned.

The trees they passed were penetrated with bullets and arrows, shards of bark were shot in the air as they did. Luke took one glance behind his shoulder as they ran towards a small cliff with a river below. He and Beca could make the jump to the other side. Luke knew that. But Beca didn't.

"Becky. Jump!" Luke ordered.

Beca frowned and watched Luke run passed her, leaping off the edge of the cliff with his arms spread out until he landed perfectly on the other side.

It took a bullet being shot at the ground beside her foot to snap her back into reality. Beca pushed herself to run faster, terrified for the consequences if she couldn't make the jump.

"Fuck!" Beca yelped, leaping off the edge just like Luke did. Although, the lack of ground and hard, secure, surface beneath her feet made her flop her arms as she came in contact with nothing but air. She reached the other side, missing the edge by a mere inch but nevertheless, Luke pulled her once more and they continued running.

Henry and his group stopped and watched the werewolves disappear behind trees and fog, each never wanting to bury a silver bullet into a skull more than they did now.

* * *

"What the hell did I do to deserve this! I'm a decent human being! I don't deserve to be shot at!" Beca bellowed, flailing her arms around in frustration while Luke tried to regain the function of his lungs from his place on a bench. They managed to come across a vacant lot, giving them a good enough distance between them and the hunters.

Luke sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"That. That right there is why. You're not human, Beca. Not entirely at least and you need to accept that because this is childs play compared to what I've been through."

Beca carried on with her rant, muttering her complaints before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, seeing Chloe's name with a text that said "Are you still coming over?" next to it.

"Shit."

Luke looked up, "What is it?"

"It's Chloe. I was supposed to head over to her house."

Luke felt a growl build at the base of his throat. He stood up and walked over to the Beta where he stared down at her much like a parent did to their child right before a lecture followed their intense gaze.

"Are you kidding me? Her father just chased us with guns and you're more concerned about missing a late night visit with your girlfriend!"

Beca shifted awkwardly from where she stood.

"It's important."

Luke raised his eyebrows and grinned in a sarcastic manner.

"Right. Telling her you're a werewolf. Why don't you go ahead and tell her father too while you're at it!"

Beca blinked, "How do you-?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you, mate." Luke said matter-a-factly.

Beca understood why Luke was reluctant. But she wanted to be completely honest with Chloe because if she were to find out any other way who knows what would happen.

"Look- whatever. I trust Chloe and she helps me keep control. I'm telling her tonight."

"Oh, bloody hell- fine. But when it comes to bite you in the ass I don't want to hear it."

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her desk, the light of her laptop lighting a glow throughout her room. She had her binder opened next to her mouse and an article about the female reproductive system displayed on her desktop screen. She was supposed to have a page written for a health assignment due the next day but her paper was blank and it was nearing 1a.m.

There was a light tap against her window that made her tear her eyes away from the screen to look over her shoulder. Chloe stood up and patted over to the window, pushing the curtain to the side and smiling brightly at her girlfriend who sat on the other side, crouched on the lower level of the roof of her house, with a smirk on her face.

Chloe bit her lip as she opened her window, making sure to be as quiet as she possibly can to not wake her mother.

"Bec, it's late." Chloe said, despite her being utterly excited to see Beca.

Beca climbed through the window and went to plop down at the very welcoming, very comfortable bed. She turned her head to the side and smiled when the sheets smelled of vanilla and lavender just like Chloe.

"I said I'd come over."

Chloe giggled and went to lay next to her girlfriend. Once she got comfortable on her side she propped her head up on her palm, her other hand rested on Beca's stomach.

"Well I'm happy to see you. What took you so long?"

Beca hesitated, "..I got caught up with something.."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Beca was well aware of the opportunity to finally tell Chloe her secret. It was then when she realized things might backfire. She could lose Chloe. She could scare her away. A lot can happen in the next few minutes.

With that thought in mind, Beca found herself reaching up to cup Chloe's cheek and turn her head so she was facing her. Beca leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Chloe's. It didn't escalate. Beca didn't want it to. She wanted to savor the softness of Chloe's lips, how they tasted of strawberries.

Beca felt her fangs begin to probe against her lips and she had to pull away quickly to steady her breathing to retract them.

Chloe frowned, "What's wrong?"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "I gotta..I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?" Chloe nodded for Beca to continue.

Beca bit her lip, "Promise not to freak out..?"

Chloe chuckled lightly, not knowing exactly what Beca could be implying.

"I promise."

Beca sucked in a breath and averted her eyes as she accepted her inevitable, possible fate. She went on to explain everything that happened since before school started. From the night with Jesse when they went to find the body, which Chloe was weirdly fascinated to hear about, to the beast that bit her. That's when Beca took a rather long pause.

Chloe tilted her head to try and move into Beca's line of sight.

"What happened after the bite? Was it bad? Like, did you need to get medical help or something?"

Beca shook her head, "It was bad but...nothing like that."

"Then, what?"

The words were on the tip of her tongue but Beca couldn't say them. She would open her mouth to say them but nothing would surface. It was annoying her. Why was this so hard. Amy took it well...better than Beca expected under such circumstances, however. Maybe it was because it was _Chloe._ The best thing to ever happen to Beca and this could possibly be the time she loses her. Yeah, that's what made it hard.

"Beca."

Beca looked at her girlfriend and she somehow convinced herself that _this_ was the only other way to do this. The only way she was able to, at least. Since she couldn't speak the words. Beca resorted to the next best thing.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Beca duck her head. For a second, Chloe thought that Beca could be crying because there were short intakes of breath coming from her girlfriend and it was starting to worry her. But when she went to touch Beca's arm, Beca moved her arm away.

That's when Beca began to slowly raise her head. And Chloe waited because obviously she was missing something. She was expecting...well, Chloe wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting.

Beca now faced Chloe, yellow eyes glowing bright in the darkness of the room. Beca's fangs were poking slightly passed her lips and Chloe froze.

Once Beca assumed Chloe absorbed enough, she let her eyes flicker back to normal as well as her fangs that retracted back to her flat human teeth.

"I'm a werewolf."


	14. Lies and Deception

"You're not freaking out, which is good. But you also haven't spoken in the last 7 minutes." Beca shifted awkwardly in her place on Chloe's bed. While Beca thought of something else to get a conversation flowing, Chloe sat across from her with her eyes trained on her girlfriends.

The secret was out. There was no turning back and Beca was just going to have to deal with whatever the outcome may be. But she couldn't bear another second of dead silence.

Looking down at her hands, Beca scrunched her eyebrows.

"Please say something."

Chloe blinked, "How...um- who else knows?"

Beca looked up when Chloe spoke, relieved that what was said wasn't a declaration for her to leave and never see her again. So she let herself relax a little, slumping her shoulders as she released a breath.

"Amy and Jesse." Beca said. Chloe nodded and Beca was hesitant but she reached out and took Chloe's hand in hers, smiling softly when their fingers laced together naturally.

"It was getting harder everyday to keep this from you, y'know. I just thought..it'll make a lot of things a whole lot easier if you knew everything about me."

Chloe looked down at their joined hands, giving the hand in hers a squeeze because from the looks of Beca's face, her girlfriend needed the reassurance.

"So tell me." Chloe said.

Beca seemed surprised, "What?"

Chloe crawled over, keeping their hands clasped together, and sat beside Beca. She leaned in, pressed her lips firmly against her girlfriends and the electricity that flowed through her body was enough to convince her that what she and Beca had was something that couldn't be broken. Chloe's happy with her and that's really all that matters.

Chloe pulled away and with a smile she said, "Tell me everything. You're a werewolf. I'm sure there's plenty to tell."

* * *

Jesse couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning for the past half hour and once he gave up his search for the comfortable spot, Jesse slid out of bed and made his way downstairs. The lights were off from the hallway to the living room, the only thing guiding him to the kitchen was his pure instincts and the slight illumination coming from his father's laptop that was placed on the kitchen table.

Nick pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose just as Jesse entered the kitchen. While maintaining a steady pace with his fingers that were typing away on the keyboard, Nick glanced up at his son.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jesse opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice. Once he poured himself a cup, Jesse took a seat beside his father and leaned forward to take a look at the laptop screen.

"What're you doing?" He asked, taking a sip of his juice.

Nick shot his son a pointed look and moved the laptop so the screen wasn't visible to Jesse.

"It's classified."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Oh put the ol' sheriff façade away. I'm gonna find out one way or another."

Nick sighed because it was true. He moved the laptop back and motioned for Jesse to scoot over closer.

"A file from my office was stole."

Jesse stiffened, "..what?.."

"The case of Beca's mother. The file was stolen so I need to write a report." Nick was too occupied with completing said report to even realize that Jesse's face was now pale and his eyes were darting around the room.

Jesse scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Do you have any idea who would have stolen it?"

"Luke Hale is a main suspect." Nick sat back in the chair and turned to Jesse, "We think, because Nicole was acquainted with the ones that burned his house and murdered his family, he would want to use this information for his own personal vendetta."

"What do you mean?"

"Personal vendetta meaning revenge-"

"No," Jesse said, "What do you mean Nicole was acquainted with the people that killed Luke's family?"

That's when Nick pursed his lips, "I already told you too much, Jess-"

"Dad."

Nick sighed, "Look, we don't know who exactly started that fire on the Hale house. But this was found later on the scene," He reached into a file, that he had brought home from work to try and find connections, and pulled out a photo taken at the crime scene. A necklace was found on the ground with a scratched up image of an animal and an even more scratched up print of _ardent_ engraved just underneath it, "We traced it back to a Beacon Hills High School archery club that was closed after that first year it was started. It was led by a senior at the time, Leon James, and when we pulled up a photo." Nick opened the tab with the club photo and showed it to Jesse who stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Nicole was a member of the club."

Nick nodded and turned back to the photo of the necklace, "This belonged to one of the members. Everyone in that club had one."

Jesse shifted in his chair and scrunched his eyebrows as he pointed at the club photo.

"But why would a high school club from 1996 be any way connected to the fire? What was their deal with the Hale family?"

Nick pursed his lips, "Why do you think the case is still opened? It's nowhere near being solved because we lost the files and if the theory of Luke Hale being in possession of it is true, Beca and her father could be in danger."

This was all too much information for Jesse to soak in but as far as he knew, Beca had her mother's files somewhere in her room so the theory of Luke having a revenge plot against her and her father were about slim to none.

"Well, I think it's time for us both to head on to bed." Nick said as he stood up and yawned. He went over to the fridge and in the few seconds that he took a few sips out of the milk carton, Jesse had taken his phone out of his pajama pants pocket and took a picture of the photos in front of him.

* * *

"So that's how your mom died?"

"Well it certainly wasn't a mountain lion."

"Wow," Chloe leaned back against her headboard and stared up at her ceiling while Beca looked down at her hands. "And Luke was there that night? Couldn't he have seen who the werewolf was?"

Beca shrugged, "He just identified The Alpha as the same one who bit me."

"This is all really fucked up."

"Yup," Beca sniggered, "Still wanna be with me?"

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca, with at most sincerity she said, "Beca, I'm not going anywhere."

Beca should have been relieved to get the reassurance. But she was scared. She felt her arms wash over with goosebumps and the sudden chill that went down her back made her quiver in her place next to Chloe who was sitting close enough that made Beca wonder why she was feeling so cold. Was she crazy for allowing Chloe to get caught up in this? Her mother was killed for a reason it seemed. The murderer came back five years later and gave her something that truly changed her life for good. There had to be something she was missing.

Beca bit her lip and turned back to Chloe, "Good. I'll need my anchor around."

Chloe smiled, "Your anchor?"

"Oh yeah," Beca blushed, "I didn't-" Beca was then blinded by headlights shining through Chloe's window curtains.

They both turned to the window and listened as a car door was slammed shut followed by Henry angrily whispering into his phone. Chloe couldn't hear the argument but Beca trained her ears and listened carefully.

 **"I'll get the information the next time I see him. But I WANT that Beta. I need a name, a _face._ Who's his Beta!"**

Beca gulped and crawled over Chloe until she was off the bed.

"I should go."

Chloe pouted and stood up to stand in front of her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing their faces together until their foreheads touched.

"Goodnight, werewolf."

Beca smiled, "Goodnight, Chlo."

Chloe closed the gap between them and leaned her body forward into Beca, their hips pressed flush against each other. Beca felt her body radiate with serenity and for the first time she was positive that things were about to be easier. Feeling Chloe's arms tighten around her neck made her smile and the light nip at her bottom lip made a soft growl vibrate against her throat.

Chloe smirked and pulled away at the sound.

"And I thought your moans were sexy."

Beca rolled her eyes but whatever snarky comment she planned on saying was quickly forgotten when the front door downstairs was opened and closed. The couple pulled apart and Chloe led Beca over to the window where the werewolf slipped out and onto the roof. With one last glance at Chloe, Beca hopped down to the grass below, her feet making a soft thud upon impact, and she quickly took off.

* * *

The next day, in the library of Beacon Hills High School, Beca and her two best friends were seated at a round table on the second level while students lingered in the space below them, studying and talking in the aisles of book shelves.

Jesse had his bag on his lap and the look on his face was making Beca and Amy wonder if he was about to throw up or burst into tears.

"Jess, you brought us both here without telling us why. Get on with it."

Amy propped her chin on her fist, "Yeah, wonder boy. Let's get to it."

Jesse took a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder.

"I was talking with my dad last night- or this morning...anyway, after he told me some rather..disturbing things?..I took these pictures that I printed out before I came in today."

Beca and Amy leaned over and looked over the photos.

"This school had an archery clu- wait is that my-"

"Yeah. Your mom was part of the club." Jesse confirmed.

Beca frowned, "She told me she was a cheerleader in high school."

"Why would she lie?" Amy asked.

"Trust me, that's not the surprising part to this."

Jesse lowered his voice and began to tell them everything that his father told him. From the assumption that Luke was the one that stole the files to the shocking discovery that Nicole could have somehow been involved with the fire. Beca was at a loss for words, to say the least. She didn't know what to say or think, her mind was clouded with even more questions that seemed to press against her skull, making her wonder how her head hasn't exploded yet.

"I feel light headed." Beca muttered.

Amy turned to Jesse, "What does this mean then?"

"How do you breathe again- inhale..exhale.. _oh god_." Beca mumbled to herself, dropping her face into her hands.

Jesse shrugged, "We need to look into this. Beca," He turned to the werewolf who was looking paler by the second, "Do you still have the files?"

After she blinked away the black spots that somehow blurred her vision, Beca straighten her back and rubbed her palms on her thighs.

"Yeah. They're under my bed."

A few students walked passed their table and the three sat in silence for a moment until the students were out of earshot. Jesse sighed to himself and looked down at the photo of the necklace.

"I still can't make out what this could be. It's too scratched up."

Amy slid the photo over to her side of the table and gave it a once over.

"Looks like a bear to me," Amy squinted her eyes as she tried to read the engraving that was even more scratched up. "What's a..ar-..ardent?"

Jesse shrugged, "No idea."

Beca blinked in realization and snatched the photo away from Amy.

"That's not a _d_. It's a _g_!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Argent?"

Beca rolled her eyes at her friends when they continued to look at her with blank faces.

"Guys, we took french for two years. Argent is french for _silver._ Y'know, that thing that can kill me."

Amy snatched the photo back.

"Don't..rip it-" Jesse winced.

"Then this isn't a bear. It's a wolf?" The gears in her head were spinning and pieces were coming together, "I'm having an 'ah ha!' moment- kudos to Oprah! Okay! Argent means silver. The animal is a wolf-"

"They were hunters." Jesse concluded.

"It's a possibility." Amy said, "This is more ironic than Beca's relationship with Chloe- wait, where's Beca?"

Jesse and Amy looked around and were confused to see that Beca had somehow managed to slip away.

"C'mon." Jesse gathered his things and he and Amy went scrambling down the steps and out of the library. With his phone pressed to his ear, Jesse franticly searched the halls for their friend. Amy pushed passed the students that were still crowded in the hallway and at the sound of a familiar ring tone, she grabbed Jesse by his backpack and brought them to a sudden stop.

"Listen."

Jesse did as he was told and when the beeping reached his ears, he and Amy followed the sound around the corner of the hallway and they stopped when they reached the door to the girls locker room where Beca's bag had been dropped in front of it.

"Come on." Amy said, grabbing Jesse by the arm only to have it pulled back.

"I can't go in there!"

Amy stared at him for a moment before grabbing him again, "Move your ass, Swanson!"

From down the hall, with a concerned look on her face, Chloe quickly followed after them into the girls locker room. When she closed the door behind her, Chloe heard the sounds of a shower running and panicked voices. When she reached the showers, Chloe dropped her things and dashed over to Amy and Jesse who were holding, or rather attempting to, Beca under the cold water.

"Beca, calm down!-"

"Come on, Beca!"

"What's going on!" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca was struggling under the grips of her friends and the sting of the cold water hitting her skin. She had her head ducked and when Chloe's voice echoed off the tiled walls around them, Beca shot her head up and growled at the three. Jesse, along with Amy and Chloe, jolted back slightly when they were met with bright yellow eyes and razor sharp fangs that were greeting them menacingly.

The water was flowing down Beca's hair and face, and her clothes were sticking to her body as the shower continued to pour down on her.

Chloe couldn't deny the second of fear that washed over her but when Amy and Jesse seemed to brush off the same feeling to continue trying to help their friend regain her control. Chloe sucked in a breath and reached out to cradle Beca's cheeks, trying to look past the fangs that were bearing and the yellow eyes that were glaring at her.

"Babe. I need you to calm down- "

"Chloe, be careful!"

Beca's growl echoed off the walls once again and every passing second Jesse and Amy were beginning to lose their grips and the very thought if they did only scared them because they weren't sure if they were prepared to deal with the catastrophe that will unfold. Chloe turned the dial of the cold water until it wouldn't turn anymore. The ice cold sting made the humans of the room jolt back while the werewolf fell to her knees.

Chloe gritted her teeth as the cold water splashed down on her as she crawled over to Beca.

"B-Beca?" She reached over and raised Beca's head.

Beca stared at Chloe until her eyes flickered back to normal and the sight of her fangs shrinking released a gasp from the girl kneeling beside her. She was angry at herself. This wasn't how Beca wanted Chloe to see her. Like a monster who couldn't control herself.

Beca gritted her teeth and slammed her head back against the tiled wall, the tiles cracking from the power and force. Sure it hurt. For most, it would lead to a concussion. And if she didn't know any better, Chloe would be on the phone with the emergency room. But Beca stayed there and let her head rest against the wall while her eyes closed as she focused on keeping her breaths and heartbeat steady.

"I need to see Luke." Beca finally said.

"Babe," Chloe began.

"Beca I need the files." Jesse chimed in.

"Bec, don't you think you should settle down?" Amy said.

The three of them were talking over each other and Beca was beginning to feel her blood boil.

"Just," Beca shot her eyes open and her eyes were glowing once again, " **go**."

The growl startled them and for a second Chloe considered turning the cold water on again but as fast as they came, the bright yellow iris' were fading and Beca pushed herself up to her feet.

"Either get out of my way or just go."

Amy sniggered and pointed a firm finger at her friend, "You just about went Jack The Ripper on our asses, you fucking lunatic."

"You're not going alone." Jesse said sternly, "Take Amy and I'll get the files from your house."

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe folded her arms and raised her eyebrows while giving her girlfriend a pointed look.

"Well I'm not staying here. Let me be useful."

"Fine. Come with me and Moony." Amy huffed and dragged Beca by the shirt.

They exited the locker room and made their way out of the school and to the parking lot where Jesse and Chloe had their cars parked. After sneaking passed teachers who had their backs turned to them while they engaged in conversations with other teachers, Jesse got into his car while the girls piled in Chloe's.

* * *

Walking through the woods seemed oddly calming, considering the circumstances. Chloe had replaced the rush of skipping school with the overwhelming, gut wrenching feeling of meeting Luke Hale and that took away the calming part of this journey.

"I can hear your heart racing."

Chloe turned her head, "What?"

"Oh yeah. Beca can hear heart beats and shit," Amy said with a nonchalant tone, "It's rather annoying than impressive though, Red."

Beca shot Amy a look, who was making an effort to crunch every leaf in her path. She reached down and held Chloe's hand.

"Sorry you had to see that back there.."

Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze and moved her arm to wrap it around Beca's shoulders, keeping their hands joined together.

"Don't be. It's something I have to get used to."

"It's not forever. I'll learn to control it."

"Hey, lovebirds," Amy smirked, "We're here."

Chloe and Beca looked forward and beyond a few trees stood Luke's house with his car parked beside it.

"Well, he's home." Beca pointed out.

The three walked up to the premises and feeling the sudden shift in the air around her, Beca proceeded forward while Amy and Chloe stayed back. The porch steps creaked rather loudly as Beca walked up to the front door. Leaves blew across the welcome mat and the two window frames beside the door. Just as Beca was about to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Luke in his usual attire consisting of his signature leather jacket and dark jeans.

"What are you doing here?" The deadpan tone in his voice only made a shiver course down Chloe's spine, showing that Luke did in fact own up to his reputation.

Luke's eyes drifted over Beca's shoulder, or rather her head, to where Amy and Chloe stood. A red glow emerged from his iris' when Luke caught sight of Chloe and with a growl at the base of his throat he turned back to Beca.

"Better yet, what is **_she_** doing here?"

"She's part of the team now, dude-"

Luke snickered, "Team. Is that what you call it?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Fine. Pack, whatever."

Luke gave the girls a quick once over, "Quite the pack you got there, mate."

Chloe folded her arms and scrunched her face in offense, leaning to the side to whisper to Amy, "Rude. Is he always like that?"

"A charming asshole? Yes..yes he always is." Amy swooned as she continued to watch the two werewolves talk amongst themselves.

Chloe blinked and turned her head to Amy, "What?"

"What?" Amy said almost immediately.

Luke huffed and with stubbornness that made Beca smirk, he moved aside to allow the girls to enter the house. When they all got inside, Beca stood near the staircase and took out the folder that Jesse gave her, pulling out the photos for Luke to see.

"Jesse was able to get these from his dad."

Luke looked through the photos and when he got to the photo of the necklace, Beca saw a slight spark of shock in his eyes before he glanced over to Chloe.

"Why don't you two wait for us in the living area," Luke said, pointing the way for Amy and Chloe, "I need to have a word with Becky."

"Becky?" Chloe asked as she and Amy made their way to the next room.

"Don't ask." Amy smirked.

* * *

Jesse walked into Beca's room and he immediately dropped to his knees beside Beca's bed. Aside from the small amount of clutter, worn out sneakers and other things that he never even knew Beca would possess, he spotted the files behind a baseball glove.

"Bingo."

Jesse plopped down on Beca's bed and looked through the file. With the newly acquired knowledge, he was able to read between the lines and notice the slightest bit of evidence that stood out over the rest.

"She was on her way home from work the night of the crash." Jesse quickly googled the name of the company Nicole worked at and called once he found the number.

After a few rings, a woman's voice greeted him.

"Hi. Can you transfer me to Nicole Mitchell?" He asked, with a plan in mind.

 _"Sorry, sir. There's no one here by that name."_

Jesse straightened up. Obviously, he knew that, but he was expecting a rather saddened voice to tell him that Nicole died five years ago.

"Did someone by that name work there in the past five years?"

 _"No, sir."_

"Thanks." Jesse ended the call and dropped his phone beside him as he processed the rather surprising news. What else was Nicole lying about?

Gathering his things, Jesse left Beca's house and quickly made his way to his car to drive to meet the girls.

* * *

"I've seen this crest before," Luke said, referring to the necklace, "One night, I got a hold of Henry and before he could strike at me again I had time to get a look at what he was wearing. On his shoulder, though a few tears of his shirt, he had a tattoo of this exact emblem."

Beca gulped, "So what you're saying is, my mom worked for Henry?"

Luke took a pause, "What I'm saying is, maybe.." he rolled his eyes, "being with Chloe isn't so terrible because getting closer to Henry will get you more answers."

"Well," Beca smirked, "that's not why I'm with her but I'll look into it, I suppose."

"Hey, Beca." Came Amy's voice, "Jesse's on his way to talk to us about the files."

"Your mother's case files?" Luke questioned.

Beca nodded, "Yeah. By the way, I'd steer clear of the po-po if I were you. They think you stole them."

"The police think I stole the bloody files?" Luke exclaimed, thrusting the photos into Beca's chest.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "They also think you may have a personal vendetta against me and my dad."

Luke stared her down, "Where are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Beca waved him off and made her way back downstairs where she found Amy and Chloe lounging around in the living room.

Luke watched her go before his head shot to the side, looking over his shoulder when he felt a presence outside. Blocking out the voices from downstairs, Luke listened carefully and when he heard a familiar voice say, **"Fire"** , he growled and leaped over the second floor railing, landing perfectly on his feet, startling the others. Beca soon caught the scent of gun power and just before bullets began firing through the windows, she threw her body over Chloe and Amy, bringing them to the floor.

Luke took cover behind a pillar by the stairs and shouted over the roar of gunshots that seemed to never cease long enough for him to move.

"Get them out of here!"

Beca hesitated because there was no way that she can escape while Henry and his men were surrounding the perimeter of the house. Her identity could be revealed and she could start a rather tense father-daughter drama that she didn't want Chloe to go through until she had time to talk to her about it.

"We're surrounded!" Beca shouted back.

Chloe and Amy were tucked away behind a love seat, the gunshots roared in their ears despite their attempt at covering them with their hands.

"Who the _fuck_ is that!" Chloe bellowed, her voice sounding as if she's on the verge of tears or on the verge of hyperventilating. Amy couldn't tell, however, she was feeling the same way.

"That's a conversation for another day, Red. Right now we need to figure out a way to get out of here!"

Meanwhile, at the sound of the gunshots that echoed throughout the woods, Jesse sprinted towards them and suddenly came to a halt behind a tree when he saw Henry raise his hand, signaling to his men to hold their fire.

"Luke, we know you're in there!" One man spoke while Henry approached the front door.

Inside, Beca was darting her eyes around the house for any sort of escape. From what she could sense, there were six men outside and the irritating scent of wolfsbane told her that one of them was carrying a crossbow, its arrows imbedded with the herb. The Beta looked across at Luke who was peering around the pillar to get a look at the front entrance.

"I'll get them to the back door but you need to distract them." Beca told him.

Luke nodded and pushed himself off the floor. Rolling his shoulders back, Luke did a head roll and the girls watched as the alpha's face scrunched up into his wolf features and his eyes glowed bright red with his fangs displaying proudly when he let out a snarl.

Beca grabbed Amy and Chloe and quickly led them to the back of the house just as Luke surged out the door. They snuck out the back and the sound of Luke's growls and roars accompanied with even more gunshots only made the girls scurry into the woods even faster. Keeping their bodies low and out of sight, they walked around and passed a few trees until they were greeted with Jesse who was watching the scene uphold in front of him.

Jesse turned to them, "We gotta go."

Beca saw Chloe begin to look back at the scene in front of Luke's house and before her girlfriend can notice that her father was there, Beca pulled her by the arm as they followed close behind Amy and Jesse to where he had parked his car.

That entire event being a close call was a complete understatement. Beca's never felt so on edge and it's as if every time she returns to these woods, the trees were only getting taller and she was only getting smaller, leaving her at a bigger risk of being crushed. She can see that happening the longer she waited to tell Chloe about her father.

* * *

"I should kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

Henry smirked at the usual snarky tone that he's grown accustomed to for the years that he's known Luke Hale. The werewolf was smart, clever and fearless, and he admired that. Where was the fun in an _easy_ kill? Luke was a different type of werewolf, he wasn't bitten, he was born with this curse. Werewolves are stronger in packs, Henry learned that the hard way and he had the scars to prove it. After the loss of his family, his original pack, Luke was alone and that was dangerous for a werewolf, but a field day for Henry and his group of hunters.

"We have similar interests, Luke," Henry said, keeping his shotgun trained on Luke's chest, "The information you have is the only thing keeping you alive."

Luke smirked, "I have a lot of information. On loads of things. If you can narrow it down I'll think about considering sharing them with you."

"Henry just kill him." The man behind Henry spoke through gritted teeth. Luke had a way of getting under peoples skin, it amused him.

Henry shook his head and took a step forward, the barrel of his shotgun was now pressed to Luke's chest. Luke glanced down at the weapon and back up at Henry from his place on the ground. At one point during his diversion so Beca can lead her friends to safety, Luke was obviously out numbered and, werewolf or not, when he fell to the ground, he was smart not to get back up.

"I'm talking about The Alpha."

Luke pursed his lips, "And?"

"The people of Beacon Hills aren't going to continue believing that mountain lions are terrorizing the town. We need to stop him, permanently."

Luke stayed silent and Henry continued to speak.

"You and the rest of your species, The Alpha included, are all a part of a click, I'm sure. So tell me who The Alpha is." Henry thought he was being reasonable. Not killing Luke instantly when he hit the ground should be enough encouragement for the werewolf to cooperate but Luke stayed silent and Henry was growing impatient.

But then a thought crossed his mind.

"You don't know who he is either," Henry said, "do you?"

Luke watched Henry slowly turn around to face his men and for a moment Luke thought they were going to leave but it was never that easy. _They_ were never that easy to get rid of.

"Remember when I said your information was the only thing keeping you alive?" Henry deadpanned.

Luke blinked and at the sense of danger that ran down his spine, he jumped up to his feet and hopped over the railing of the porch just as Henry whipped back around, firing his shotgun in the place he assumed Luke was still in before he caught sight of Luke sprinting into the woods.

* * *

John glanced up from the desktop screen of the Hospital's front desk before doing a double take when a man stumbled through the doors of the front entrance, covered in what seemed to be his own blood, and claw marks on his arms and chest.

"Oh my-, K-Kat get the stretcher!" John moved around the semi-circle desk and was at the injured man's side immediately. With careful and gentle hands he examined the injured areas as he helped the man up on the stretcher before laying him down.

"Sir, what happened?"

The man seemed to be going in and out of consciousness as he stared up at the lights on the ceiling that came as a flashing blur as his body was rolled into the emergency room.

"B...Beast..man."

* * *

 **A/N: uh oh :O The Alpha strikes again.**

 **What are your thoughts about Beca's mom?**

 **Thoughts on the situation with Chloe and Henry?**

 **Let me know :) I love reading your reviews**

 **Have a good one!**


	15. Beast Man

**A/N: Really sorry for the really long wait! I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy chapter 15.**

* * *

John walked out of the emergency room and removed his bloodied gloves, tossing them into the trash bin beside a bench and made his way back to the front desk just as Nick came rushing in with two of his deputies behind him.

"John. What the hell happened! I got several calls telling me there was another animal attack over by the record store. I have the County Coroner breathing down my neck about it- now, is it the same animal as the previous one?"

"I'm still waiting on the lab results," John said, "but based on the injuries it appears so."

Nick rested his hands against his hips and nodded towards the back rooms.

"Can I see him for questioning?"

John raised an eyebrow, "He's in and out at the moment. I don't know how useful he'll be to you until after he's rested."

Nick gestured for his partners to follow him, "I'll take what I can get." The sheriff moved passed John and marched to the back rooms while the lingering nurses eyed John with concern.

Reaching into his pocket, John pulled out his phone as he made his way to his previous position at the main desk and ran a hand down his face before looking for Beca's name in his contacts. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited for his daughter to answer his call.

* * *

"Why am I the only one freaking out! We were just _shot_ at and you three are alarmingly calm about it!" Chloe had been reaching out for answers throughout the entire ride home and the only answer she's gotten was either _I'll explain later_ or _It's complicated..._ and she was growing restless with curiosity and panic. They've arrived at Beca's house when Chloe finally had enough and demanded an answer. To which Beca was hoping to avoid until after they've had a chance to deal with their current crisis- _who was Nicole Mitchell, really._

Beca plopped down on her bed with a sigh while Amy and Jesse made themselves busy at her desk, fiddling with the scattered papers and her opened laptop.

"Chloe, it's a long story and I would really prefer not going into it right now- "

"Beca," Chloe took a step forward, "we were just shot at. That might be a regular occurrence to you but I'm the newby here! I need answers! Who were they?"

Beca bit her lip. She glanced over to her friends who simply shrugged in response, silently telling her that it was her choice to make.

With a deep inhale through her nose, Beca took a pause before she said, "Werewolf hunters and they were after Luke."

The fact that Beca refrained from mentioning specifically who was part of the ambush didn't go unnoticed by Jesse and Amy. They kept their mouths shut and turned their attention back to Beca's desk.

Chloe averted her eyes, "Why was that so complicated?"

Beca sighed, "There's..more to it but-" she was interrupted by her phone obnoxiously vibrating in her back pocket. She sighed in relief, making Chloe shoot her a glance and narrow her eyes at the fact that she clearly wanted to avoid telling her something.

Beca cleared her throat and answered her phone.

"Yeah, dad?"

 _"Hey, Bec. I'm gonna be held up here longer than I expected. Do you want me to order something for dinner to be sent over to the house?"_

Beca was half relieved that her father wasn't going to be home right way, meaning there was time to ponder on the task at hand. Then again, it's been a while since she's spent dinner with her father, she missed him.

"No, it's fine," Beca looked over at Jesse who was grinning back at her, "I'll see if Jesse and his dad can set another plate for me." she raised her eyebrows, directing the statement to Jesse who nodded in agreement.

 _"Actually, it seems his father won't be making it to dinner either."_

Beca frowned, "What happened?" she pulled the phone away from her ear and put her father on speaker, her friends gathering around her to listen in.

 _"There was another animal attack over by the record store on 34th and Main. Young man came in, butchered and in distress. We rushed him into the ER and Nick went to question him about the attack."_

Beca licked her lips, "Was it the same animal as before?"

 _"From the looks of it, yes. I'm still waiting for the test results. The man, just as we were rolling him into the ER, he muttered something along the lines of 'Beast Man'. I don't know what to make of that but once Nick comes back I'll tell him. Alright, honey, I have to go. I'll see you later."_

"Bye, dad." Beca muttered before ending the call.

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit. It was The Alpha."

Amy pursed her lips and looked over at Beca, "What do you think he's trying to do? Get your attention?"

"If so, he's definitely got it." Beca walked over to her desk and picked up the file, "Jess, did you find anything?"

Jesse scratched the back of his head and pointed at the file in her hand, "Yeah, uh, there's something you should know."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"I called the place your mom worked at only to find out that..she never worked there at all. They have no record of her."

Chloe slipped her hands into her back pockets and walked over to stand beside Beca who was reading through the case file as if to try and prove to Jesse that her mother wasn't in fact keeping up her streak of lies.

"Then..maybe there's a reason." Beca suggested, hope in her voice and a glint in her eye that told her friends she was in denial, refusing to accept that her mother wasn't who she claimed to be.

Amy nodded and spoke reassuringly, "And we'll figure it out soon enough. But for now, maybe you should try to get some answers from your dad? Perhaps he may know a thing or two?"

Beca considered the idea and leaned back against her desk while Chloe brushed through Beca's hair soothingly.

"I'll ask him tomorrow. But right now, I have to go see Luke. If I have any chance at finding The Alpha and figuring out what his deal is, it's gonna be with a more experienced player."

Chloe looked at her girlfriend with concern, "You're going after that thing? Babe, you're lucky all it did was _bite_ you."

Beca smirked up at Chloe, "Don't let the menacing behavior fool you, Beale. That _thing_ is still a human when it's not rampaging through town. I just have to pick up his scent and find him when he's not The Alpha."

Watching Beca make her way towards the window, Jesse stepped forward.

"What if you find him and he's not...in _human_ form. What's your plan then?"

With her leg halfway out the window, Beca processed Jesse's words and stumbled upon a response.

"Uh..I'll improvise."

Beca hopped down from her bedroom window, leaving her friends watching her go with blank faces.

"She's gonna get herself killed." Amy said.

"If not by The Alpha then by the hunters. They could still be in the woods and she could be running straight towards them." Chloe pointed out.

Jesse and Amy exchanged knowing looks and hoped to the higher powers that that certain scenario wouldn't happen.

* * *

"What did you say your name was?"

"Mark Blaine."

Nick nodded slowly and wrote down the name in his notebook, "Alright, Mark Blaine, what can you tell me about what went down at the record store?"

Mark licked his dry lips and winced slightly at the pain shooting up from his chest when he attempted to shift to a more comfortable position.

"I dunno, man. I went in like I normally do-"

"You go there often?" Nick questioned.

Mark nodded, "Yeah. I don't like going home anymore 'cause the folks are always snapping at each other. So I go there."

"And what happened tonight?"

"I went inside and it was empty. I figured they were just having a slow night is all. But when I called out to Jack, really chill dude, he works there, but he didn't answer. I continued on and I got distracted by one of the top lights flickering. There was a ladder set up underneath it like someone was just about to fix it. I went over to it and found Jack's employee tag on the floor and not too far from it was.. _him_. All mauled and-and..- I was just about run out of there! When _it_ came."

Nick frowned, "It?"

Mark nodded, "The beast man." his voice was laced with fear. His eyes were wide and glassy, what he saw clearly traumatized him.

Nick glanced over at his partner who was filing a report based on what Mark was telling them.

"The beast man?" Nick asked, his partner held back a snicker because he too thought what Mark was saying was beyond ridiculous.

Mark shut his eyes in frustration, "You weren't there, man. You don't know! This thing moved like an animal but I've seen any animal walk on its hind legs!"

"It walked on its hind legs?" Nick was clearly not buying Mark's story and decided that instead of wasting his time he should bring in the sketch artist, "Kenneth. You can come in. We're done here." He gave Mark a questionable glance before wishing him a speedy recovery and leaving him to give the sketch artist a description of this _beast man_.

While the sheriff made his way down the hall once again, John looked up from his desk and immediately stood up.

"Did he say anything?"

Nick placed his hand on the desk, "The attack must have clouded his memory. Unless I'm spending the rest of the night chasing down a _beast man_ , I'm gonna need those results on my desk by morning."

John nodded, "Understood."

* * *

"Did your father say anything else?"

"Just that The Alpha was here. The guy he attacked was pretty beat up."

Beca walked down the aisles of the record store with Luke talking to her from the aisle next to her. After meeting Luke in the woods, the two werewolves quickly made their way to the crime scene before any news broadcasters had a chance to show up along with the police. With their noses on high alert, they tried desperately to pick up a scent that would give them any indication of a trial The Alpha had left behind.

Luke reached the end of his aisle and looked up to watch Beca making her way towards another with her hands stuffed lazily in the pockets of her leather jacket. He let his mind wander and it was then when he realized something.

"You know," Luke said, "you're technically part of his pack. The Alpha's."

Beca looked over her shoulder, "Why, just because he bit me?"

"Yeah. Which means you have a strong connection with him." Luke resumed his search, bending down at the sight of blood but concluding it to be the victims.

"Try to tap into that side of you. The one that could reach out to him." Luke continued, turning the corner and into another aisle is where he found Jack's body. "Try to pick up on something on our buddy over here." Luke said, tapping his foot against Jack's leg.

Beca walked over only to jolt back when she saw the dead body.

"Oh- dude, seriously?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes, seriously. Now get!"

Beca whined and bent down to her knees beside Jack and tried her best to avoid looking at his clawed up face and throat. She eventually built up the courage to reach out and run her hands over his hoodie, the tears across the chest sent a weird sensation up her arm.

Luke watched her tentatively, "What is it?"

Beca pulled her hand back to rest on her thigh, "I'm getting nothing but anger. The way he left this guy is like he was playing with him."

Luke pursed his lips and opened his mouth to say something when the wail of police sirens grabbed their attention. Luke pulled Beca up by her jacket and ushered them towards the back entrance.

"Let's go."

The werewolves exited through the back just as the police entered through the front to inspect the scene. Beca followed Luke up a pipe until they reached the roof of the record store where they stayed low to remain undetected while they listened for any intel that may help them.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Nick walked passed the officials who were there to investigate the area until he came up beside the detective.

"Hello, Swanson." The detective greeted from her spot crouched down, hovering over a speck of blood found at the entrance of the record store. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital questioning the witness?"

Nick grinned and crouched down beside her, "I was. Kid didn't give me much to go on. He said it was a _beast man_ that attacked him. Do you believe in beast men, Detective Riley?" He raised a mocking eyebrow at the detective.

Detective Riley took a swab and lightly dabbed it on the blood for a sample and slipped the evidence into a little baggy before handing it over to a passing official for later analysis. She eyed Nick for a moment before raising to her feet.

"Stay away from my crime scenes and get me answers that I can proceed the investigation with. This is getting way out of hand." She demanded.

Nick stood up and watched her walk into the record store to continue working before he walked back over to his car.

On the roof, Beca turned to Luke and raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Is their ignorance a benefit to us?"

Luke sighed and stood up, "For now it seems that way. But also not really, considering the fact that they know as much as we do at this point."

Beca glanced over at the other side of the roof where she saw what looked to be the surveillance cords running down the side of the building.

"The tapes. We can find something on them!"

Luke and Beca hopped off the roof and discreetly made their way into the managers office that was out of view of the officials working on the case. Beca quickly found the surveillance footage and in a rush, she took the tapes from the past four hours and she and Luke left out the back once again.

* * *

Beca slid through Chloe's bedroom window, making sure to shut it quietly once she was inside. Chloe's bedroom light was still on and Beca could faintly see the light in the hallway behind the closed bedroom door was on as well, indicating that her parents were still awake. Beca glanced at the clock, realizing that she hasn't checked the time in what felt like hours. 10:46 p.m. Not too late. But she better make her visitation quick if she plans on beating her dad home.

Beca took a seat at the edge of Chloe's bed when she heard movement coming from the bathroom in the hallway. The familiar scent of vanilla sent a wave of relief through Beca's body as she waited patiently for Chloe to enter her room.

Chloe soon walked in, humming a tone to herself with her towel hanging off her forearm and her eyes glued to her phone. She looked up and nearly yelped at the surprise of seeing Beca.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Chloe smirked, "I guess the front door is too mainstream for you, huh?"

Beca bit her lip and raised her eyebrows appreciatively at Chloe's appearance. Her girlfriend was dressed in a form fitting white tank top and boy shorts that were definitely doing the world and herself a favor. The sight of Chloe strutting over to her in her smooth tan legs made Beca smirk and look up at her girlfriend through her long lashes.

"I can't stay long. Just wanted to say goodnight." Beca's voice was low and husky, her hands immediately finding their place on Chloe's hips once she was close enough.

"It's about to be." Chloe purred, pushing Beca back by the chest until they both lowered onto the bed with Chloe hovering over the werewolf.

Beca darted her tongue out to moisten her lips just as Chloe lowered herself down slowly, giving Beca a quick view of her chest that was being perfectly displayed by her low-cut tank top. Their lips soon crashed together in a frenzy, hips desperately lowering and raising in search of more contact. Beca's right hand slid down Chloe's side until it reached its destination on Chloe's ass. Giving her a playful but firm grope, causing Chloe to moan into Beca's mouth.

A low growl escaped Beca's lips as they parted momentarily for a chance to take a needed breath. The werewolf took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Chloe's waist and effortlessly switch their positions so she hovered over Chloe. Not wasting any time, Beca dived into Chloe's neck and bit down on the sensitive skin, earning her a whimper of pleasure from the girl below her. Beca ran her tongue over the area to soothe the pain before leaving a trail of kisses and light nips down Chloe's neck.

Chloe ran one hand up the back of Beca's shirt while the other got lost in Beca's chocolate locks in response to the level of attention her chest was now getting. Her hips bucked and soft moans continued to escape her lips as the sensations between her legs were beginning to be impossible to ignore. She wanted Beca. She _needed_ Beca, now more than ever. But they weren't ready for such a big step.

Beca must have felt the same. Or at least felt the feeling radiating off of Chloe as she slowed her motions down. Beca kissed her way up Chloe's neck until she reached the plump lips awaiting hers.

Beca pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to look down at Chloe who was smiling up at her.

"Your eyes." Chloe cooed.

Beca frowned for a moment before she realized what Chloe was talking about.

"Oh, uh.." Beca shut her eyes tightly until she was sure they returned back to their original color.

Chloe smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend and cradled her cheek.

"You got a bit too excited huh, Mitchell." Chloe teased.

Beca chuckled lightly and moved into Chloe's touch, "I'm just happy I guess." She let her iris' shine bright yellow as she stared affectionately down at Chloe.

Just as Chloe was beginning to bring Beca back down for another kiss, there was a knock on her door that nearly made them both jump out of their skin.

"Chloe? You awake?"

It was her mom and Beca giggled when Chloe's cheeks seemed to match the redness of her hair.

Chloe ushered a giggling Beca into her closet before straightening out her hair to open the door for her mother.

"Heey, mom."

Samantha smiled at her daughter, completely oblivious to how flush she looked.

"Can I come in?"

Chloe moved aside, "Y-yeah."

They sat on Chloe's bed in silence for a moment before Samantha reached over to the nightstand to grab the framed picture of Chloe and Beca. In the picture, Beca had been hiding her face from the camera while Chloe wrapped her arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to the kiss she was planting on Beca's cheek.

"This is cute."

Chloe looked down at the photo and blushed, "She's camera shy."

Samantha chuckled, "I see. She's a sweetheart, you've got yourself a keeper."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip as she slyly looked over at the closet where she was sure Beca was looking out from.

"I know." Chloe watched her mother place the photo back to its spot on her nightstand before she sheepishly raised her eyebrows, "Did you..uh..need something?"

Samantha laughed, "Oh, that's right! Well, I just wanted to let you know that your cousin is coming to visit."

Chloe scrunched her nose in annoyance, "Terry?"

Samantha scoffed, "No no. Please, after the spat I had with his mom? We won't be seeing them for a while."

Chloe sighed in relief, "Thank god. So who's coming?"

"Jennifer. Your father's niece."

Chloe smiled excitedly, "What's the occasion?"

Samantha took a pause and shrugged nonchalantly, "She's been traveling and she thought it'd be a great time to stop by. Your father doesn't know so let's keep it a surprise."

Chloe nodded and soon after, Samantha said goodnight to her daughter before leaving the room.

Beca slowly walked out of the closet and grinned over at Chloe who was smiling innocently at her from her place on the bed.

"I should get going."

Chloe pouted and then puckered her lips as Beca walked over to her, "Kiss kiss."

Beca happily obliged and pressed her lips onto Chloe's before making her way towards and out the window where she wore the brightest smile on her face on her way home.


End file.
